Only the strongest will survive
by frillylover
Summary: Boris is back nastier and sicker ever.Kai and the Blitzkreig boys are kidnapped,its up to the Bladebreakers to save them but are they strong enough?...or will Kai destroy them all. WARNING Very ANGST,violence.No Yaoi.very descriptive. OC now edited out.
1. Chapter 1

**Only the strongest will survive**

Hay there guys. My name is Kelly and I'm from Southeast England. I'm a massive Kai fan from Beyblade and have been reading fan fictions for ages now and have finally decided to type my own. It's been a while since I've written something other than a shopping list and I'm strangely really enjoying it. That's the writer in me coming out after all this time. LOL This is my first fan fiction ever so be nice to me :p I've rated this Fan fiction an M as there will be strong violence, torture and emotional pain, overall the fan fiction has a very angst theme. It won't be all doom and gloom and will be containing friendship and a bit of love. The story carries on 4 years after the G-revolution series and will contain a few surprises. I've you have any healthy criticism for me it would be greatly appreciated or if you have any ideas that you'd like to put forward feel free to email me. Any reviews would also be greatly loved and deeply appreciated.

This fan fiction is a Kai based one but will focus on the Blitzkrieg boys at some point too as well as the Bladebreakers.

I do not own Kai, Beyblade or any of the characters mentioned. No matter how hard I wish. 

Hope you all like xx

Kelly

* * *

**Chapter 1**

After the exposure of Biovolt 5 years ago, Voltaire and Boris Balkov were arrested for Lawless acts of Tyranny. Voltaire took the blame for everything and Boris was released without a trial. Police and Russian Authorities were alerted about the disturbances that Biovolt caused and so Biovolt was searched under a warrant. All of the kids at Balkov Abbey were liberated. Many were sent straight to mental health hospitals and many never left, they were suffering from depression, suicidal thoughts, self harming, aggressiveness and were completely unsocialized. A small fraction (mostly new arrivals at Biovolt) were sent back to the orphanages they came from, A number of children were taken straight to hospital for the treatment of shock, poisoning, blood loss, starvation, horrific wounds, fatigue and general lack of health. Months following they were put though counselling and rehabilitation ensued. All of the bladers from Balkov Abbey refused to give a statement or evidence. When Balkov Abbey was searched for evidence to be used in court, none was found. All files were missing on individuals, computers were wiped clean, and all that was found were children that wouldn't or weren't fit to give evidence. The Demolition boys went missing after the first World Championships. Guards and personnel were missing at the time of the searches and could not be traced. Voltaire was questioned about the whereabouts of his accomplices. He refused to comment. Voltaire was charged with Lawless acts of tyranny. He escaped being additionally charged for child abuse, trafficking and usage of illegal drugs, human trafficking and illegal use of fire arms due to lack of supportive evidence. Still, Voltaire Hiwatari was sentenced to 10 years imprisonment.

Kai Hiwatari refused to give evidence in court but pressed for ownership of all of Voltaires possessions. Kai was granted temporary ownership of the Russian and Japanese estates, also Hiwatari Enterprises, and was granted financial aid until Kai was 18 years of age. Ownership of the stated possessions will be returned to Voltaire on the day of his release.

Nearly 3 Years later the BEGA Corporation attempted to take over the world. Boris Balkov was back. The Bladebreakers representing the BBA won and BEGA failed.

Boris Balkov didn't succeed with his plan and disappeared once again. Currently he is on the run.

In 2008 the head of the BBA announces its reopening and is yet to set an exact date for the next Beyblade World Championships.

* * *

Kai's mahogany eyes flutter open as the morning light from the open curtain pesters him to wake up. He groggily sits up and sat still for a moment taking in the view around him. The room was filled with an opaque light and the sun was streaming though the cracks between the thin drapes that hung around the dojo. His friends lay beside him still wrapped in slumber under their blankets. He was at the far edge of the room on the end of the line of sleeping teenagers. Next to him was Ray, then Max, then Kenny, then Tyson, Daichi and Hilary was on the other end. They were all deep in their sleep, dead to the world although they were anything but silent and still. Tyson snored his head off so loud it was surprising anyone could sleep within the same household let alone a few feet away. Ray twitched every now and again. Max sometimes laughed in his sleep and Daichi would mumble inaudible words under his breath. Tysons Grandpa slept in a bedroom upstairs.

Kai finished checking that everyone was where they should be in the room and they were. All asleep. "Good" he thought aloud, as he could get ready in peace and quiet without fighting for a space on the breakfast table or them getting in his way throughout the morning like they so often did.

Kai still sat there covered up to his waist in his rich dark blue blankets. He wore a white T-shirt, dark blue cargo pants and black ankle socks. He ran a coordinated hand though his two-tone hair, cocked his head to the side for a quick glance to his friends then got to his feet. This was done with ease and precision despite only being awake for no more than a few seconds. He strode quietly into the kitchen just in the other room and poured out a glass of water from the tap, then drank it. Then silently proceeded making himself a breakfast, cereal no milk and nothing more. He hated milk it was nasty tasting and in fact it made him gag. Kai sat and started to eat his dry breakfast as quietly as he could, making sure no cutlery clashed or chair squeaked. He wasn't being courteous because the others were asleep, no it was because he didn't want to be disturbed in his morning ritual and savoured the peace and quiet, for when his team were awake; it was chaos.

Kai was always the first one up, it wasn't him wanting to wake that early, It went back to hes Biovolt abbey days, when if you weren't out of bed by 7am every morning, you would have literally got dragged out of bed and punished severely for not being punctual and for wasting valuable training time. Kai hated the fact that something from his past still affected today but then there's not much he could do about it. In a way it was kinda handy as he could get dressed and ready on hes own without the others getting in hes way.

Kai had finished eating the cereal and washed up his bowl and spoon in the sink. He then slunk up the stairs to brush his teeth, then brush his hair, gel it, and reapply his face paint. The blue triangles on his face were a symbol and even he didn't exactly know when he started painting them on or why he did. He thought they may have something to do with the symbol for the Bladesharks, a mark to differentiate himself from hes grandfather of whom he hated endlessly, maybe they were something he felt he needed to do to remind him of his parents. Maybe he would never know. They made up the mask, the wall that kept others out and that was important to him.

He had now finished with his face and started heading down the stairs when he was startled by a groaning noise behind him. He jumped and swirled round to see a half conscious old man that was way to hip for his own good. He looked bloody healthy too for a 60 year old. Its was Tyson's grandpa yawning loudly. Kai scowled at him.

"Mornin Peep,What ya up to K-man?" came the half spoken- half yawned words.

Kai said nothing, just raised an eyebrow and seconds later replied with a "heading out" whilst walking past the half asleep elder and down the stairs. Tysons grandpa was more asleep than awake, so took no notice to Kais rudeness. He went to the toilet then stumbled back into bed.

Meanwhile, Kai had reached the Dojo and started unpacking his bag to pick out what he would wear that day.

Kai had just turned 19 and the Bladebreakers ranged from the youngest being Daichi at 16 years old, to 19 years of age. Kai was the eldest by about 6 months ahead of Tyson. The team weren't into kids stuff anymore but their love of Beyblade kept them stuck together like glue. They had been through good times, bad times and shit times together in the past and they were strong for it. Although they all loved Beyblade to the back of their teeth they didn't have much chance to play like they used to.

Due to growing up, they all had responsibilities. Tyson, Max, Hilary and Kenny all attended High school and had homework to complete every night, chores to do but still made a little time when they could to Beyblade with each other.

Max attended school in Japan but he also has a separate life in New York with his mum when he could. He missed his mum a lot sometimes but if he lived in America he would miss his Dad and of course his best friends too. He loved his friends dearly, he was a very sensitive person but he was the life and soul of the gang and the Bladebreakers loved him for it.

Ray jumped back and forth between Japan and China. He had a small amount of schooling in China when he was younger and had all the skills he needed to get him by in life. He wanted to be a chef and landed a job in a top notch sushi bar in central Japan, part time. Any holiday time he had, he spent away in China with Mariah and WhiteTiger X. The Bladebreakers missed him when he went away but there wasn't much they could do and nothing was going to stop Ray from seeing Mariah.

Daichi was a loose cannon, couldn't hold down a part time job due to his temper, couldn't attend school as none would take him without previous schooling and he didn't really want to go back home. He was obsessed with the title of World Champion and hounded Tyson to death for matches, sometimes he won but they didn't mean anything as they were only friendly matches between pals. He stayed at the Granger household and housecleaned, did the grocery shopping, did the washing, and chopped wood. Anything to earn his keep and he knew deep down that Tysons Grandpa would never turn him away or tell him to leave. He decided he was staying put.

Kai mainly stayed in Japan. He worked 4 days a week in a small garage fixing cars and other vehicles. Although it didn't give him much, it gave him a stable income to support himself with and valuable work experience. He learned mechanics through a how-to book he bought off the high street and told the garage he had 3 years experience with motors. It was a complete lie of course but they believed him and he was a quick learner.

If he wasn't in Japan he was in Russia, running Hiwatari Enterprises. One of the catches to running this place was that it was supported with a business account; Kai could not touch any profit the company made, this was to protect Voltaire on his part. Kais overall plan was to keep the business running and take it from Voltaire somehow. Voltaire loved that multimillion dollar a year company and Kai would have great pleasure taking it away, never mind it would set him up financially for life. It wasn't hard work really, through the business account he could employ someone to do the work for him, he just had to check up on them every once in a while to see things are running the way he wanted them to.

Kai strangely saw Russia more like home, as that was where he spent most of his childhood. The smells, chilly climate and Russian dialect were more familiar to him, like an old shoe, comfortable. He would be left alone out in Russia, much more peaceful and could be left to his own devices compared to being in Japan. But Russia always had a hint of danger about it, like he felt he should be on his toes, like he was being watched. Kai was always slightly paranoid in Russia and he didn't quite know why. Russia held his past and he didn't know whether he should avoid it or welcome it.

Japan on the other hand had completely different vibes. It was warm, friendlier, more exciting and fresh. Japan attracted him, like it had more to offer him than anywhere else in the world. It made Kai feel like he belonged. Kai was born in Japan, his parents died in Japan and he felt like this is where he should be.

When he first met the Bladebreakers they irritated the hell out of him and he couldn't even stand to be in the same room as them with their childish antics. But after the whole Biovolt incident they made him realise that these stupid inferior children were actually his friends that would be there for him, they even saved his life. They made him understand that he wasn't alone and that he could trust them sort of and he grew to like them, sort of. Then after the 2 years that followed (Vforce and Grev) he realized that he could trust them completely, they never see any bad in him they were the friends that made up a family; the family that he never had. He could be a right jerk to them, even now and they would still be there telling him, whatever was wrong they'd be there for him. He would never show them that he cared for them too, showing emotion was unnecessary and he was taught out of showing it years ago. That never ceased the fact that truly deep down they meant a lot to him and he would do anything to protect them. How ever annoying, nagging, irritating and plain idiotic they could be, he felt like he was one of them, a part of something, they made him feel like he was wanted.

Kai knelt down on his knees and rummaged through his bag trying his best not to disturb the others. It was warm outside for an autumn and he could feel the sun trying its best to radiate the earth, the bright light through the curtains told him so. The Bladebreakers were still sleeping soundly but would be awake soon and pandemonium would commence. Kai pulled a black tank top and grey jogging bottoms from his duffel bag then swiftly left the room leaving his bag where it was. He galloped up the stairs once more to the bathroom to get changed. The rest of the Bladebreakers were all comfortable to get butt naked in front of each other with the exception of Hillary of course. As a girl she wanted privacy and the boys respected that. Kai was never comfortable about showing his body off; the amount of scaring would stir too many questions like "How did you get those Kai?" "What caused them Kai?" and they simply didn't need to know the answers. Kai rarely took his top off in the heat and only wore long trousers. He didn't have that much scaring on his legs but he felt better when they were covered. Physically Kai was a fine young man and very fit. He wasn't heavily muscled to the point where he looked like a bull dog on steroids but he was very nicely toned in all the right places, bulges in the right places and hair in the right places too. Kai was lean but no way skinny; he was tall and downright gorgeous. Kai had fan girls, LOTS OF THEM!! And Tyson was sick jealous of him. When they were out in public they would hear "I love you Kai and marry me Kai!" and one girl even managed to pinch his bum once; much to Kai's dislike. Kai didn't like people touching him or being too physically close to him, this need for a personal space bubble was developed at the abbey; when any person to person contact meant pain or something unpleasant. Kai pulled the clothes he slept in off and started dressing himself in the newly washed fabric softened clothing. This was his training outfit and he was going for a morning jog/run. Kai pulled the tank top over his head and down his rippling torso, then pulled the jogging pants up and tied them tightly around his waist, made a quick glance in the mirror then left the bathroom. He pranced down the stairs, down the hall way then to the door to head outside. He slipped his feet into his trainers, tied them then walked out the door. He performed a few tai chi stretches and began his run, mp3 player in one ear with music playing softly. It was such a beautiful morning and Kai was not going to waste it.

* * *

Ray was the next one up. He sat up and yawned abruptly whilst rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "What a beautiful day" he whispered to himself as he stretched his arms outwards. He made a glance around the room to discover Kai wasn't in his bed but this was nothing unusual. During the night Tyson had rolled partly onto Daichi during his sleep and was drooling all over his friends' pillow. Ray couldn't help but giggle at the pair of them. He decided it was time for breakfast and headed for the kitchen, yawning all the way. It was his day off from the sushi bar today and he had plans to do some shopping. He took a bowl from the cupboard and poured out the sugar coated cereal, then added fresh milk from the fridge. He found a spoon then proceeded to eat his breakfast. With Rays cat like senses he heard the pitter patter of feet on the floor boards and was greeted with a "Morning Ray".

"Hey, Morning Chief" replied Ray with a friendly grin on his face.

"You're up early Chief, whatzup?"

"Oh nothing Ray, just a bit excited as Mr Dickenson is coming round later with some news about the upcoming Beyblade championships"

"What, you serious, he has news?!" exclaimed Ray, half spitting out cereal as he spoke.

"Yeh Ray, not sure what hes gunna say, maybe he has a date for us or he needs our help with something"

"Finally a chance to meet up with everyone again" Ray sniggered as he then thought of Mariah

Kenny began preparing his breakfast as Ray finished his. They were then joined by a very annoyed Daichi whilst still half asleep. He stamped his feet as he entered the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, a spoon, the nearest cereal box he could reach from the cupboard and sat down with them at the table.

"Sleep well Daichi?" Ray murmured gently

An abrupt "No" was all they got from Daichi

Seconds past then he began his rant to the two others at the table.

"Tyson drooled all over my pillow and in his sleep he kicked me in the gonads" he said in a gruff voice still making no eye contact with either of them.

Ray and Kenny just looked at each other; Ray thought it was humorous although Kenny just shook his head.

Minutes later Ray and Kenny had finished their breakfast and Ray headed to the bathroom for a shower and to wash his hair. Kenny had seated himself on the porch to enjoy the morning air and began typing away on his laptop, greeted by the ever sarcastic yet helpful Dizzy.

Max had woken up and was enjoying his breakfast of cheese on toast with Tyson's Grandpa and Hilary. Hilary was having half fat milk with honey loops.

Meanwhile, Tyson was still asleep and was being allowed another half an hour before his grandpa would give him a rude awakening for early morning dojo training. No grandson of his would be a slacker.

Kenny and Dizzy were having a leisurely chat about the lovely weather and how golden the paths were littered with autumn leaves. The chat was then quickly adverted onto business. He ran the Bladebreakers like clockwork. Kai was officially named their captain but he left most of their training schedules down to Kenny to apply and Hilary was there to enforce them. Kenny then noticed someone in the corner of his eye; Kai was back from his run.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2

Morning was the busiest time of the day and Kai knew it. There will be a fight over who's next to use the shower, hogging of the mirrors to dress yourself, hunts for items of clothing that had wandered, spilt drink or food over surfaces and various shouts, screams, laughing and grunts could be heard all over the house. This was a daily thing and although it annoyed him at first, over time; Kai just got used to it.

Kais black tank top was soaked with sweat and his face was slightly pinker than usual what with the workout he'd just had. He briskly strolled down the path that led to Tyson's front porch and into Kenny's view. The golden leaves kicked up around him with the weak autumn breeze and it made Kai look like he was surrounded by little orange flames. "A fitting image" Kenny thought to himself as he quickly glanced to the person in the corner of his eye and then returned to his laptop, tapping loudly at the keyboard as he did.

"Morning Kai"

"yeh morning" came the almost inaudible grunted reply from Kai. Kenny was privileged he even got a reply as Kai never seemed to bother with small talk. At first the Bladebreakers thought Kai was angry with them all the time or he was in a bad mood constantly but they soon realized that that was simply the way he was.

He passed through the front door and removed his trainers and headed for the bathroom. Mornings were as usual. Hilary was brushing her hair and singing loudly to what ever pop band was playing on the radio, Ray was in the shower singing to a muffled tune, Daichi was assisting Tyson grandpa with the daunting task of waking Tyson, and Max was looking for a lost sock.

"Has anyone seen my sock?!" yelled from somebody in the hallway

Kai had made it as far the Kitchen doorway when he is confronted by a rather frustrated blonde boy.

"Oh Kai you're back, Have you seen my sock, its bright blue?" exclaimed Max

"I don't know Max, Do you think the sock pixie might have taken it?" came the snappy remark dripping in sarcasm.

"Well spose Tyson could have eaten it, ha-ha" joked Max scratching the back of his head and shaking off the unhelpful reply. In the dojo Tyson still lay there, still snoring the house down and dribbling over his own pillow this time. His grandpa and Daichi were stood around him deciding what the best method was to wake him, their hands rubbing their chins in thought. Previously they had tried buckets of ice cold water, hot chillies in his mouth and the fool eats them in his sleep, they tried yelling "fire" and running round frantically in attempts to alert him, they've dragged him out into the garden, sat on him and had even farted in his face and he never woke up. The chillies idea usually worked but right now they were out of them. Tyson could sleep through anything!

Kai mentally reminded himself that he needed a shower and headed up the stairs. He grunted as he heard the shower spraying and Ray in it singing to the Foo Fighters, he then swirled round and went back down stairs for a drink. Whilst sipping his drink he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall in the kitchen.

"Shit, Dickenson will be round in half an hour!" he half spat out the cold beverage in surprise. He cursed out loud as he marched into the dojo, slamming his cup on the sideboard as he left.

"Get him up…NOW!!" commanded Kai with obvious annoyance on his face.

Tyson's grandpa and Daichi backed away from him with a little fear in their faces. Kai thought this was pathetic and took matters into his own hands.

He delved into his pockets and took out his blue and red Beyblade, twisted it into place in the launcher then let the phoenix rip. Dranzer landed at an angle and produced a high pitched scraping sound on the floor boards. Everyone in the house covered their ears as the noise pierced their drums. Tyson shot up like a wild animal and glared straight at Kai as if possessed. Tyson knew straight away it was Dranzer as they all knew each others Beyblade sounds like they were voices.

"What's the big idea Kai?!" shouted Tyson as rudely as he possibly could, pouting, legs and arms crossed.

Kai just stood there arms crossed too with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Dickenson is going to be here in half an hour, get up, get dressed and get a clue"

Ray and Hilary stood behind Kai peering over his shoulder. Ray stood dripping wet forming a small pool on the floor, towel around his toned stomach and Hilary was holding a hair brush.

"What happened guys? All I heard was a loud screeching sound, you fighting?" asked Ray

No one answered him, Tyson still sat there pouting at Kai like a child and Kai made no moves either.

Tyson knew Kai did the right thing in waking him and that they only had less than half an hour before Mr Dickenson would arrive. Kai noted that Ray was out of the shower and now was his chance to get in. The boys left it at that.

* * *

Half An hour later…

Kai emerged from the bathroom wearing black ankle socks, black jeans with a black belt with a thick silver buckle around his hips and a plain cloudy blue long sleeved T-shirt that clung close to his body. The only jewellery Kai had was a white gold ring in his left ear lope and a silver chain that was often covered. Dranzer was tucked away protectively in one of the deep pockets of his jeans and rip chord and launcher was in another. Dranzer was very important to Kai, she was there when he needed somebody to comfort him, tell him he was doing the right thing, kept him strong and she was like a part him. To take Dranzer away would be like taking out a vital organ and leaving the rest of his body to rot.

Tyson had finally finished dressing himself after a long breakfast. He wore a red blouse with a yellow T-shirt beneath it, and blue jeans plus his trademark cap. Daichi wore ¾ length jeans with horizontal cuts through the knees and a blue vest top with frayed edges round the arms. Max decided to wear dark green ¾ lengths with a bright green T-shirt. Kenny wore the usual dark grey shorts and a sandy coloured shirt (always well tucked in) and a red tie. Ray was dressed in his usual Chinese style clothing (first series style but instead of blue and white it was black and white with a little yellow at the seams). Hilary wore a white tank top with a baby blue blouse over that, black tights and a short black skirt. And Tyson's grandpa looked like he had just come back from a holiday in Hawaii with his bright pink shirt, sunglasses and floral shorts.

"Knock knock. Is anybody in?" said a cheerful Mr Dickenson as he poked his head around one of the doorways.

"Hey Mr D we haven't seen you in ages!"

"How are you Mr Dickenson, busy with the BBA I see?"

"Yes Bladebreakers been very busy, let's sit down and well discuss everything; I have something very exciting to tell you all" gleefully chuckled the aging man

The Bladebreakers, Tyson's grandpa and Mr Dickenson sat down around a large table and poured each other hot cups of green tea. Everyone except from Kai had a mug and was looking at their guest attentively, their eyes begging for information.

"Well boys and girl Ill get right to the point, I have a date for the next Beyblade World championships, and it's in 8 weeks today"

The room was suddenly filled with teen excitement and everyone was buzzing. It had been a long time since they had any decent competition and they were hungry for it. The thrill of fighting other teams, making new friends and seeing old ones was almost too much for them to bear.

"No way, that's not long away at all" Max exclaimed.

"No way I knew it, Man I'm so excited" shouted Tyson, jumping up from the table nearly sending it flying.

"Do you know what teams will be competing? Asked Ray with only one certain female in mind

"Ill start designing upgrades for your Beyblades guys" added Kenny

"Ill draw up your training schedules guys, ands its gunna be a tough one" winked Hilary

"Man this is gunna be awesome!!!"

Max soon joined Tyson with the jumping up and down and grinning wildly.

"Better start your training first thing tomorrow boys as I have a feeling this year you're going to have your work cut out, we've got new bladers popping up everywhere and not to forget your old opponents that are striving for your spot as world champion Tyson." Said Mr Dickenson bringing them down to earth a little.

What followed that afternoon was idle chit chat and after hearing the news that was important; Kai made a sneaky exit. Mr Dickenson understood that Kai wasn't the social type and didn't take any offence, instead he enjoyed the hype of the others and hearing about what they did that summer. Something told him that this year was going to be a very eventful one.

Late that night the Bladebreakers were still ecstatic with talk about the upcoming tournament but now was time for bed. Kai had remained out of their sight for most of the day as their bounciness was a little too much for him to handle, it got on his nerves. To be honest the news of the upcoming world championships got his blood pumping too. The new challenges, new opponents, and possibly another shot at Tyson depending on the way the rules are set was all very exciting.

* * *

A tall well built man dressed in a black and purple trench coat sat with his large boots up on his desk and a phone to his ear.

"Plans are as we said Boss, we've located Kai and the Blitzkrieg boys" said the subordinate on the other end of the line

In a dark husky tone" Go ahead as arranged and let me know when you have completed your task"

* * *

The next morning

Kai was once again rudely awakened by the sun streaming through the thin drapes that hung before him. A morning like any other. The time was 7am; cereal, no milk, washing of face, brushing teeth and hair and re-application of face paint. The only difference today was that he had a missed call on his cell phone and had a meeting to attend. A voice mail was left by Mr Dickenson's secretary saying that they needed to clarify a few details to do with the team and paperwork. Kai didn't know why this was so important to be done right away but it was at Mr Dickenson's request so he didn't argue. He wouldn't be having his morning run that's for sure. Kai dressed himself in his usual black jeans, silver studded belt with the large silver buckle and long-sleeved light grey T-shirt. He also wore his black leather fingerless gloves with small silver studs on the knuckles. With Dranzer snuggled in his pocket he left the house leaving the rest of the Bladebreakers sleeping.

It was early morning still and there weren't many people around being a weekend on the outskirts of Tokyo. It was mainly slim streets filled with little family run businesses and corner shops. The air was still crisp with the scent of dew on the grass and was christened with the chirping of birds and their chicks. Kai was lost in thought with his hands in his pockets. Something was bugging him and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He should be excited about the upcoming tournament but something in the air didn't feel right. Dranzer also seemed restless and this is what stirred him the most. He decided to lose the two people behind him, dressed all in black they had been walking behind him silently for the last 2 minutes and he didn't like it. He crossed the road and darted sharply down an alleyway and down another into oblivion. The two behind him walked straight on as if he was of no interest to them. "Whoa that was creepy, still, better safe than sorry" Kai sighed to himself with relief and backed against the wall. But that nagging feeling increased 10 fold and his heart sank suddenly as he heard whispered voices in the darkness beside him. He didn't hear what was said but decided it was time to move, now! He bolted out of the dark and into the shallow light that the alleyway was kind enough to allow through. He prepped his blade at lightening speed and launched Dranzer into the direction of the voices, hoping to hit what ever was there. The masked pair was quick, very quick and Kai had missed his targets. Dranzer came crashing back and landed in front of Kai protectively. Kai was pissed off and his face expressed anger and slight frustration.

He spat out angrily "Come out and face me!!"

Kai felt like eyes were boring through him, he felt like prey.

"Show yourself!!" the two toned blue haired teen stood there with his hackles up ready for battle.

"Well creeps?!!" Kai was just about to throw another command when he suddenly felt very strange. His vision was blurring and he found himself unable to focus very well. Numbness overtook his legs and he found himself unable to move. His eyebrows screwed up with confusion and his eyes drifted closed with fatigue. The teen quickly tried to gain control over his body and his eyes shot open to see the two from the shadows advance towards him. He caught a hazy glimpse of the cloaked pair he was followed by only a few seconds before. Why did he suddenly feel so weak and helpless? He slumped to his knees that hit the floor, unable to stop himself. That's when he found his answer. A 3 point dart was sticking out of his side and what ever venom it contained was now coursing round his system. Kai gingerly picked it out of him and dropped it on the concrete next to him. He witnessed the dart bounce after hitting the floor in slow motion, he felt extremely heavy and his head slumped onto his chest. Next thing he felt he was his warm cheeks touching the flat, cold and dirty alleyway pavement. His heart relaxed, sounds were mere blurred whispers and before he knew it, the world smoothly fell away from him.

* * *

"Tyson!! Come on hommie best get in ya groove if you still wanna be champ" egged on Tyson's grandpa.

Tyson had been successfully woken with the aid of hot chillies and was now downing cups of water ravenously.

"Sorry dude but we try all the normal things to wake ya like cold water and shouting in your face but they don't work." Ray apologized half heartedly. Tyson's lack of self discipline was shocking and the Chinese boy thought he needed a good kick up the ass.

Everyone was dotted around in the dojo, dressed already and was cleaning their Beyblades, then re-cleaning to kill time. If Tyson didn't hurry up they decided they would start training without him.

"Man Tyson's a goof aint he?" chuckled Max trying his best to alleviate the mood in the room, they couldn't wait to start training, it wouldn't feel right starting without him. They were a little peeved that their friends' slacking was affecting them all. The waiting was killing them. Hilary and Kenny had been up all night deciding the best training schedule and had the piled sheets in front of them to show the boys. The room was silent apart from the sliding of metal and snapping of plastic as the Beyblade parts interlocked together.

Completely out of the blue Kenny asked "Has anyone seen Kai?" All of their heads snapped up. Yes, they all thought, "Where was their captain?" There was always times when Kai couldn't be found anywhere, it was just something he did.

Kenny sighed, "Kai knew this was important and he knew that training was beginning today guys and as team captain, he should be here."

Ray answered "Kai goes for a run every morning but funny you say that Kenny, he should have been back by now"

"Do you think he's off training on his own, I mean that would be totally typical of Kai?" Hilary added.

"Maybe, the guys a loner, it wouldn't surprise me too much but still, I wish he was with us" said the ex-White Tiger cross-legged with a shiny Driger in his lap.

"Forget Kai, let the wet blanket do his own thing" snapped Daichi, his main focus was taking Tyson down and Kai was of no interest to him. He thought Kai was arrogant and snobby and he hardly spoke to the guy.

"K ready guys!" came Tyson bursting through the sliding doors.

"Finally!!!" or "about time" chorused around the room.

"Sorry guys, it won't happen again" said Tyson blushing and bowing to them in apology. He knew he had given them the hump and if he was going to remain world champ he was going to have to be sharper than this.

"It had better not Tyson!" came the harsh abrupt reply from Daichi. Everyone got themselves to their feet after their long wait and headed for the door. Not making eye contact with Tyson. They had all made a silent pledge amongst themselves to work Tyson to the bone today. Secretly they were sinisterly cackling inside. They wanted him to think he had to make it up to them and work twice as hard. He had no idea that they had planned to make him sweat like never before.

"No Kai?" questioned Tyson as they marched down the path.

"Don't look like it pal" Max said. He had forgiven him already and had slung his arm around his best friends shoulder.

"Oh well his loss" grinned Tyson.

"So what ya got planned for us Hilary?"

Her eyes were evilly glowing red and the witch like cackling was showing on the outside, grinning deeply with lust.

"Well Tyson…, first off… he-he….. 50 LAPS OF THE BLOCK!!!"

Tyson was stunned with pure horror, his face was blue and eyes shot, jaws agape. Even Ray, Max and Daichi were gob smacked and backed away, she was brutal at times and they just prayed she didn't mean they had to join him.

"That's a bit harsh Hil" whimpered Tyson. If he pleaded anymore he would have been on his knees kissing her feet.

"I said 50 LAPS!!!" she beckoned though her teeth. Her voice, body language and the meat cleaver behind her back kinda told him she meant business.

* * *

10 hours later

"Hilary can you pass the salt?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full Tyson"

"Yum yum Ray you're an excellent cook, my compliments to the chef!"

"Man I'm full already" chuckled Tyson's Grandpa rubbing his bloated belly.

"Do you want pizza with your cheese Max" joked Ray. Max had some sort of obsession with cheese.

The Bladebreakers were enjoying a hearty meal after all the back breaking physical training and exercise Hilary had put them through. Their joints ached, their muscles tired and they had been looking forward to this rest bite all day. Tyson slouched in his chair with his belt undone to make room for the 8th plateful of food; boy did he love his food. Kenny tapped away at his laptop even at the dinner table; Hilary watched in awe as Tyson put away yet another helping of pasta, Max egged him on to lick the plate clean and move onto the next serving and Daichi wondered why he ever wanted to be like Tyson, this human garbage can. Tyson had become a freak show at the dinner table, free evening entertainment. Tyson decided to ask the question that was on everybody's mind.

"Say Grandpa…, have you seen… Kai …at all today?" asked Tyson with his mouth full

"No li'l dude I thought he was out training with you all day"

"No, he wasn't, we haven't seen him since last night"

"Ok well then who was the last person to see him? Added Hilary

Everyone glanced at each other from around the table, looking for someone to give them an explanation. "Well I think I must have been the last person to see him" said Kenny pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"It was late and you were all in bed. He came to me and asked how things were going with the upgrades for your Beyblades. Then went to bed himself"

"Did you notice anything strange about him?" questioned the Chinese male.

"No not really, just himself." Replied the Chief.

Ray got up from his seat at the table and left the room leaving the rest of them to fire questions at Kenny about last night and if Kai may have mentioned anything else.

"Erm guys" Ray murmured from the doorway

"I think Kais left us, his stuff is gone" Ray couldn't look them in the eyes, his own were slit like a cats and gritting his teeth.

The Bladebreakers were in a state of hurt and suffering the sting of betrayal. Seconds passed away in silence. They didn't know what to make of this, their captain had left them right before the world championships, right when they needed him the most.

"Damm it!!! I bet he's gone to join the Blitzkrieg boy again" banged Tyson with his fist crashing against the table.

"When I get my hands on him!! Don't worry Tyson we don't need Kai, we never will"

"Shut up Daichi, he's member of our team"

"Was a member Tyson, he WAS" slammed back Daichi

Tyson took this news hard, really hard. He and Kai shared a deep bond, their Bit beasts did too. Although they acted like weren't friends they had slagging matches on occasion, they loved every minute of competing with each other, inside the beydish and out.

The rest of the evening was spent in awkwardness. Feeling betrayed, hurt and pissed off to the bone they didn't feel like talking, that was until they found Kai's cell phone.

"That's not like Kai, leaving his cell phone here." Kenny thought to himself as he flipped the device open.

Still in a strop, Daichi said "He probably left his phone here because he doesn't want to get found, probably ashamed of what he's done and so he should be"

From the sofa Tyson just sat staring up at the ceiling thinking about Kai and how the hell he could do this to him. Ray and Max did the same but stared at the floor instead.

Hilary did what she could to lift their mood by turning on the TV on blooper shows and world's funniest home videos but no frowns turned upside down this time.

Kenny re- entered the room.

"Guys there's something important I think you should all hear"

The group of teens all took interest but refused to move from their spots, only glanced up to meet Kenny's gaze.

He pressed a button and the phone began loudspeaker mode then played Kais last voicemail.

"Hello Kai sorry to bother you. I'm Claire Temari and I am Mr Dickenson's personal secretary. He's asked me to pass a message to you. He needs you to attend a meeting to clarify a few details to do with your Beyblade team and paperwork. He needs you to arrive at 8am tomorrow morning at the BBA head office. Sorry if this is of any inconvenience to you." Beep.

The brunette carried on "I took the liberty of calling Mr Dickenson to confirm this message. He told me he has no secretary and he made no such plans to meet Kai this morning."

Something's wrong here guys, very wrong, I have the feeling Kai's in trouble, my hunch… is Biovolt"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Biovolt… why do you think that Chief?" exclaimed Tyson, crossing his arms.

"Well think about it Tyson… new tournament, remember the first world championships and BEGA. I find it hard to believe that Boris and Voltaire have just simply given up. We can't rule them out as a possibility. As far as we know Boris is still at large." Explained Kenny in one long breath.

The whole room was tense with worry. The Bladebreakers instantly felt guilty that they had jumped straight to the conclusion that Kai was one big traitor, well not yet anyway, they had to be certain.

Ray came forward and suggested "M, Guys I think it maybe an idea to give the Blitzkrieg Boys a call, I'm sure Mr. Dickenson would have a contact number and they could tell us if they have seen Kai, they may lie for him but its worth a shot."

"That sounds like a plan Ray, but what if he is with them" frowned Max

"We'll just have to see and hope for the best" answered Hilary trying to lighten the mood a bit once again.

Kenny left the group in the dojo to contact Mr Dickenson. The rest of the team was solemn and not quite sure how to deal with the situation. They just stood staring at the floor, hands in their pockets or playing with hair strands, they all had butterflies and their stomachs were in knots. It was the not knowing whether they were going to be hunting for a traitor or their friend. A war was going on inside their emotional cages; they didn't know whether to be scared for his safety or their friendship. They prized and respected Kai amongst all others, he was their team captain, and he allowed them to have a bond with him that nobody else was allowed to have. To think he may have just simply walked away or he was taken away from them when he was needed the most; stung like a hot pain on their hearts. Kenny was back with their answer. The grim Chief instantly had everyone's attention.

"Guys I rang Mr Dickenson and he gave me Tala's home number." The stumpy brunette just shook his head in disappointment "Sorry guys, nobody picked up. I tried 6 times repeatedly and still nothing."

The usually ever grinning American asked "So what do we do now guys?"

"I wish I had an answer for you Max, I really do but I just don't know" said Kenny

"Well I say we go look for Kai, where ever he is, I don't think were gunna rest till we find him" Tyson sighed heavily. Kai affected him so much. He hated his arrogance and selfishness and stubbornness but then Tyson knew he was exactly the same. When he fought in matches with Kai it was like they were in a zone where nothing else mattered other than their game, doing the thing they loved they were untouchable. Tyson never had that with anybody else in the world. He never told Kai this but he felt like he had known him all his life and Kai was like a brother to him, still a jerk though.

"We'll find him guys, don't you worry. I think Kai's perfectly capable of looking after himself" in an optimistic tone, Hilary wasn't fooling anyone.

"Mr Dickenson is coming round first thing tomorrow morning to discuss what we should do. He has already said he'll pay for anything we need, travel to Russia, accommodation…"

Kenny was cut short with Daichi over speaking.

"What about our training? In case you have forgotten we have a tournament in less than 8 weeks"

Tyson scowled at him and snapped. "Daichi, at the moment all we can think of is Kai right now; right guys?"

Ray, Max, Hilary and Kenny all replied with a nod or a "yep"

Tyson's grandpa appeared from around the corner.

"Righto Peeps I suggest ya hit the hay, you peeps have a hell of a day ahead of ya'll so off to bed now, ya hear?

The teens decided that Grandpa was right. Tomorrow they would probably be travelling to Russia, or hitting the town asking if anyone had seen their missing captain. Either way it was going to be a long and stressful day and they need rest right now. They slunk into their beds without a word of goodnight and prayed that sleep would come quickly. However the Bladebreakers didn't sleep; didn't sleep at all.

* * *

The air was thick with a cold embrace that smothered anything with a heartbeat. All Kai could feel was the heavy wrist cuffs that refrained his hands from being more than 10 inches apart. The steel had warmed to his flesh and probably weren't as warm as they were when first put on him. The metallic smells, the hard floor, a nightmare maybe. The misery of his childhood took place here and he knew exactly where he was. Not quite awake enough to see, his other senses were enough to confirm he was back at Balcov abbey, the home of Biovolt. His head lolled from side to side as he tried lifting it, not having much success he just allowed his skull to droop forward. Sitting back up against a wall he wanted to gain some awareness before taking on what ever maybe in the room with him. He was still groggy from the drug and he wondered how long he was out for. Sudden realization hit him that this was very real and that he had been drugged and kidnapped and was now sitting in what he could only presume is a cell, maybe not alone either. He felt sick to the point of vomiting; his head still a whirling mess inside. His toned body was still a little paralysed and he didn't feel like trying to get up would help anything, for now he was a dizzy lump of meat waiting for the butcher.

"Well hello young Kai, long time no see" the dirty husky voice sounded evil of intention yet acted like an old friend.

Boris sat on a low metal chair, dark purple cloak, big boots that clanked with the metal underneath them and dark goggles on his head. His eyes were staring with satisfaction at his favourite pupil.

"Boris" Kai hissed with his head still bowed.

"Don't look too clever do you Kai, what's the matter, not shy are we?" sneered the Russian Neanderthal that was way too big for those boots.

Kai forced his head up to face the bastard whose name he cursed, with mahogany eyes staring back defiantly, a silent rage brewing within them.

"Still here then Boris, I was hoping you would be floating face down in a stream or lying dead in a gutter somewhere" Kai then smirked at his own remark.

Boris lifted his heavy self from the chair allowing it to squeak as it moved. Kai heard footsteps coming closer. Moonlight showered the room with bar shaped silhouettes and although dark outside, the white planet provided him with silver light. He could see Boris creep from the shadows and stop dead in front of him. Metal clanked as Boris drew to a halt and towered above him, vulture like.

"Get up Kai!" Kais last remark had angered Boris, he could tell by the tone of his voice and Kai got an ego kick out of it. Kai loved playing head games especially with Boris, it was so easy.

The blue haired teen got to his feet, although a little wobbly he made sure not to let it show.

"Smirk all you like Kai. But I'm afraid this isn't a joke. You won't be laughing when I'm done with you" snapped Boris.

Kai stopped smirking and stared deeply into his former trainer eyes, hate filled through and through. Boris pulled out a gun from under his cloak and back handed it across Kais face. Kai taught himself to always expect nasty surprises from this man and he needn't remind himself now. The sudden whack to the face had cut his skin just below Kais left eye on his cheek. The red liquid dripped down his face as if the stoic blader was crying blood. Kais head had been cracked to his left and he felt his neck twig as he bought his face back to Boris's. Kais rock hard expression remained the same though his eyes burned embers of pure resent.

"You are a traitor of Biovolt and traitors must be punished Kai. Lets get started shall we. Come in". On Boris's command 3 henchmen entered the room in black and grey abbey dress with their faces covered by black goggles (same dress as in first series) carrying 2 ft long black poles with leather handles. Kais heart pumped adrenaline; thankfully he had regained quite a lot of awareness back and felt like fighting was now an option.

Boris's tone was cold and sarcastic. Kai could smell his breath. He was just the way Kai had remembered him. Nasty and rotten to the core.

"I bet this will bring back a few memories Kai" sadistically smirking he turned away from the teen and smugly sat back in his chair. The 3 subordinates stood in line beside Boris leaving Kai in the moonlit corner by himself. Kai stood strong; eyes burning hatred face expressionless hiding the dread knotting his stomach. Kai didn't know what to do, what to think, theses damn cuffs made him feel vulnerable. If only he could make it to the door and out. He gritted his teeth and waited.

"Teach young Kai a lesson he'll never forget" sneered Boris eager to watch the violence. Blood lust etched on his face. Kai stood paralysed. He murmured to himself "Why can't I move, I can't scream, nowhere to run" His heart pounded as if to burst at any second.

* * *

Flashback

Boris stood tall over 6 year old Kai. Little Kai had lost one match out of 20 during elimination training.

"Kai you're failing with your training, how displeasing. Your grandfather will be very disappointed, lets correct you shall we, and no crying this time, remember crying doesn't help, it never will and only the weak do that" he sneered. Like a vampire, Boris's whitish yellow teeth shone in the candlelight. Little Kai was stiff a board trying to fight back tears of fear, trembling with his hair in his face, fists by his side. Boris was very scary and how he longed for his mummy to pick him up and cuddle him. Kai hadn't been at the Abbey long and still sobbed for his parents at night. He was just learning the ropes and getting the grips with beyblading. He felt Dranzer in his palm telling him that although mummy isn't here, she is and she will be with him when the pain comes.

Quietly, young Kai was beaten repeatedly with a smooth black pole. He suffered 3 broken ribs and a fractured cheek bone. Afterwards, he was sent straight back into training.

End of flashback

* * *

Kai tried his hardest to fight off the onslaught but the metal restraints were like handles and they used them to pin Kai down. One of the brutes would hold him from behind and the other 2 would lay into his abdomen. Organs were soft and damage was easy. Kai vomited twice thought-out his ordeal with all the stomach blows that winded him. Kai was laid into with the poles; they snapped a couple of ribs, caused linear cuts, bruises, jabbed organs. The men twisted his limbs, punched, and kicked Kai much to Boris's delight. Kai had no idea why Boris hated him so much, but then he was like that with all of the kids at Balcov abbey, sadistic and cruel. Kai struggled and flailed about as much as he could when not restrained, he even bolted for the door only to be grabbed by his shirt and slammed to the damp cell floor. Relentless beating ensued. Kais brain had finally shut off all caring and did what he could to defend himself; regardless of the pain.

The half Russian half Japanese looked a mess; his hair messed up, wrists red raw with the tightly yanking cuffs and blood dripped down a series of cuts and gashes. Kai knew the real damage was internal and he just prayed it was bruising and nothing more.

"That's enough" commanded Boris from the dark.

The 3 goons dropped Kai where they were and stood panting in a line beside Boris.

Kai had a gash on the top right side of his head and the crimson liquid streaked down the right side of his face. He had many small cuts and lesions painting his features but they were of no concern. He was dropped on his side causing Kai to gasp. Using the foetal position he righted himself back to leaning against the wall whilst still on the floor, legs sprawled out in front of him. His lip was bleeding, half his face was red with blood, and his clothes were wet with sweat, dirty with blood and covered in filth from the cell floor. This kind of treatment wasn't new to him. He had nightmares of beatings like this, visions of Boris and Voltaire grinning in the dark and hearing screams in a distance not knowing if they were his. Blood on the snow and dead people with gunshot wounds plagued his dreams. Here in Biovolt very wall he touched, every way he looked was a memory that clawed its way into his conscious mind, bad memories, painful memories, shameful memories.

"What's next Boris, a welcoming committee?" Kai hissed as blood spat out as he coughed.

"I have a purpose for you Kai" Boris said as formally as the monster could.

"You are going to be the leader for our Beyblade army. We also need you to wield Black Dranzer again. That's right Kai we're beginning a war. We will destroy anyone that gets in our way including the Bladebreakers. As soon as we defeat every threat and you take their bit beasts we will be able to rule the world as once planned."

"hahahahaHAHAHAHAH you're kidding right? There's no way you would get away with this, haven't you heard of military tactics, the government have protocols for maniacs like you. Mental institutions and padded cells." Kai joked sadistically in a low blood choked voice. He figured that Boris already has possession of Black Dranzer. Kai took Black Dranzer everywhere with him like he did Dranzer, although he never allowed himself to use it. Kai felt the phoenixes were missing from his back pockets. The black Phoenix and the original sacred beast would have been in those pockets if it weren't for Boris emptying those hours ago.

"Feisty as always. I'm sure Black Dranzer is dying to battle with you; he's every part of you as Dranzer is. I'm surprised you find this all so funny but you won't be laughing when we give you this new drug of ours, it's a serum that will force you to shut off all human emotion, we've tried drugs like these in the past but none are as perfected as this one, you probably wont even remember your friends Kai. One little prick and you'll be Biovolt's perfectly obedient soldier; a weapon to be used at our side as and when we see fit. What's the matter boy…? I don't see you laughing anymore" Boris sneered with glee at his last remark.

Kai death glared dangerously in the shadows, how he would love to rip Boris's guts out in alphabetical order and stuff them down his throat. The thought of needles made him choke on the air he breathed. The sickness and side effects of pain all over again.

"There's no point resisting us Kai this drug will take a hold of you and you will do as we tell you, you and Black Dranzer won't fail us again. And just as an insurance policy we're holding Dranzer for you, don't want her distracting you now do we?"

Kai's head bowed down to the floor beneath him, his bangs hiding his naturally pale torn skin. Heart beating irregularly as if a heart attack was approaching. Kai felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, he didn't know what to do. Half of him was saying get up and break every fucking limb Boris had and make him bleed out of every orifice. The other was saying think, be smart and escape when Boris wont expect it, but then what if Boris gets pissed and goes after and hurts Tyson and the rest of his team , Kai knew life wouldn't be worth living with the guilt, he had enough of that already. He suddenly didn't feel so feisty, instead sore and sick. He could still feel Boris's gaze upon him and sneering contently like a cat torturing a mouse. Kai didn't know how to react. His mind was like a stallion caught in barbed wire but still running. Painful and headache ridden his brain couldn't make a decision. He felt so lost. His friends were in danger if he did anything rash. He felt defeated and weak, no control, vulnerable.

After the first world championships Kai had swore a blood oath never to use black Dranzer again. Black Dranzer nearly caused him his death on Lake Baikal and he decided he couldn't be trusted with the pure power that Black Dranzer contained. Perfection would be found with his love, passion and fire that was, his beloved Dranzer. The thought of Boris having control over him and his bit beasts made him physically nauseous, uncomfortable. He asked himself, "Why can't Biovolt just let me have a shred of my own life?"

"Well young Kai, I take it you'll be joining our little enterprise willingly. Remember your friends lives are on the line. If you don't do as you're told, somebody may get hurt." Sniggered the animal that was Boris Balcov.

Kai bowed his head low and closed his crystal mahogany eyes with no emotion painted on the outside. Kai was writhing in physical and mental discomfort but Boris wasn't going to know that.

"Sleep well Kai, you have a busy day tomorrow, right now I have a few more guests that need visiting." With haste Boris and his henchmen left the dungeon without a second glance, slamming and bolting the door behind them. Kai sat in the damp darkness, pondering away in pain, his ribs hurt, his muscles were cramped and aching, his stomach still churning, he gritted his teeth tightly wishing for the numbness of the Russian autumn to set in. His eyes shone like shattered rubies in the blackness. Kai wasn't going to be a puppet, not again, not ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was snowing outside. This part of rural Russia always snowed early and the sight was enchanting, pure and beautiful. Balcov Abbey was like a menacing dirty stain on the background of a clean sheet of glistening landscape.

The cell was grey, black, green in damp places and stunk of mould. Bathed in dim silver light stood Tala, Spencer, Ian and Bryan. All separately cuffed with tight metal chains around their gloved wrists. The previous Demolition boys dressed similar to each other and looked every part the team they were 5 years ago. Their style, wearing baggy pants with huge pockets on the sides, black boots with 2 shiny silver straps decorating them, thick belts either brown or black, gloves with silver knuckles, some sort of jacket with the Blitzkrieg boys symbol on the sleeves and orange T-shirts or tank tops flaring from beneath. Spencer in his early 20s decorated his head with a type of head piece that allowed his blonde hair to stick out of the top. Bryan differentiated himself with fur trim wherever possible and Ian hadn't changed a bit; apart from a couple of inches in height. Tala hadn't changed much either. He had since opted for the same style clothing as the rest of his team. He now sported a half baggy (not as baggy as the others) pair of bright orange coloured cargo pants with blue straps around his calf muscles and ankles, the bottoms of his pants tucked tightly into his half leg boots that matched his friends, he wore a long sleeved white shirt that hugged his figure closely and a masculine dog tag swung heavily from his neck. The young men kept themselves in tip top shape, regular exercise and weights training gave them nicely carved muscles without an inch of flab. Tala, although not as big built as the other 3 was meeker but far more agile. Wolborg was a fast, hard hitting, dangerous bit beast and his master had to be exactly the same.

The Blitzkrieg boys had been awake for over an hour and any grogginess had dissipated. Having been dumped on the floor, part of their clothes were a little damp from the cells interior leaving Tala's white shirt not as perfectly white as before. Suffering with migraines and sickening dread they paced their tiny cell like captured animals. They knew where they were, the memories of the bolted doors, smell of cold heavy chains, and uncomfortable musky atmosphere was all so familiar. Nightmares of their childhoods never let them forget such potent smells, metallic tastes in the back of their mouths and spiteful chills on their skin. The last thing they remembered were their routinely trips to or from work, or going to investigate a noise outside. All of which being confronted by silent cloaked strangers in black. They had already attempted to break out of the room, firstly they tested the wood and metal door to find it was bolted from the other side and tested the bars that allowed generous moonlight seep through them but alas they wouldn't budge. The only thing the Blitzkrieg boys could do was pace and to wait.

Following a brigade of heavy footsteps down a long corridor, a rusty dungeon door swung open and hit the wall behind it causing a crashing echo. In strode an ugly behemoth of a man wearing dark goggles to hide his demonic eyes. He was accompanied by 3 goons dressed in familiar gowns typical of Biovolt guards.

The Blitzkrieg boys glared at the one and only Boris with intense fury and distrust. A cold streak of fear plagued them but they stuck together, pack like, gritted their back teeth and braced themselves ready to fight.

"Well Hello Tala, boys, Biovolt has been waiting for your return."

"Drop dead Boris" spat the red head in chains. He was in no mood for small talk.

"Well that's not very nice Tala" grinned Boris. "Is that any way to greet your old teacher?"

"What do you want, creep" snapped the ruthless Bryan.

"What are you scheming now?" came the deep tone of the fisherman known as Spencer.

"What do you want with us Boris? Tala's piercing blue orbs shot looks of pure anguish and his voice tone expressed a deep manner of hostility. Pissing Tala off was never a good idea.

"Ill cut right to the chase then, seeing as you boys are so impatient. We're taking over the world for your information… not that you're going anywhere. We're starting a war using bit beasts as ammunition. We are in possession of the most powerful bit beast known today; we'll destroy anyone in our way including your medalling friends the Bladebreakers. Your old best friend Kai has already agreed to comply with us and soon you will too. After all these years, you boys won't be a complete failure to Biovolt. Kai won't have any control, he will do as we say and so will you… Blitzkrieg boys or should I say Demolition Boys." Boris curled his lips up with a dirty pleasure. How he missed this kind of control and was loving every second of it.

Tala glared at Boris's words. The insanity and the masochistic tone were just so typical. The pack of young men glared with hate and disbelief that Boris could plan such a thing. The guy that they had overcome twice now still had the same lame ambition and obviously hadn't learned his lesson. He knew Boris was stupid and was a mental creep but the very fact he was trying again to complete what he'd had failed to do twice over was a little humorous. Some people never learn.

"Same old tricks Boris, what makes you think you'll succeed this time?" Tala said as smugly as he possibly could just to irritate the man in front of him. He motioned to put his hands on his hips like Tala typically did but the chains refrained him from doing so.

"You'll see Tala; we have a few surprises for you." Grinning cunningly whilst a little irate with Tala's undying retaliation.

Bryan stepped forward. "You'll never succeed Boris"

"Yeh, we'd never join you again" snorted Ian.

"Oh I'm sure you will boys, as you well know I can be very persuasive" retorted Boris as slimy as he'd ever been.

"We'd never join you Boris, I'd die first!" Spat Tala meaning every word of it. His patience getting the better of him. Tala vowed never to work under Boris ever again, vowed never to be a puppet for Biovolt, to be their tool again was not an option. His wolf pride would not allow it.

"Ha…What's that... you'll die first? Well let's start with your team then shall we?" With that he pulled out a black gun from his cloak and aimed it at one boy to the next. His serpent eyes narrowed behind the thick shadows of his goggles as he gleefully played with their fear.

"Who will it be? Bryan…? Spencer…? Ian...?" That earlier streak of fear turned to a wave of terror as the weapon pointed across them. Promising to end their lives with one little tug of the metal trigger. The targets reacted with a jumpy flinch but stood their ground. Their frowns deepened and teeth gritted like stones as they waited for what would happen next. Powerless against a gun they felt in serious distress. Panic beat their hearts like they were war drums.

Tala instantly regretted his furiously hasty words. He was never good at thinking about the consequences of his actions. He was the do now, think later type. His team was the only thing in the world that he gave a dam about apart from Wolborg. Tala didn't know his family, all he could remember of life before his Biovolt days were an orphanage, no parents, no future. You weren't allowed friends at Biovolt. Friends were forbidden, relying on somebody else made you weak and trusting, both of which were undesirable. The Blitzkrieg boys stuck together because they were all they had, out of necessity to be normal they formed their own little family. They filled the emotional voids for each other and their communal life worked.

"So lemme guess Boris, if we don't join you, we die, is that it? Exclaimed the fiery red head.

"No Tala. You don't have a choice, You WILL join Biovolt and you will be a good little soldier and do exactly as I command." Boris loved this evil villain cliché way too much and played it like he was born to.

"I'd like to see that" retorted Ian.

"Like that's gunna happen" said Spencer shrugging off most of the surprise of the gun.

"You'll see soon enough Boys but right now I think you need to settle down for the night." He half turned to his subordinates then back at his previous "students".

"Men, make the traitors of Biovolt comfortable and make sure they have plenty of rest for tomorrow." Tala instantly recognized Boris's sick twisted humour and alarm bells told him that things were going to get bad. Ian, Spencer and Bryan knew exactly what this was heading to and looked to Tala for reassurance. Do they fight or just except their fates? Their leader didn't give them an answer that their minds were begging for. He was powerless to do anything, resistance was pointless, and he knew this. But for prides sake he wanted to fight. He could tell them what the plan was just by looking at them, they could communicate with one little look, a smirk, the decent of an eyebrow, a curled fist.

"Be good boys, I would love to stay for the fun but I have matters to attend to" Turning on his heel Boris left the room briskly before the boys could protest.

Then Tala noticed the henchmen's weapons were glinting in the silver moonlight. They were shimmering dots and smears of red. Kai's blood. Talas eyes widened.

"No. So they do have Kai." whispered in disbelief.

The 3 drones did as they were told and launched themselves upon the Blitzkrieg boys. No mercy would be shown. The boys stood their grounds, kicked, spat, skull bashed, punched out at anything the handcuffs allowed them to. The trio of henchmen used their leather handled metal poles to savagely beat the Blitzkrieg boys senseless as they were ordered. They had been given full permission to do as much damage as they liked as long as the boys bodies were still functional in the morning. They would be of no use to Biovolt dead. The pack fought and lashed out as much as they could, they wouldn't just lay down for nobody. Spencer and Bryan each had pouring nose bleeds, Tala's jawbone was savagely cracked with their sticks causing him to gasp in pain, split Ian's lip open to stain his clothes red. Additionally they beat the young men into oblivion. Even when on the floor, they beat their legs and kicked them in the groins and soft parts that should be protected from any damage. After 2 hours the boys gave up and surrendered into numbness. Like in slow motion they could see each other being clobbered, reacting without a care. Being slugged around the face was all the brutes had the energy to do now; they had been beating all evening. The goons hadn't had much rest since their last "visit" with a certain someone. With one last whack into Bryan's left side as he lie in a puddle of sweat and grime on the dungeon floor, the guards left their bloodied and bruised victims to groan in peace. That's if there was such a thing at Biovolt. They bolted the door shut behind them with a scraping metallic squeak. Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian each lay in their own pools of dark and self suffocating pity. They clutched their bellies or pillowed their heads to comfort themselves as much as humanly possible. Half conscious, half writhing in a deafening pain they didn't move, eyes semi open, half gripped by the numb darkness that wanted to take them and they begged for it to do so. Cold, broken and numb they slip into unconsciousness. Shivering in the nights freezing grip they bled from their faces, bruises rainbowed beneath their now dirtier clothing. They slept sick and swollen in the grey light that penetrated the bars above them. The slight smell of blood mixed with the musky humidity of the room hung as still as the silence surrounding them. How nostalgic.

* * *

Scuttling down the florescent tube lined ceiling corridors, his heavy boots clanking, breath smelling foul, walls seeping that aroma of rotting building. The brick shaped mobile phone rang in his pocket.

"This had better be good" he grumbled.

Putting the phone to his ear he waited for the callers' response.

"So how are things going Boris?" Boris stuttered once realizing who was the caller.

"We have the Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai Hiwatari settled down for the night Sir. No need to worry I have everything under control" Balkov replied.

"Don't let me down Boris" Was the firm reply.

Beep

Grinning with content the power-mad vampire carried on down the corridor with a renewed stride in his step. Things were finally going to plan, this time Biovolt will not fail again, he'd make sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

For once Tyson was the first Bladebreaker up in the Granger household. Sitting up using his hands behind him as supports, legs in front he gazed over the roomful of his friends. He envied their slumber. After uncomfortably tossing and turning in his bed all night he decided trying to sleep was futile. His body felt like it hadn't had any rest and was quite looking forward to a big breakfast to comfort his morning appetite. The sun shone as rudely as it always did through the thin drapes around the dojo and the crisp morning air punctured his tired senses. Such a golden shimmering day didn't match his mood; torrential rain would have been much better suited. Not many things affected Tyson negatively and by nature he was a very positive person but Kais leaving had got under his skin, ripping at his nerves and emotional strings. He and Kai had a deep running connection, an understanding; that he couldn't explain. Noticing the empty bed space where Kais blankets would have been; caused him to deeply sigh. "Kai…Where are you?" Every part of him was expressing worry. His eyes dull, blankets were dark blue and his pyjamas were an even darker hue than that of his hair.

"We'll find him buddy" murmured Max who wasn't as unconscious as Tyson had thought. Tyson's sigh was enough for the blonde haired teen to know exactly what the Bey-champ was thinking. Max sat up in correspondence to his team mate. Stifling a yawn the Chinese teen known as Ray had joined them in their early morning fatigue. Moments passed where shuffling from the inline beds corrupted the dojos quiet scene. The Bladebreakers wished that Kai may have come back during the night and may find him asleep in his bed or see his bag slumped in the corner at least.

"Come on guys, cheer up! We'll find Kai. He's probably safe wherever he is, we just need to know where, and when we do we can wring his neck for goofing off" exclaimed Hilary. For some reason she took it upon herself to brighten the boys up. They looked so gloomy and depressed like Kai had died or something. This attitude wasn't like them. She decided they needed an uplifting prep talk.

"Come on Bladebreakers, where's ya team spirit gone? Mopping around and feeling sorry for ourselves isn't going to help, we need our energy and enthusiasm back!

"Yeh I guess you're right Hilary, but still…" murmured Max

"I mean how bad can these Biovolt people be anyway?" the brunette female exclaimed.

"Yeh I forgot you don't know about Biovolt in detail do you?

"Well you remember Boris the head of the BEGA Corporation" Kenny started "That's not the first time we've met him. It happened 6 years ago when we travelled to Russia for our first Beyblade world championships; he was running a high tech Beyblade training facility under the cover of a harmless Abbey. Boris created genetically engineered bitbeasts in order to take over the world and trained kids to use them. That's when we met the Blitzkrieg boys although they were previously known as the Demolition boys. We had a spot of trouble with Kai down there too but we won't go into that."

Hilary was now buzzing with questions. "What chief? What happed with Kai?

Tyson scrambled to his feet abruptly and rushed to the kitchen. Hilary asked herself "What's up with Tyson? He's been acting so sensitive lately. I know Kai's in his head. Kai can be so selfish sometimes, doesn't he realize how his actions affect Tyson. Me and my big mouth talking about Kai in front of him like that, better see if Tyson's ok." With that she got to her feet and went to comfort him.

Max and Ray just blankly stared into their laps, reminiscing over the day they nearly lost Kai on the lake and the trouble that Biovolt had caused them, the side switching Kai did and how emotionally messed up he was. Pale greyish light poured into the room as the bushy clouds in the sky masked the sun, producing a much more fitting shade. Max, Ray and Daichi soon followed Tyson and Hilary to the kitchen. The morning ritual continued as usual, only the clanking of spoons on china bowls and the occasional huffing sigh could be heard.

* * *

2 hours later

"Hello Boys" Mr Dickenson had finally arrived and he was gleefully greeted by all.

"Hey Mr D!!!"

"How are you doing Sir?"

"Heya Mr Dickenson!!!!!"

The round but well respected elder entered the house with a friendly smile for everyone. Tyson was agitated from having to wait all morning and wasn't interested in politeness today. He just wanted to know the plans then set off to find Kai ASAP. Grumbling under his breath "What took you so long?!" Putting his hands together Mr Dickenson apologized for his lateness and sat around the table, accompanied by the worried teens.

"So no sign of him still, did he say anything... do anything out of the ordinary?" asked Mr D.

Kenny answered. "No he just left to go out one morning and never came back. But what was a little weird is that he left dirty laundry here, expensive electric toothbrush, mobile phone, and Dranzers repair kit! Of all things and some of the stuff he has in that kit is rare and irreplaceable. The point I'm trying to make is that this is stuff that Kai just wouldn't leave willy-nilly."

Max stated. "It's as if Kai left in a hurry"

"Or someone took his stuff to make it look like he did" Tyson butted in.

"What I find really disturbing boys is this voicemail you have on Kai phone. Firstly I have no secretary and no meetings are ever made that early in the morning and secondly, the BBA CCTV cameras show that Kai never reached the building. So we conclude that Kai went missing the moment he left the house and hadn't arrived to me for 8am like he was instructed to."

"A trap" Tyson whispered to himself, his brown eyes dull inside themselves.

"We've also tried to call the Blitzkrieg boys but no luck" Claimed Ray.

"Mmmm" hummed the BBA chairman with his brows heavy and fist cupped in his hands. "I think this is a police matter, I believe we have a kidnapping on our hands" he exclaimed with bewilderment.

* * *

_Half an__ hour later_

"Hello Officer, come on in"

The officers were led to the dinning table where the boys and Hilary were sat, waiting for their questioning. The first officer was a lady in her mid 20s, short brown hair to her shoulders and had deep brown eyes. Her partner's hair was greying at the sides, and much sterner in the face, he got straight to the point. They took to their chairs and gazed around the Beyblade celebrities that made the Bladebreakers plus Hilary, Tyson's grandpa and the BBA chairman.

"Thank you for coming so quickly". Thanked Mr Dickenson in his usual rough squeaky voice.

"No problem Sir" replied the older officer.

"Now how long has your friend been missing? Who was the last to speak to him? Who was the last person to see him? Did he fall out with any of you here? Can you think of any reason he'd just leave? Is he in any kind of trouble?

Each question was answered as vigorously as possible by the teens collectively, each adding statements where they could. They gave Kais mobile phone to them for the female voice to be analyzed and to see if they can trace the call. The officers were informed about Biovolt and the fact that they couldn't get through to the Blitzkrieg boys despite further attempts to contact them. Tyson was unusually quiet although helpful where he could be. 3 hours ticked past in a blink and now satisfied they had all the information they could get, the officers left having been thanked and well drunk of herbal green tea.

"We'll go back to the office and speak to some of the locals this afternoon and tell you if we find anything. We'll keep in touch"

Said the female officer, whilst bowing her blue cap as she left with her colleague beside her.

"So what do we do now Mr D?" asked the navy haired Champ

He was hoping that they would all set off on a team voyage to rescue Kai from the bad guys' superhero style like in the films. But truth of the matter was they hadn't got a clue where to start. Even if it was Biovolt, who's to say they're in Russia or Japan, they could be in Africa for all he knew. They just needed a lead, some kind of point in the right direction, help.

* * *

The bright Russian morning shone stabbing light through the bars where the moonlight once did. The cell floor glittered with stains of red and rotting green mould where the room took light. Boris peered through the bars of the thick wood and steel door and inspected his "guest" before entering. Kai remained where he was left the night before. He sat as silent as the grave, his shackled hands in his lap, bloodied and bruised against the damp wall. Dried rivers of blood trailed down the left side of his face creating a dark semicircle stain on his long sleeved cloudy blue shirt. The scrapping noise of the door being unbolted induced no reaction from the lifeless teen. Boris strode into the cell with his heavy metal soled boots clanking on the stone floor and leather coat creased with his every movement. Two guards did their job by the door and Boris stopped dead at Kai's feet. Towering over the pale frozen form. His amethyst orbs shielded by heavy eyelids and curtained by thick slate hair.

"Well Hello Kai, how are we this morning? Sleep well?"

"Go fuck yourself" Kai bitterly hissed.

"Still feisty as always I see…"

Kai sniggered. Boris knelt down close to Kais ear and huskily whispered "But for how long?" Boris took great glee in himself. "Pull him up" Boris ordered his subordinates and they did as they were told, dragging Kai to his feet. Boris stared intensely into Kais eyes searching for any fear to leech onto, alas flames and cold metal barriers through a frosty amethyst lens was all he could see. A defiant look. Hate filled tired eyes stared into Boris's opaque black goggles. Kai burst out laughing in Boris face. Sadistically.

"Boris still trying to please my grandfather, still trying to be applauded for your excellent work, it's pathetic." Kai sneered through a death glare.

"That's what I've always liked about you Kai, your attitude. Such a shame it couldn't be used in combination with Black Dranzer. You two would have been unstoppable, the ferocity in you, Black Dranzer feeds off anger and lust for power… then you have a change of heart" Spitting the words heart from his lips like it was dirt. "That's the weakness of emotion Kai, your downfall, too involved with those pesky Bladebreakers, but not anymore Kai hahahahehe NOT ANY MORE" Boris began to cackle wildly in Kais face. Kai lunged himself at Boris but was yanked back by the guards like a dog on a chain leash. "You'll be a dog of Biovolt once again young Kai". With that Boris lead the way out the room with Kai restrained by two guards behind him. Dragging Kai down the familiar dingy corridors and resisting all the fight Kai had, before they reached a white metal door. Kais heart began to pump ravenously.

"Fuck this is it, no way, I need to get out!" His mind raced. His eyes darted about and body thrashed around like his life depended on it. The guards were strong and having had no food for the past day his energy reserves were low.

Boris burst through the door and the smell of clinical disinfectant was suffocating. Kai gagged, the sick memories of tests, oh the endless tests and trials and nightmares of green tubes that sometimes were so lifelike, came flooding into his mind like an invasive fluid drowning him. Kai gasped trying to catch air as he desperately attempted to break free from the guards who were taking him to a table. A cold white table with an inch thick layer of laminated white padding lined its surface. Scratches, stabs and sweat marks showed Kai that he wasn't its first subject. The table had a raised head rest and 2 large cream padded buckles hung from the sides, at the right places for a torso and lower legs. The test room was tiled white from ceiling to wall to floor. Although gleamed white, the grimy sealant of the tiles and single dim bulb that hung from the ceiling gave the room a toxic yellow glow.

Kais shirt was ripped at the neck, blood and wet dirt stained it and his jeans in dark patches. His face was bruised but was still painted with dried red liquid and blue triangles. Boris stood contented as a Cheshire cat watching Kai struggle in a battle he wouldn't win. Kai was too weak and flustered to fight back. Boris knew enough that if it wasn't for those hand restraints Kai probably would have broken free and was grateful for them. Restraints were so much fun, they make the strong vulnerable, nigh on defenceless. Kais body was thrust onto the table and his legs were strapped to it tightly with wide buckles designed especially for the purpose. Then another strap was belted tightly across his torso. Huffing and fighting the belts constricting his lungs caused him to choke.

Kai frantically tried to break free with sheer force but to no avail.

"Just relax, calm down child" came the sinister voice from a dark corner, A tall, gaunt man wearing a white coat, black hair in a wraggly ponytail and thin rimmed glasses approached the table with something glinting in his hand. Kai froze with dread; his heart skipped a beat and eyes narrowed to pinheads. The young bladers sweating forehead and fear stricken expression made Boris's twisted evil heart dance with satisfaction. Boris stood leaning against the wall; eager for entertainment.

Kai watched as an empty injection was filled in front of him. The skeletal mans hands were so nimble and the injection was filled to the half way mark. The man gave Kai a quick glance.

"Good you've calmed down slightly, we don't want the needle breaking off in your neck do we?"

Kai speechless for words continued to fight one more time against the tight restraints that held him. Then flopped as his heart was going into panic and decided he needed to take control of himself.

" is it?"

Kai looked away from him, refusing to make eye contact. There was no point talking to him. Kai knew any pleading wouldn't work, past experience taught him that. The man that could be described as a doctor or mad scientist came close to Kai and put the loaded injection onto a sterilized platter.

"Don't be shy now boy, I'll tell you a bit about what I'm going to give you." He stood arms crossed beside him. "This drug is designed to detach you from emotion completely, numb your sense of self-awareness and take away desire. You will not be able to make decisions for yourself, the drug acts as a brain numbing agent… a hypnotic. There are a couple of nasty side effects though; you may experience blackouts, vomiting, convulsions, dizziness, amnesia, difficulty speaking, and possibly hallucinations and severe paranoia. But don't worry you'll be closely observed over the first 72 hours."

Boris left the wall and approached Kai.

"Hold his head to the left" the doctor instructed his Boss

Boris grabbed Kais head and held him in place. Kais eyes darted around the room like a scared rabbit trying to find escape. Kai thought he was going to faint with fear. Boris's foul musky hands pressed down onto his sore cheek and tender gums inside. He watched petrified out of the corner of his right eye, heard the scrape of the platter being nudged and the pop of the needle being drawn out of its cap. He watched as the "doctor" approached wearing white gloves holding a sanitary wipe.

"Hope you don't have a fear of needles" the scientist remarked.

He felt a cold rubbery hand feel his neck for a muscled part to invade. He then felt something cold and wet disinfect a small area and without warming he felt a sharp stabbing prick in the tight flesh of his neck. "arhhmmmm" Kai winced, his eyes clenched shut with pain. Kai felt the cool liquid rush beneath his hot skin. He felt violated. His toes clenched and fists were in a ball. Finally the "doctor" drew the needle out and walked away to dispose of the empty contraption.

"That wasn't so bad now was it Kai? How do you feel?" Boris hissed into Kais ear still forcing his face into the padding.

"Go to hell Boris" Kai spat.

"The drug will take from 10-15 minutes to take effect" the gaunt doctor stated.

* * *

_10 minutes later_

"Why is the room spinning?" Kai thought. This face relaxed.

"You're mine Kai" cackled Boris. Grinning from aside.

"I feel cold, really cold, can't focus, and vision blurring. BLACK"

"Dranzer Help!" "You're mine Kai" "Mommy" "Go to Hell" "Hey Kai!" Voices echoed so loudly in Kais shallowing mind like a cave of disturbing memories. The voices were form different people. Some friendly, some Evil.

"Who's next on the list?" asked the serpentine doctor.

Boris cradled Kais two toned head in his hands.

"MMM let's see…" Boris grinned with yellow fang like teeth.


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Hya everyone!! Hope you are all ok. It's been another long chapter and it took some time but here's chapter 6 for you. I want to say a BIG THANKYOU to Phoenix falling and Gem-gem Kai fan for all the reviewing and support I've received for this. I can honestly say if it weren't for your reviews I would have given up ages ago.

**Plus thankyou to anyone else that has reviewed my fic too, your comments didn't go unappreciated. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE If you have saved my fanfiction in favourite stories or read it and like what you read PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review my story for me. Even if it's a couple of words it would mean a lot to me. XD**

**And I do apologize if the story seems a bit slow. I promise you next chapter will be a lot more eventful. Saint shields coming to town maybe!!!**

**Anyway here's Chapter 6**

After the Police officers left that afternoon, Tyson found himself thinking of nobody else but Kai. Tyson knew it, the Bladebreakers knew it and he was sure Kai knew it too, that he idolized his captain. Kai was so darn cool. The fan girls loved him, little kids dressed and acted like him and Tyson envied him for it. But to Tyson, Kai was like no other to him. They had a special connection, a strange kind of friendship not built on going out to the movies or trivial things like that. Kai and Tyson jeered one another to be better than each other, better, faster, stronger smarter. In the Beydish they were unstoppable, invincible people. Tyson loved what he had with Kai, their minds would disappear into dream like zones as their beyblades collided and smashed reality into fragments.

Tyson was worried and sick of the waiting around. Lying on his back on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling with his right arm draped over the side, his fingers stroked the brown carpet beneath him. Chocolate coloured eyes transfixed on nothing in particular, his cap resting on his stomach leaving his hair exposed to the light breeze that drifted through the dojos open doors.

"Tyson... You ok Buddy?" Max said breaking the silence of Tyson's thoughts.

"…I SAID TYSON!!!" He yelled at his team mate in a world of his own.

Max towered over where Tyson lay then sat beside him cross legged on the floor.

"Max, I just wish I knew where he was, that he was ok"

"I know bud, I know, we all do"

Tyson and Max exchanged a swift reassuring grin to one another then returned to their frowns.

"RING RING" "RING RING" "RING R…"

"Yes Hello Granger residents" Ray answered the phone grabbing it from its resting point.

Tyson and Max sat up and waited with eager ears.

"What now?... Ok see you soon then" Ray pressed a button and put the phone back on the holder.

"Hey guys!! The police have found something."

With that he was then approached by all members of the house apart from Daichi who remained beyblading outside on his own, fed up with Tyson's lacking competitive drive.

"Whats up dawg, they found him yet?" came the hip slang remark from Grandpa Granger

"No its just the police, they've found CCTV footage of Kai and they think there's something we should see, more like identify but they wouldn't say, they just said they're coming over right now." Ray said flicking his long satin black hair braid aside.

"I wonder what they've found." Hilary pondered aloud.

* * *

_25minutes later_

"Hello again officers." Greeted Mr Dickenson as he stepped aside.

"Hello Sir." Came one reply after another as the officers entered.

The duo was led to the kitchen table as before and soon was surrounded by the eager teens. Each seated with faces full of concern and anticipation.

"Firstly we need you to take a look at this footage we took from a local grocery shop in town." the female police woman said whilst pulling a video wrapped in an airtight bag from her handbag.

"Do you have a TV with vcr?"

With that Grandpa Granger wheeled in a large box shaped TV with video player built in.

As she placed the Video in the player she stated professionally.

"We need you to confirm that this is Master Kai Hiwatari and if you know these two people who seem to be following him". This caused the teens eyes to widen and brows to focus.

The TVs screen fuzzed for a second then switched to a camera shot stating time and the date. Then they see him. Kai walked casually floating like he always did with his hands in his pockets then …drifted out of sight all too briefly. Behind him two cloaked figures were closely seen trailing him. Their faces too blurry to see or make any guesses.

The table was silent.

"Yes that's our Kai" Mr Dickenson murmured, accompanied by a deep sigh.

"And the cloaked pair...?" said the older officer.

"Not a clue, I'm sorry" grunted Tyson as he crossed his arms into a bed for his face on the table.

"Well maybe you'll recognize this" the female officer again pulled a sandwich bag from her handbag and placed it in the middle of the table. Within it sat a dart, a small silver, three pronged projectile with a cavity for whatever substance it carried.

The Bladebreakers and adults looked at it with shock, scared to touch it at first. Then Kenny bravely picked it up and examined it.

"We found this in an alleyway only a few yards away from where Kai was last seen in that video footage. We had it analysed back at the lab. It contained a heavy sedative, one not commonly used. And I'm sad to say, it matches Kais DNA and fingerprints." Added the male officer. He confirmed what they dreaded most.

Kenny peered at it through his thick rounded glasses. Scanning it, moving it and twirling it around in its plastic sealing.

"Aha, eureka!"

Kenny's words caused alarm, Tyson's head shot up and even Daichi curiously poked in his head from the doorway.

"That's what I was looking for. Their emblem…"

"Biovolt… Chief?"

"Exactly Tyson, just as I thought and this is evidence. We couldn't be sure up till now but this is definitely Biovolts doing" Said Kenny readjusting his glasses.

The plastic packaging with its contents was passed back to the female officer who then tucked it away.

"So what now?" asked Hilary.

"We go back to the office and see what more we can do, we know all about Biovolt and Boris Balkov. He's been on the run for a while now, slippery character." Said the older Policeman with narrowed eyes. "Nobody seems to catch him."

"We may need to call you to the station at some point soon for further questioning" stated the female officer.

For the second time that day the police were thanked and left.

Tyson was upset, really upset, Max was down in the dumps, Ray felt the strains of the depressive mood, Hilary wept inside herself, Kenny tried to keep himself busy with Dizzi but his mind kept wandering and Daichi wasn't himself either. Seeing Kai again filled them all with false hope that he was ok, then the projectile hit home that he might not be.

* * *

His breath rippled along the surface of a shallow puddle under his right cheek. With every drip of blood from Tala's forehead, a new swirl of crimson colour danced within the stagnant water of the cell floor. His vision was fuzzy, clothes torn and skin ripped, damp and chilled to the bone. He felt like a frozen reptile in dire need of the suns radiating heat. The first thing he noticed was the stabbing light through the bars of his stone cage and how it pained his eyes to adjust to it. Seriously roughed up and exhausted he shakily pushed himself off the floor to a seated position. Grimacing with every move. He looked at his hands, inspecting each torn knuckle and grazed pad. Something was missing.

"Where are they?!!!!"

Spencer, Ian and Bryan were gone from the cell. Taken in his sleep.

Talas mind and heart raced. He felt vulnerable and helpless and now alone; he was naked. He nearly fell off balance as he stumbled to his feet. Although damp and frozen inside, he didn't shiver, the fury within him loaded him like a hot cannon.

"BORIS!!! YOU BASTARD!!!"

Talas posture was that of a Lycan from an underworld fantasy movie. His haunting blue eyes flared as his mouth snarled dangerously. Haunches up, neck hair on end and white tipped claws at the ready. His meek frame rippled in the light radiance of the sunrise and released smoky clouds of breath in the chilly air.

"BORIS. COME IN HERE AND FACE ME!!" Tala growled at the top of his lungs.

"No need to shout Tala, I'm right here" Sneered the black goggle wearing fiend through the bars.

"What have you done with them? TELL ME!!"

Boris unbolted the door causing Talas sensitive ears to shudder the under the screech. Boris and 2 guards entered and stood no less than 5 feet away. Too close for Talas comfort.

"Calm down Tala, they're just fine, just resting" he grinned cruelly.

"Resting...Where?" he glared.

"You'll find out soon enough"

"Boris!"

Like a mental twig his temper snapped. Tala attacked his tormentor, grabbed him by the scruff of his leather jacket and dragged Boris down, now face to face at his apparent shorter level. This took Boris by surprise. He had clearly forgotten how ferocious Tala could be on a bad day.

"How fun he would be to break again. Break into being my loyal pet once more" thought Boris as he stared into those cold satanic baby blues.

"You always snapped quickly, hmff you wanna see your team Tala? Come with me" said Boris whilst breaking Talas hold. He started for the door and glanced back to make sure he was following. A blind lamb to the slaughter.

Every inch of Talas mind was screaming this is a trap, his instincts were never wrong but he hadn't much choice. Ian, Spencer and Bryan need him and as team leader, he took his duties of protection very seriously and he knew as team members they'd do the same for him.

Tala skulked behind Boris, belittled by his old teachers' large build. Following Boris down the nostalgic mould ridden tunnels he occasionally glared behind him to see the goons physically blocking his way out and watching his back like a hawk. Then they passed a large clinical white door.

"Why is that door so familiar" Talas pulse thumped in his veins as if to say "You DON'T want to know" Tala eyed it as he walked past, then they turned a corner and into another white door with printed words reading "Observation Rooms" in Russian on a plaque.

"Boris what is this?" Talas eyes were wide, pupils tiny and jaw agape, he began backing away. Boris pulled the handle down, turned around and grinned evilly. He opened the door; bright light hit the dark, shadows danced and the brightness invaded Tala's eyes causing him to flinch in agony. The hooded guards shoved him into the light behind Boris and behind they entered too. Tala froze. Sheer terror hit him. He began shaking. Before him were 6 other doors. 3 sets of 2 doors opposite each other with a small peeping window and medical clipboard hang from each of the 12ft x 12ft white padded cubicles. Their interior could only be described as cushioned on all 4 walls and the high ceiling was white tile. The type of accommodation reserved only for the clinically insane or suicidal maniacs that would do anything humanly possible to hurt themselves. A table with restraints waited over the far wall with menacing straps dangling at its sides, a small clinical desk tucked neatly into a corner and a medicine cupboard hung from the wall. Talas heart plummeted to his stomach as he read the names on the doors. Starting from the left hand side, read "Bryan", next "Ian" next "Spencer, opposite Spencer read "KAI then…

Tala turned on his heels and ran into the guards, desperately trying to pass their body wall.

"Noooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhh" the goons took hooked an arm each and Tala began fighting against them. kicking, biting. "Boris. Please! Lemme go!"

"Yes Tala… that room there… IS… YOURS! HAHAHAHA"

"Oh… and Tala I thought you wanted to see your team mates?"

Tala was dragged roughly to Bryan's door. On it hung a clipboard with weights, stats, doses and reactions. Tala looked to the floor, tears filling his eyes. He forced his head up and looked through the tiny square foot sized window. Bryan lay unconscious in a heap, dressed in white shorts and a greyish white straight jacket. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head. Strangely he had been cleaned up. All dirt and blood had been washed away, maybe for clinical reasons. Tala's eyes felt like they could over flow at any time. He moved on his own accord to the next "room". As he stared at Ian whom was in exactly the same condition as Bryan, unconscious, clean, arms restrained at the chest in a straight jacket, the buckles glittering in the spotlight. After him he moved to Spencer. Tala knew the big lug would be exactly the same but he had to see him, to know he was there at least. Boris leaned back on the wall between Kai and Tala's room. He waited for his next subject's turn; happily showing his teeth in contempt. Tala turned around slowly to face him, his eyes staring at the tiled black floor, eyes ready to burst watery emotion. Running was not an option now matter how much he wanted it. His friends need him and he'd never forgive himself even if he was to miraculously escape. Tala raised his head to gaze Boris in the face. Just as that point his emotions of hate, disgust, terror, pain became all too much and he couldn't hold it any longer. Tears tore down his cheeks, over his swollen jaws and fell, tapping the floor as they broke.

"You monster" Tala whispered, his disgust ridden body shuddered. Boris simply carried on smirking.

"You should know better than to show weakness Tala, crying is frowned upon, you should know that." Grinning. Taunting him.

"SHUT UP!" Tala yelled even though his tears were choking him he snarled with sheer hate.

Disliking Talas lack of fear Boris stopped smirking. Boris was used to kids at the abbey crippling with fear with his very presence. The large brute took the red head teen by the throat lifting him from the ground. Tala un-phased didn't care. It was like a part of him cracked; the part that says "you're in trouble so do something about it!". The drive that all humans have, like if you were standing on train tracks and you see a train coming, the kind of instinct that tells you get out of the way. Tala's self preservation drive, the drive to defend himself, to flee was nonexistent. He crashed Tala against the wall between Brian and Ian "rooms". He pulled him towards him then smashed the red head's back against the wall causing him to yelp.

"Go for it Boris! Do your worst! What more could you possibly do to me?!!" Tala yelled within inches of Boris's nose.

"You robbed me of my childhood!"

"Oh you'll see Tala, You'll see" Boris now raving mad. He held Tala with one hand round his neck and the other took Tala's waist. Boris turned and wrestled him to the table. The subordinate thugs thought now were the time to assist.

"One of you get Dr Grimegkov, one stay here and buckle his legs"

Tala lay limp he knew there was no point trying to fight him off. Over the years he had learnt that physically he was no match for Boris. He learnt from a VERY young age that Boris was superior in strength and was repeatedly reminded of it. Tala stared unblinking at the ceiling, straight lipped, eyes lost in emotional defeat. Boris strapped him down at his torso as a guard did the same with his legs.

"You'll see what I can do to you Tala, you just sit back and watch me" Boris sniggered into his toys left ear. Tala thought a reaction is what Boris wants. "I'm not going to give you the satisfaction Boris. Go to Hell". The white coated doctor with wriggly pony tailed black hair burst through the door with the large goon beside him.

"This one too Boss?" asked the doctor. A needle sucked up the contents of a tiny glass bottle in his wiry hands.

"Yes. Give him a higher dose than the others" he sneered

"But sir that's a bit dangerous and…"he mumbled

"I don't care. Do it" he cackled.

Tala didn't even flinch as the long sharp needle was stabbed into his neck and the venom injected. Silently Tala continued to stare at the ceiling remembering his friends and the points of his life he could label as Happy.

* * *

Flashback

"Hey Tala. What do you want on your pizza?" Bellowed Spencer up the stairway to a half naked Tala wearing just a white towel around his waist.

"Pepperoni! And mushrooms!" he bellowed back.

"What about Bryan?"

"Whaaah?"

"I said WHAT DOES BRYAN WANT?!!!!" trying to over shout loud music.

Tala banged furiously on Ian's door, one hand clutching the slipping wet towel.

"Turn it fricken down will you!"

The obnoxious heavy rock music halted instantly.

"BRYAN! What do you want on your pizza?"

"I'm having a curry"

"NO Bryan we're ordering from the same place. I'm not having you, nicking our pizza when your curry doesn't arrive on time like always."

"Fine Bossy I'll have ham and pineapple"

"Ian?"

"What?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"No Tala. What do you want?"

Gritting his teeth and a thick vein popping on his forehead he asked again.

"Ian, What do you want from the pizza guy?" Gritted Tala

"ohhh right Ill have mmmmm… hmmmmmmmm………."

"What does he want Tala?" bellowed Spencer again, obviously getting impatient.

"What do you want Ian?" Tala's patience running thin.

"UUUUMMMMMM…"

"Ian. What do you want for the last time" Eye twitching now.

"UUUMMMMM… ….." hummed the dumb struck Ian

"Fuck Ya I'm deciding" Tala said twirling around.

"He's having a meat feast" Tala shouted.

"I don't want a meat feast… um Ill have sweet corn and tuna"

"Too late. Already ordered it!" he pouted.

With that Ian decided it would be a smart idea to grab the towel from Tala's waist. Like any typical guy, his first reaction was to cover his manhood. Tala screamed and squealed in embarrassment. Ian proceeded to whip his team leaders bare butt cheeks repeatedly with it. Tala's face instantly went red and turned his body so his fleshy crown jewels were guarded. The towel was wet and wet towel travelling at high speed at soft flesh left all 4 of Tala's cheeks bright pink.

"You bastard!"

Tala shot to his bedroom and immediately threw on a pair of grey joggers and a black tank top and burst straight back out again. (yes he did forget to put on underwear)

"Where is he?!!!" Tala growled wildly to nobody in particular.

"Where is the cunt?!!" Tala went from bedroom to bedroom opening wardrobe doors, under beds, behind doorways and furiously kicked piles of high clothing destined for the laundry basket. 10 minutes passed. Nowhere to be found up here. Tala practically flew down the stair case.

"Now Bryan and Spencer… where is he? I know you're hiding him, I'm not going to hurt him…" The last statement he said as sweet and sincerely as possible whilst cracking his knuckles.

"…MUCH!!"

"Now Tala you know he has ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder)" added Bryan

"I know Bryan… I know… he'll have fat lip disorder too and broken legs syndrome as well and if you want; YOU can even give him CPR when I'm done with him too." Spat Tala sarcastically

"SMASH!!" A glass smashed in the kitchen.

"Sooooo you've been in the kitchen all along eh Ian"

Tala stalked into the kitchen, knelt down and pulled each cupboard door open, barely missing his knees as they swung outwards. Last one over there. Bingo!

"AAAAAAHHHHH" Screamed Ian. He scream high pitched like a little girl.

Ripping him from his hiding place amongst frying pans and mixing bowls, Tala grasped Ian by the scruff of his shirt and held his face close. Fury in his crystal blue eyes.

Ian gulped deeply and made an "eeeeep" sound. His body language said "I'm in so much trouble, BE GENTLE".

"PIZZA'S HERE!"

Bryan paid the delivery boy and took the pile of cheezy takeaway to Tala for him to dish out. Tala released Ian roughly but smirked at the same time which made Ian rather uneasy to say the least. Tala never drops anything, not like that. What's running through his mind?

Tala flipped the box open and pleasantly handed the ham and pineapple to Bryan, next the cheese and tomato to Spencer. His was beneath that and carefully placed it on a side board. He opened the 4th box.

"Oh look Ian…it's your meat feast" he cried enthusiastically

He turned the box around so that Ian could see it.

"You want it Ian?"

A stunned silence hung in the air. Spencer and Bryan looked at each other nervously.

"UUMMmmm…" pondered Ian feeling much like a rabbit in headlights.

"You want it don't you Ian?"

"……………….."

Tala's eyes were menacing, creepy like.

"UMM yeah"

"HAVE IT THEN!" rapidly Tala squelched the fatty takeaway into Ian face. You could hear Ian gasping for air beneath the layers of cheese and chunks of sausage and beef.

Ian stood stunned, hands by his side, face dribbling in pizza topping and grease, a round piece of meat stuck to his forehead and a slab of yellow mozzarella stuck to his cheek.

Tala proudly waltzed out of the kitchen with his pizza in hand and nestled down with it in front of the Saturday night TV. Spencer and Bryan just gawked at Ian's face and burst out laughing uncontrollably. Ian took in a deep breath and scooped up 2 handfuls of the mush that used to be his pizza from the kitchen floorboards.

He entered the living room, aimed, and fired.

"Splat" the back of Tala's head took on the brunt of the missile. Tomato puree sprayed everywhere on impact. The red head stayed still momentarily taking in what had just happened and felt the back of his newly washed hair.

"Oh shit!!!" Ian thought.

Tala grabbed a chunk of his own pizza and threw a missile of his own hitting Ian down his favourite shirt. Yellows, reds and pepperoni circles now decorated it. Tala threw another and another, Ian too slow to defend himself was blinded by chunks of pig meat. Wiping his eyes and clutching his sides the oblivious Spencer entered the room straight into the path of flying pizza. Bryan just as stupid entered the messy battle too.

The living room became a war zone, missiles of pizza topping flew, bombs of fatty food splat down walls leaving grease stains on the wall paper. The boys quickly learned that pizza flew quite well in balls and the cheese acted well as glue. Carpet became littered with various lumps of meat or other topping, most of which were trodden into the carpet. Pizza covered the TV, photos that hung from the walls, furniture, and coffee table weren't spared. Carefree, the Blitzkrieg boys had the messiest, nastiest, greasiest fight of their lives. The fight ended and the boys were coated from head to toe in Pizza juice.

"You're tidying up Ian" smiled Tala as he left the room to have yet another shower.

End of flashback

* * *

Boris watched with lust as the drug made Talas head spin and grogginess engulfed him. Tala's world went black after time passed. His face painted with wet tear marks and an expression of disgust. Disgust in himself.

The doctor checked his pulse. Satisfied it was normal he wheeled the table and his patient out and down the hall to be cleaned and "new clothes" fitted. Boris watched in satisfaction as his favourite toy was broken so quickly. To him Tala was and always will be. A play thing. Unlike Kai. Now he was something else, a weapon.

Boris peered into Kai's room. "Excellent he's waking"

Kais body shuffled and arms flexed under his straight jacket like a pupae trying to hatch from its cocoon. He lay on his side in a Z shape, legs together and head bowed in. Boris watched on intrigued. He always loved seeing people vulnerable, made him feel superior, he longed for power and at Biovolt he sure had it.

Kais twitching soon turned to full scale movement. Kai lifted his head and with a lot of effort and tipping over he made it to his knees. A great feat really considering he had a straight jacket on. Kai shuffled over to a wall to help him stand and used his legs to push himself up. He was too unsteady and fell over his own feet trying to walk. Crashing to his knees once more. His eyes couldn't be seen beneath the layers of drooping two tone hair. Kai stayed put resting on his knees, his feet beneath him and head bowed over downwards like a slave would to a king.

"Hmm gave up this easily. Not like you Kai"

The doctor could be heard from the other side of the double doors, with his back he burst through and wheeled Tala in behind him. Tala had been washed, his head bandaged and body had been tucked inside a fresh straight jacket. Boris cradled Tala in his arms like a child, took him inside his new room then dumped him. He literally threw Tala to the ground, didn't wanna play with his toy right now. Anyone would be grateful Tala wasn't awake for that. But right now Kai awake, a much more interesting gadget.

"Dr, unlock the door" The doctor did as he was told and held the door open. Kai stayed put, his head still bowed over, his hair darkly draping forward.

"Aren't you going to check on him? Do your doctor thing?" asked Boris expectantly.

"Erm *cough* I… I.. I yes. I had better". He was plainly scared. He had seen others come round from this drug, confused, dizzy, and sedate but others come round violent and full of rage. From what the doctor had seen earlier he didn't particularly want to find out how Kai would turn out. He had learned that this was the same blader that destroyed half the Abby with a single beyblade in seconds' years ago. He shuffled nervously. Boris sneered and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, don't bother." he grunted. Boris knelt close to Kai in the door way.

"Kai? Welcome back" he sneered.

Kai lifted his head slightly enough for his eyes to be seen glaring at the man before him through the parting of slate grey hair. The doctor jumped back but Boris just returned the stare.

"And how do we feel?"

Kai didn't even say a word, didn't even blink.

The doctor had picked up Kais report card and began scribbling.

"I need to take his pulse"

"Well do it then" exclaimed Boris

The doctor gulped then gingerly stepped around Boris and knelt beside Kai. Taking a deep breath he placed 2 fingers just below Kai jaw line where he started to take Kais pulse whilst counting and timed with his watch. Again Kai remained statuesque. His pupils remained transfixed at Boris.

"Can you understand me Kai?" questioned Boris

Kai remained silent as the grave. Emotionless at every angle.

Boris straightened up. "Is he fit for training?"

"Physically he seems fine, all vitals are normal…just he doesn't appear coherent" replied the mad scientist.

"Get the jacket off of him then get him up." ordered Boris

The guards began unbuckling Kai's chest and still Kai remained calm and controlled. He never took his gaze from Boris's, this left him a little on edge. He glared back just as evilly but Kai had a deep flare of chaos in those amethyst eyes, destructive like a bomb ready for the moment to detonate.

They forced Kai to his feet. His thin white t-shirt clung close to his well toned torso and white shorts clung close too. Kai didn't seem to care how cold it was without the warmth of the jacket, or how trapped he was in such a tiny space with 2 guards, a doctor that struck fear into him hours before and Boris watching his every move. He simply stared at his commander like a demented soldier waiting for orders.

"Follow me Kai, you three stay close behind him." Boris began walking away towards the double doors. Kai followed much to the goggle wearing maniac's satisfaction. Everything about Kai was cold and chilling; he was pale as a ghost, dressed in white, soft feet padded down the damp corridors, lilac glassy eyes shone in the very little light that cut through the darkness of the hallways. His slate hair still draped over his face and head still bowed slightly like a beaten rottweiler that still followed its master.

They reached a large set of brown doors that creaked as Boris pushed them open.

Kai followed him in. As Boris stopped; so did Kai. The two toned blader now stood behind Boris and glared into his back.

"Kai. Do you know what this is?"

"Beydish" Kai murmered colder than ever before. His tongue frostier than his stare.

"What was that? Beydish… It's a Beydish SIR!" Boris growled and whirled round.

"It's a beydish Sir" Kai repeated with ice daggers in his eyes.

"Now launch this beyblade into that dish on my command" with that Boris pulled out a standard Biovolt beyblade with launcher and placed them roughly into Kais hands.

Kai immediately readied himself; legs spread apart, arms out and Beyblade ready for launch.

"Let it rip" ordered Boris.

Kai immediately did what was ordered. The beyblade spun with perfect control, spin, speed, angle. His attention now entirely on the beyblade.

"Perfect Kai, well done. We'll see how you do with an old friend now shall we?"

"Black Dranzer, remember him?" Boris hissed.

Boris pulled the black and dark green beyblade from an inside pocket of his jacket and placed it into Kais right palm.

Kai glared at it intensely.

"Black Dranzer?"

Black Dranzer glowed brightly to his master. The blades weight, temperature, size and appearance so dangerously familiar. The reunition of blade and skin repeatedly sent flickering memories though his distant mind.

* * *

Flashback

Young Kai stretched up to grasp the Beyblade that had called to him the day he first set eyes on it. He would lie with eyes shut and see its perfect spin dancing around in his mind. He had to have it. Perfection.

"At last!"

"Let it Rip!" he whispered in the dark.

"CRASH, BANG, ZIP, ZZZZZSCRASH, BOOM, CRACK!"

"Arrhhhhh" Little Kai screamed. The apocalyptic blade flashed.

The blade couldn't be stopped, it was so powerful, beyond control.

Out of control. Black Dranzer destroyed everything in its path. Half the Abbey to be exact. Shot through walls as if they were made of butter, melted the metal doors, plastic, glass disintegrated. The mess hall was left in shatters, corridors caved in, foundations gave way. Air became thick blinding dust. Suffocating. Noise, deafening, so loud, screaming littered the dormitories as the savage beyblade ripped through them and anybody inside. Darkness.

End of Flashback

* * *

Kais jaw dropped and eyes stared wide open in horror as he let the beyblade slip from his fingers. His hands cooled back to ice once more. His eyes were pained with the evil memory of that day. Never had he had a vision so detailed before. The screams, the cries, all his fault. The black and toxic green beyblade dropped and rolled to Boris's feet almost as if it had a mind of its own. That bitbeast did have a mind of its own and chaos ruled it. Boris looked at it then looked at Kai. Kai was lost in his own dimension of thought and memories.

Flashback

"I can't believe I came that close, I need to put things right. That day on the Lake, I almost drowned. I betrayed the people who saved me. My friends. I understand now"

End of flashback

Flashback

"Use Black Dranzer and we can rule the world together Kai" said Voltaire. Black Dranzer chorused with him and glowed unearthly in his palm. I took the blade and betrayed him. For my friends.

End of flashback

Flashback

"NO, I vow never to use it again". Kai locked the Beyblade away into his pocket next to Dranzer. You maybe a part of me Black Dranzer but you will never be in control… ever again!"

End of flashback

"Whats this Kai. You refusing to blade?" Boris was NOT best pleased.

Kai looked away from Boris and stared at the bare floor in front of him. The black tiles smothered in dirt showed no reflection apart from the odd spot of red paint, or was it.

"Kai. Take Black Dranzer and launch it!!" Boris growled loudly, echoing repeatedly down the complex tunnels and rat holes.

"No…my friends" Kai muttered lowering his head further like a dog that knows he's done a bad thing. Silently he waited for the storm that was coming his way.

Boris snapped at the doctor whom was shuffling nervously by the shadow covered brown wooden doors.

"You said the drug makes them emotionless puppets, that it had worked, perfected you said!! Look at him. Refusing orders!!!"

The doctor began to sweat and backed to the door itself. His white coat rubbing against it.

"He may just need a higher dose Boris, he's probably resisting the drug." he quickly quivered.

Boris wasn't taking any of this. He stomped over to stone cold Kai. Kai didn't even flinch. What would be the point? Boris took him by the scruff of his t-shirt and shook him violently.

"Do what I say now Kai!!!"

"No… never again" he stiffly murmured whilst still looking at the empty floor.

Boris lost all patience and punched Kai in the left cheek. Then square in the stomach with all the force he could administer. The strike caused Kai to wretch for his breath back then slumped to the icy plane below him, dropping to the concrete like a bruised sack, his knees crashed like heavy stones. Boris took Kai by the ankle and began dragging him across the frozen lake of black tile. Boris had the strength of a bull and resistance was painfully pointless. The doctor sped out of the way sharply and followed Boris back to the "Observation rooms". Kai didn't even try to writhe free. Freedom was something so distant, so far away from grasp. He couldn't feel anything. Emotions were frosted over, nothing inside beat or kicked anymore. No hope, no control.

His soft back ripped and caught in upturned jiggered pieces of tile and brick depending on the corridor they were passing through. His mucky white shirt had rolled up to his neck leaving his bare back to suffer the floor and stomach to shiver in the arctic air. Corridors, tunnels, large doorways passed and moments later they arrived back at the "Observation rooms".

Kai was swung up to the restraints table like a slab of meat. The listless carcass of a champion. The bluenette did all his instincts would allow him to, gaze at the ceiling.

"Let's try 10mls then shall we Kai. Maybe then you'll be of some use" Boris sneered as another familiar pain stabbed Kais plush neck. The needle burying deep and blue liquid invaded his veins and bodily tubes. Again moments of paralytic silence passed until the ceiling of white tiles darkened in shade, then turn into a grey and spots of dust began to whirl. Kais eyes rolled into the back of his head. Darkness engulfed.

"This drug had better work Doctor" snorted Boris.

"Yes of course it will Boss. This higher dose is enough for a fully grown man. I've never seen anyone show any such resistance to the drug."

Boris watched with atonement at Kais unconscious body. Glaring at him up and down.

"Erm Boris, I think there is something you may want to see"

Boris peeled away from Kai with slow interest.

"The Blitzkrieg boy Bryan…he's…awake"

Bryan stared emptily from his "cell". No aggression, sorrow, hate, love, feeling, just hollow eyes portrayed the nothingness of his heart.

Boris smiled manically.

"Brian never failed to disappoint"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bryan was transfixed on nothing but maybe the tiny glass window that allowed him to be watched. His eyes were hollow and empty, his lips showed no expression, not even a frown. His grey fluffy hair was messy and manic and pale skin was as plain as the snow.

"Get him out. I want to see if he's another failure too" Boris glared at the quivering doctor. He left Kai's unconscious body still strapped in the restraints to inspect the newly awake teen.

The doctor quaked over to the Blitzkrieg boy's door, he swiped his card and the door beeped as access was granted. The skinny professor opened the door slightly and backed away to let it swing open on its own. Bryan looked perfect.

Bryan was a special "student" to Boris. Years ago, Boris handpicked a small selection of Biovolt soldiers to take part in an experiment. To see if attacking the bladers as well as their beyblades had a positive out come. Bryan showed excessive positive results. He, as well as the others were trained to shoot their blades at life-size dummy's and mannequins. They were taught where vital and sensitive organs were, where pressure point were situated, the areas of which to attack if you wanted a quick match if you get what I mean. They were taught how to be discrete about it too so as not to be caught by the beyblade officials that monitored matches for anything illegal. The BBA rules and regulations safety act (that all beybladers have to sign before entering matches) state that the beyblade must stay in the Beydish during battle and cannot make any contact with their opponent. Any such contact will mean instant disqualification of the blader and his/her team. Boris noticed that bitbeasts weren't mentioned anywhere in the safety act and if the bitbeasts couldn't be seen, then they can't be disqualified for it.

Bryan was Boris's star pupil. At the age of 8 Bryan could hit a mannequin meters away with his eyes shut and have Falborg reduce it to ribbons within seconds. His aim was perfect, his judgement was flawless and ferocity was unmatched by anyone at Biovolt. Even the much appraised Kai couldn't contend with Bryan's sensational appetite for destruction.

"How are you feeling Bryan?" asked Boris expectantly with his arms crossed and black goggles shimmering.

Bryan turned his head to face Boris. His body didn't move, eyes didn't blink and expression never changed. He was like an automated robot with steely eyes and tongue as heavy as iron. A tongue so heavy in fact he didn't reply.

"Say something Bryan" ordered Dr Grimegcov

"The drug numbs all sense of emotion and even thoughts are slurred. He may not be able to speak yet" the man added

"Will you shut up and get that jacket off him." stabbed Boris

The nervous doctor jumped immediately to his task. He undid the tight buckles and the straight jacket fell away.

Boris grinned. "Follow me Bryan… I have a special task for you." As always, in the dim stagnant light his teeth shone a creamy yellow glow.

Bryan passed a series of tunnels and large walk through pipes on his travels with Boris. Not that he cared or remembered anything; he didn't feel fear, hate, distrust, the cold. His entire mind said to walk and that was it. Boris told him to walk and therefore he did. He marched with his hands by his sides and delicate padded feet splashed in the shallow puddles of the tunnel floor. They reached a large brown door which was heaved open by 2 henchmen that travelled ahead of Boris. The doctor stayed behind to put Kai back into his jacket and "room". Dr Grimegcov decided it was best to stay away from Boris for as long as possible. Boris was too violent for his comfort. Grimegcov cared very little for the boys at Biovolt and after years of service at "Balcov Abbey" he was used to their screams and cries. He was available and Biovolt was paying, so there was no problem. Besides who would employ a corrupted cocaine sniffing doctor anyway.

Bryan was made to stop before a large silver beydish. Boris took Bryan's two hands and held them up from their previous dangling positions. An upgraded Falborg and gun-like launcher were placed into his frozen hands. Bryan stared coldly blank at them.

"Launch Falborg into the beydish" ordered Boris gruffly

"…Falborg…" grunted Bryan croakily.

"Yes Brian, now launch her into the beydish, I know you can do it." pressed Boris.

Bryan loaded his beyblade into the launcher and aimed for the beydish.

"Let it RIP" murmured Brian

Bryan pulled the trigger and Falborg shot into it in a flash. It grazed, scratched and whipped around it wildly. Bryan watched its changes of direction and grace around the beydish.

"Fal…borg…I remember… " he whispered inside himself.

Bryan still remained as robotic as before, no smiling and no frown as Boris looked at him with content.

"Now Bryan. Recall her" Ordered Boris

Falborg completed a full circuit of the dish then bounced into her masters ready to receive hand. He just continued to stare at the spot she had exited the dish from. Zombie like. She felt slightly warm and her faint heat spread through Bryan's hand. He realized he liked it and wrapped his fist tightly around her. His whole body felt dead, cold, pale and very porcelain.

"Bring it in!" Bellowed Boris loudly.

A goon strode through the open door wheeling something into the hall. It had wheels underneath and was covered by a white sheet. Bryan gazed at it. The goon abandoned it at Boris's side.

"You may remember this Bryan… you used to train with these" Smirked Boris

Boris took a corner of the sheet and tugged it off causing a sharp slipping sound. Beneath the white Perspex sheet was a dummy.

It was white and padded like most crash test dummies. It had a red and black target poster stuck on its chest complete with bull's-eye in the middle.

Bryan stared at it as emotionless as before. Boris strode clear away from it.

"Launch Falborg at it Brian, Rip it to pieces!" growled Boris like a nasty hunter would yell his dogs to do to a fox.

* * *

Flashback

Little 8 year old Bryan dressed in Biovolt rags aimed his grey beyblade at the crash test dummy and fired. Boris and several analysts watched by. The beyblade shot straight through the left of the chest, otherwise the heart region and back out the other side with little effort at all. Stuffing bled out of the back of the dummy and sprayed in little tufts on the floor behind it.

"Excellent Bryan, now onto stage two…" applauded Boris

Another beyblader was placed opposite Bryan. He was Bryan's age and size and aimed his beyblade at him ready to fire.

"Now do the same again Bryan" cackled Boris expectantly. He grinned evilly in grim wait for what would happen next.

Bryan loaded his beyblade and fired.

End of flashback

* * *

"I SAID RIP IT TO PIECES BRYAN!" Yelled Boris angrily

Bryan injected his beyblade into the launcher and stationed himself ready to shoot. His legs wide apart and arms outstretched ready to pull the trigger for its release. His eyes and body language were aiming at the target. Though strangely he could see two targets. Identical in everyway although one was moving slightly and shifted whilst the other stayed still. Bryan's face didn't show any confusion or surprise. Automatically he shifted his arms to point at the other target. The moving one.

Boris suddenly became very flustered.

"What are you doing Bryan!! Stop it. Your target is over there!!" yapped Boris as he pointed wildly at the only target in the room.

Bryan stood ready and aiming at the target that seemed to jiggle around more now that he was aiming at it.

"Let…it…"

"NO BRYAN! STOP IT!! NOW!!!" yelled Boris frantically backing away as fast as he could without tripping; his hands waving in front of him protectively.

"rip…"

click

Bryan pulled the trigger but nothing shot out of the launcher. His arms and launcher/ gun remained in the air.

Boris gasped in astonishment and relief. Trembling, he marched heavily over to Bryan and snatched the launcher out of Bryan's hands.

He rapidly inspected it and found that the Falborg had jammed in the launcher. In his numbness, Bryan had loaded it wrong.

Boris was livid. He took Bryan by the scruff of his t-shirt and shook him back and forth.

Just at that moment Dr Grimecgov burst into the room.

"The other 2 Blitzkrieg boys… Ian and Spencer are awake"

"Bryan was hallucinating and nearly KILLED ME!" growled Boris loudly.

"Bring Spencer and Ian to me NOW!! We begin their training at once!"

The crooked doctor hurried off without hesitation accompanied by two Balcov henchmen. Their stamping feet could be heard echoing through the empty halls and disintegrate as they distanced further.

Boris snapped back to Bryan. The grey haired blader didn't seem to care. Boris held him in the air like a large heavy rag doll and glared at his "perfect soldier" furiously.

Boris sighed and dropped the boy to his feet. Bryan landed without a flaw and continued to stare into the nothing of oblivion. Boris backhanded Bryan across his left cheek then swang his hand back across the other cheek. Bryan produced no defence for himself and took the onslaught as he was supposed to and as a child, had always done.

Moments passed and foot steps could be heard from the corridors getting louder and louder. Boris stared at the ajar brown doors in anticipation. He cracked his head to the side at the expected arrivals that had just entered.

Here they are Boss. Spencer and Ian stood side by side. They looked as hollow as Bryan. Cold, merciless eyes stared blankly, backs up straight, hands by their sides like soldiers awaiting orders.

"Spencer… Ian. How nice to see you again." Smirked Boris like a snake.

"Don't just stand there. Get them their beyblades!" He snapped.

"Training begins immediately!"

Spencer, Ian and Bryan were all as hollow and robotic as each other. Their eyes were grey, lifeless stones in their numbed skulls. The only thing remotely lively about them was the opaque fog escaping their lips as their faintly warm breath leaked into the air.

The former Demolition boys lined up like a firing squad of beybladers. Boris ordered them over and over and over again to fire their beyblades into a large steely dish bellow their feet. Each launch; landing, swirl and pattern their beyblades spun wasn't much different from the last launch, and the launch before that. The scene was much like a black and white movie. Hardly a sound, a bleak monochrome setting in a winters Abbey.

* * *

It was raining outside. The rain tapped the windows rhythmically, the old leaves lay pregnant with raindrops and today no birds were singing.

"They're playing it again Tyson."

The bladebreakers had gathered in the living room. Ray stood with his arms crossed. Hilary, Daichi and Kenny sat on the sofa and Max on the floor with his legs and arms crossed. Fatigue bitten and red eyed they watched the news broadcast.

"I know Ray they've been playing it all day." Said Tyson who had his arms crossed leaning back up against the wall. His brown eyes hidden under the shadow of his cap.

"I still can't believe the Blitzkrieg boys are missing too." added Max.

"More evidence to suggest its Boris's work?" hinted Hilary.

"Definitely" Kenny darkly replied.

_Television _

Good afternoon Tokyo. This is news at 12 and I'm Misumi Ohara.

We received groundbreaking news today about the disappearance and possible kidnapping of Kai Hiwatari. Once the beyblade champion of Japan and currently a team member of the infamous Bladebreakers. He was last seen Saturday 12th of September heading towards the BBA headquarters. He was wearing a long-sleeved navy shirt and black jeans. (Old video footage of Kais beybattles was shown on screen and a then a series of photos. One photo with his team, another photo taken by a fan and another was a mug shot). This footage was taken within minutes before he went missing. (The footage taken at the grocery store was played on screen) Police and detectives are eager to hear from anyone who may know where he is? Where he was going? And if anyone was with him at the time. They are also interested in the two behind Mr Hiwatari shown here (a zoomed in image of the two cloaked people entered the screen) Police want to know who they are? and where they were going that day. Now…more disturbing news…. The Russian beyblade team, the Blitzkrieg boys are also nowhere to be found. They were last seen Sunday 13th of September. Suspicions arose Monday when Tala Ivanov, (mug shot shown) Ian Papov (mug shot shown), Bryan Kuznetzov (mugshot shown)and Spencer ­­­Petrov (mug shot shown) didn't turn up for work. In a small housing district of Moscow a local passer-by noticed their front door half open. When she went to investigate, their house had been ransacked. She then called the police. A full investigation is now underway. Japanese and Russian police believe these disappearances maybe linked. They are urging anyone with any information to please come forward and contact authorities immediately.

Weather broadcast for today is some showers in the northern part of Tokyo, in the Kanto district….

* * *

"The police decided they may get more answers asking for the publics help, other than that what they showed us yesterday, they haven't got much evidence to work with." Said Kenny in his usual unbroken voice.

"GGGRRR but we know Boris has got something to do with it!" Growled Tyson whilst leaving his darkness of the wall.

"Why can't the police just track down Boris and arrest him. Chances are where he is, Kai and the Blitzkrieg boys won't be far." Tyson exclaimed with tight fists.

"It's not that simple Tyson. You heard what the police officers said. They've been trying to catch Boris since the last beyblade World Championships and nutter, nothing, zilch." Added Max with a frown.

Ray put himself forwards to say. "So what do we do now? We can't just sit here and pretend everything's hunky-dory."

"The police said they'll call us" Murmured Kenny.

"Kai's in trouble and we've just gotta sit here and wait for a call! I'm sorry guys I can't do it. I've got to do something or ill go Mad." cried the female Bladebreaker.

"Yeah I feel the same Hilary but what can we do, we discussed this before. We can't just go without a heading. I know first assumption is Russia but do you really think Boris would set up there; I mean it would be too obvious. Wouldn't it?"

"That guy creeps me out! When we find him, we'll give him what for. He nearly ruined the last World Championships and now he's doing the same to this one." Screeched Daichi.

Tyson dropped his head. He felt so helpless, so pitiful.

"RING RING…. RING RING went the Grangers home phone.

"I'll get it dawgs!" came the hip reply from the resident elder.

Tyson's grandpa grabbed the phone before anyone could offer to. Seconds passed and the Bladebreakers waited for grandpa to tell them who was calling.

"Urmm Maxy It's ya ma' on the phone. She wants a chat wit ya"

"Mom?" Max uncrossed his legs and bounced to grandpa.

He took the headset with a fresh grin.

"Heya Mom, How've you been, I've missed you."

"Max I've been fine. Now more importantly I've just seen the news"

"You have?"

"Yes. And you're sure this isn't just another one of Kais disappearing acts. Its just you told me once that Kai goes off on his own and will be gone for days, sometimes weeks without a word. What makes this any different?"

"He always leaves a note or tells one of us that's he's going. Also he left clothes, a towel, toothbrush. He simply went out and never came back. Something just doesn't smell right. Then the Blitzkrieg Boys go missing which in my eyes, all fingers point to Boris. We don't know what he wants Kai and the Blitzkrieg boys for exactly but he's up to something.

"Boris Balcov! Mmm Ok Max, it's all starting to make sense now."

"We've been told by the police not to do anything and its driving us crazy. Mom we can't sleep, Tyson and I have lost our appetite, we've got the next Beyblade tournament coming up and we haven't even trained yet." Max's voice was becoming flustered and emotional.

"Ok Maxy, don't panic. I've got a plan. We've been working on this new bitbeast tracking device. It's as powerful as a satellite and it's safe to say its accuracy is astounding. Did Kai have his bitbeast Dranzer with him when he left?"

"I think so. He never puts it down."

"Well as long as Kai still has Dranzer with him then we should be able to track him down no problem."

"Really MOM!! REALLY!!"

Tyson and the rest of the gang could hear Max's ecstatic cries and leapt to join him.

Max covered up the phone with his hands for a second and whispered aloud.

"My Moms got a tracking device and she thinks we'll be able to track Kai down ourselves with it" Max's voice was bubbling with excitement.

He then briskly put the phone back to his ear once more.

"Max? Maxy? You there?"

"Yeah I'm here Mom"

"I said. I'm sorry but I can't leave work right now. I'm up to my neck in research and you know if I could help then I would leave for Japan right now, and this work is going to take at least a week to complete, but….. I've got a surprise for you…As we speak Emily and Rick are packing their things and are boarding a flight to Japan in a couple of hours. They should be with you by tomorrow afternoon. I've sent Emily as she's the only one other than me who knows how to work the device. And Rick, well he's been bugging me for something to do and to be honest it would be nice to get him out of my hair."

"NO WAY! Really MOM!!! That's great!! The guys will be thrilled"

"Ok Max I've got to go now. You take care of yourself you hear me."

"I will do Mom. You too!"

"Give your Dad a big kiss for me and we'll speak soon. Love you Max"

"Yeah love you too Mom"

Max dropped the phone onto its former resting place and rolled his fingers into a riled fist.

"Everyone! My mom is sending Rick and Emily over to help us look for Kai. Emily will be bringing a tracking device she and my Mom have been working on and she said it's dead accurate."

"Tracking device?" Kenny recalled

"Yeah! She said it's programmed to search for bitbeasts and supposed to be as effective as a satellite. So she thinks we'll be able to find Kai in no time"

"That's if he still has Dranzer with him and Dranzer hasn't been taken away from him" Said Tyson dampening the atmosphere.

"Well it's a start." Said Ray with a happy grin.

"Better than nothing" remarked Max.

"And with the help of two more people to keep us going I'm certain well find Kai"

"Yeah. No sweat. We'll have him back by the end of the week I'm sure of it" squealed Hilary

Tyson's Grandpa had been watching his brood of teens from behind and suddenly felt their bountiful energy return. It warmed his heart and he chuckled.

"That's it home dawgs, ya gotcha groove back. Just like thatcha frowns turned up side down. You kids 'll do just fine, I believe in ya. K-man no worries dude, they're comin to getcha."

* * *

"I don't believe it Mariam. Kai from the Bladebreakers, missing?" said Josef holding up a newspaper with the headlines **Bladebreaker. Missing beyblade champ, possible kidnapping.**

"I know Josef. Does Ozuma know yet? Answered Mariam whilst perched on a crate

"Know what?" Bounced Ozuma's voice throughout the abandoned warehouse.

"Oh Ozuma… I didn't hear you come in" jumped Josef in surprise.

"Hey Dunga, you took your time at the store" jeered Mariam as typically as she always did.

"What?? They moved everything around ok, I couldn't find stuff. Ozuma will back me up, right Ozuma" snorted Dunga defensively.

"Know what Mariam?" said Ozuma in a stern voice.

"This" With that she handed Ozuma the ink laden paper.

"This is bad"

"I know… It looks like the matches won't be all that interesting this year with Kai out of the picture" quirked Josef with his hands in the air carelessly.

"It's not the tournaments I'm worried about. I wonder who's in possession of his bitbeast, the sacred spirit Dranzer" grumbled Ozuma.

"Man yeah I didn't think of that"

"If that power falls into the wrong hands the whole world could be in danger let alone Kai" said Mariam.

"We need to find out what Tyson knows… and quick"

* * *

Kai couldn't think. His mind was just one endless blur. He lay dumb in a Z-ed shape on the white tiled floor of his "room" bound in the straight jacket that restricted him so tightly. The brain that he used so well was simply a lump within his skull, useless at best.

Tala now stared emptily at the grey mist of his mind ahead of him. The walls were endless and the white glare of the clinical walls reminded him of snow.

"Get them out here now!"

"Eeep yes Sir"

The doctor dragged Kai out of his cell by his straight jacket and Kai slid across the floor. Kai remained on the floor; his groggy form wasn't capable of standing just yet. On the other hand Tala was marched out like his team mates did hours before, to slave over the beydish. Cold, unfeeling and emotionally defective the proud leader of the Blitzkrieg boys complied with every command given.

* * *

29minutes later Kai obediently joined them.

Boris had pressed and chanted at Bryan, Ian and Spencer for over 4 hours.

The twisted doctor had been lingering by the door and needed to tell Boris sometime but didn't know how and when to mention it.

"Boris sir, don't you think we should give the boys some food now. If we don't they may collapse of exhaustion"

Sure enough, the boys were swaying on their feet and with each passing launch of their beyblades their stance was getting weaker and weaker.

Boris replied with a "Fine but make it quick. They have 15minutes"

The Blitzkrieg boys plus Kai were taken to the large mess hall and fed gruel otherwise known as "army slop" containing all the essential minerals, fibre and stuff the body needs. A cheap food; the type that can be bought for minuscule pence from a supermarket. Only they were treated with a little added sugar and honey. The added flavouring wasn't only for the boys benefit; it was only so that they could train longer.

The boys were told to eat whatever the chipped bowls contained and so they did without question or expression. There was no joy on their faces as the food was placed in front of them, the fuel their stomachs furiously growled for many hours ago.

14minutes later the former Blitzkrieg boys and flippant Bladebreaker was led back to the familiar and deeply scratched large steel beydish.

"Ok Boys let it rip and I want it perfect this time"

Their launches, attacks and speed had to be perfect. Boris couldn't fail again, not after last time.

"Harder Boys, Faster!!! I want your beyblading skills to be flawless"

"Again!! Let it rip again!!!"

"Let IT RIP!!"

* * *

It had been a long day for the young and anxious teens but things were finally brightening up. Even though the TV no longer provided entertainment and their appetite suffered badly, at least hope was on the horizon. The felt hope and anticipation for the arrival of the bitbeast tracker and the ever brainy Emily plus, her accomplice Rick. The Bladebreakers were sat on their knees around the dining table in the traditional Japanese manner. Ray had spent over an hour preparing, cooking and serving his friend's favourite Chinese dish, only for their forks to push the batter coated prawn balls and noodles around a plate. Ray half expected Tyson, Max and Daichi to wolf their food down like rabid animals; they had hardly eaten a thing all day. Tyson nibbled on bit of batter that had chipped off, Daichi slurped a couple of strands of noodle and Max just stared at his lap. Ray kind of expected this weird eating behaviour from them, because he didn't feel like eating either. However it was Hilary who was acting the strangest. She adversely was stuffing her face; one would call that "comfort eating".

"Come on PEEPS!!!" Yelled Grandpa Granger slamming his fists on the table thus causing the bewildered Bladebreakers to jump in surprise, his character as wild as always. All eyes were on Grandpa Granger as they all knew words were going to be said.

"Whatcha so gloomy about Dawgs!!

"We got help comin in tha morning. They'll track down K-man and well have him back in no time, ya hear."

"I think I can speak for the whole team Grandpa Granger sir" Exclaimed Kenny speaking up.

"We just don't wanna get our hopes up for a device that may not be as good at Judy said it would be and we don't even know if Kai still has Dranzer."

"I just hope he's ok" Murmured Max.

Hilary coughed to interfere. "My main concern is Biovolt. I mean we all know what they're capable of and that Boris will stop at nothing to get what he wants. What if that creep has brainwashed Kai?"

"Yeah and what if he turns his back on us?!" Daichi butted in.

"You button it Daichi!!!! Tyson glared furiously at Daichis' last comment. Naturally the short red-head retaliated.

"Well he's upped and ditched us before. Just switched sides because he felt like it!!"

"You take that back Daichi!!" Tyson thundered loudly whilst gritting his teeth and hands on the table. Like a cat he was poised to leap over the table to attack Daichi if he didn't watch his mouth.

Daichi copied the threatening stance "Face it Tyson. No one's said it up till now because they're all frightened how you're going to react. We'll Tyson I'm gunna say it"

"Don't say it Daichi, you know that's not true that were ALL thinking what I think you're gunna say" Scolded Ray with a cross face and open stance.

Tyson glared at his partner with a flash of hurt in his angered eyes.

"Don't you think Kai's just upped and left because he WANTED to join the Blitzkrieg boys? He's bored of us Tyson!"

Tyson turned to stone with rage. His jaw dropped slightly and eyes were dagger like.

Hilary, Max and Kenny were petrified to say anything. Daichi had crossed the line. Big time.

Even Grandpa Granger didn't know what to say.

Tyson lost it.

"The only reason Kai ditched us last time was because he wanted a shot at me! He did whatever was necessary to face me in a match. He's a true beyblader with heart and spirit." Tyson smacked the table hard and with cracking force.

"That he is Tyson, That he is… but sorry, my main concern is the whereabouts of the sacred spirit Dranzer."

All eyes looked around frantically for the familiar voice and its owner.

"Long time no see guys" quirked Mariam with her hands on her flirtatious hips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!!!! Heya All. I just wanna say a biggg thankyou to everyone thats ever reviewed my fanficcy. It does mean alot to me. I would love to hear an constructive critisizm and any compliments will be great!!! I just havent been motivated enough to write but thanks to Gemkaifan I finally did it. Heres Chapter 8 for you all!:)**

**PLEAZE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!!!!!!**

* * *

"Heya Max how's it been?"

"Mariam! How are you?"

"And don't forget me guys!" cried Dunga with a wave.

"And me" added Josef as he walked from behind his much taller team mates.

The Saint shields hadn't changed much, apart from a few minor alterations with their outfits. Mariam had longer hair and Josef had grown a few inches since. They stepped just inside the veranda in full view of the unsuspecting teens.

"Well well Tyson, Long time no see" Smirked Ozuma whilst crossing his arms.

"The same could be said for you too Ozuma" said Tyson scowling in an aggressive stance.

"What's that face for Tyson?" Said Ozuma defensively.

"You should know by now we do trust you with your bitbeasts and as it stands, we have no intention of taking them away from you."

Tyson adverted his gaze back to Daichi and shot him a look of war. Daichi huffed and crossed his arms.

"Don't look at me like that Tyson." Daichi gruffed.

"Will you cut it out guys" pleaded Hilary.

"Yeah Tyson… Daichi we need to pull together on this. Whether Kai left on his own accord or not, we are going to find him and get to the bottom of this." Reasoned Ray.

"Actually Kai's the reason were here Tyson"

When Ozuma mentioned Kai's name Tyson's heart bounced and eyes flashed

"What! Do you know where he is? What do you know Ozuma?!" Ordered Tyson.

"Calm down, we don't know anything yet. I know this may not be the best time to mention this but Dranzer is our main priority." Ozuma crossed his arms in saying so.

"Kai is a concern, yes. But If Dranzer gets into the wrong hands we could all be in danger. None of you seem to grasp how dangerous our bitbeasts can be if used by the wrong hands."

"Elaborate Ozuma. What do you mean …dangerous?" quizzed Kenny, intrigued by Ozuma's comment.

"Some people want to used them for bad and use their power for selfish reasons as you've already seen in the past"

"Zaghart… spring to mind?" quirked Josef.

Tyson's stance weakened and his anger subsided.

"So what are you here for Ozuma?"

"We're here to help you guys… were here to help you find Kai and his Dranzer" Said Dunga with a huge grin on his face. Ozuma friendly nodded and cracked a smile too. Josef and Mariam winked at each other and then turned to the bladebreakers.

"So you're here to help us" Grinned Max wildly.

"That's what we just said Max" Winked Mariam again.

"Wait a minute. Just who are these guys? Exclaimed Daichi.

"Oh yeah we forgot you've never met these guys have you Daichi" Chuckled Ray.

"We are the Saint Shields. Ozuma, Mariam, Josef her brother and this is Dunga, and if you don't mind me asking the same question… Who are you? Tyson's little brother?"

Tyson and Daichi choked the air they breathed in shock. They then peered at each other then looked the other way pouting with their arms crossed.

"I wouldn't be related to such a big baby" snorted Daichi harshly.

"Speak for yourself Daichi, like you're model of maturity." snorted the blunette sarcastically.

"Enough Homies you got it!!! Ya gotta stick together in times like these. When the going gets tough, the tough get together!" Grandpa Granger scolded and whacked his training stick loudly between the two boys causing them to jump.

"So what are your plans Tyson? What's your next move?" quizzed Ozuma stepping forward.

"Were waiting for 2 members of the PPB Allstarz to arrive, they should be here by the noon tomorrow."

"They're bringing a device to track down Dranzer and hopefully Kai too" added Kenny.

"That's good, it's a start" the Saint Shields leader replied.

"Well, we had better make our way back then. We just wanted to let you know we're here if you need us. Let us know when you know something."

The Saint shields turned and went to leave when they were interrupted.

"Hey guys why don't you stay here for the night."

"We got space don't we Grandpa?" Tyson looked to his grandfather. His eyes pleaded desperately for the answer he wanted.

"I'm sure we'll find space haha T-man" he replied.

"I'm not sure Tyson, we wouldn't want to impose. We do things our own way.

"Really Ozuma its no trouble"

"No Tyson, we have somewhere to stay. Thankyou for the offer but we're ok for sleeping arrangements. Honestly but if you need us here's my cell number. Ozuma strolled over to Tyson and handed him a torn off piece of scrap paper with 11 digits written on neatly. Tyson took it and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Lets go Saint Shields, Bye Bladebreakers" Ozuma strode away down the garden path. His team soon followed behind.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow sometime" said Josef with his arms crossed behind his head in a laid back manner.

"Laterz Max" waved the Sharkrash wielder.

"Yeah see ya Mariam" replied the blonde.

"Bye guys" waved Dunga whom was last out the door.

The Saint Shields left the Granger household and into the night. Since their leaving, an hour of small talk about their experiences with the Saint Shields progressed, mainly for Daichi's benefit. He complained how shady and how untrustworthy they all looked. Of course Ozuma and the others had gained their trust all those years ago but Daichi had only just met them. After that, not much more was said. The subject of Kai was a depressing one and nobody wanted to stir another screaming match between hot heads Tyson and Daichi. It was getting late and the Bladebreakers decided to turn in. "Hit the hay" as Grandpa Granger would say. Ray and Hilary scraped the untouched meals from cold plates and into the waste disposal. Kenny began finishing up with Dizzy. He was up late last night and would probably be kept up tomorrow night too with Emily's persistency to see every scrap of his data possible. Max had already jumped into his futon and shifted around tirelessly for comfort.

* * *

Behind a closed door in the bathroom, Tyson was brushing his teeth. His dark blue chequered pyjamas hung loosely around his body. Watching himself in the large square mirror as his brush was scrubbed in and out of his mouth; he stopped for a moment. Lying beneath the mirror near the taps was Kai's toothbrush. A dry grey toothbrush, it had simply sat there since Kai last used it. The bristles were partially parted after its use. Tyson thought in a couple of months Kai would need a new one. He stared at it and dared to touch it. Kai didn't like it when his stuff was moved or even touched, especially personal things like his underwear, socks, beyblade spare parts kit (yes even Kai has one of those thus not essentially needing Kenny all the time) and Dranzer. God help you if you touched Dranzer without his say so. Tyson sighed deeply at it; as foamy toothpaste began to dribble out of his mouth. He quickly bent over so as not to dribble all over himself and instead did so in the sink and spat.

Knock knock

"Yeah whatzup Ray? Come in"

The door swung inwards and instead of the chinese, it was Daichi.

"Oh its you Daichi" snorted Tyson childishly

"I wanna say something Tyson." The spiky red head wouldn't make eye contact and rubbed his left arm with his right.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Daichi's pride was getting the better of him. He began to storm off. Ray was good with persuasion and apologizing to Tyson wasn't Daichi's idea at all.

"Hey Daichi… I'm sorry too I guess"

"Night Tyson" Daichi turned and smiled slightly to the bluenette.

"Yeah Night Daichi"

Tyson looked back at Kai's toothbrush and wondered how Kai would be sleeping tonight.

As Tyson left the Bathroom, Ray entered it; his black plaited hair flew behind him. Hilary was brushing her hair next to Kenny who was just finishing up one last game of solitaire for the day. Her assisting skills were really being put to the test as Kenny calculated his next moves. Grandpa Granger was tucked away in his bedroom and snoring loudly as usual. Grandfather like Grandson eh. Max seemed to have found a comfortable spot the wrong way up on his futon, half covered with his bed sheets and pillow resting under his feet. As Tyson lowered himself sleepily onto his own soft futon next to Max's, he couldn't help notice the empty spot where Kai used to sleep. It was a bare patch next to the wall. The lights were switched off and all Tyson could do was stare at the ceiling. He heard Ray sneak in, without a whisper he soon settled and into slumber and minutes later Kenny did the same. Hilary brushed her hair until knot-free and soon snuck into her own lilac and daisy decorated bed. The beyblade champ continued to stare up at the ceiling and sighed through his nose. The room was dark and the only noise around was the shuffling and deep long breathing of resting teens.

"Hey Tyson. You awake?" the brunette female whispered softly

"Urhhh Hilary that you?"

"Yeah. Try to get some sleep Tyson. We're in for a busy day tomorrow. Keep your chin up…ok?"

"Thanks Hilary I will. I am a little exited actually. This bitbeast tracking thingy sounds hopeful."

"Yeah me too Tyson, One step at a time though remember. I'm just looking forward to having another girl in the house"

Tyson chuckled for a moment. Hilary had a knack for comforting him lately. Funny, as years ago he used to ignore pretty much everything she said but the past few months things were changing between them. Although he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

"Goodnight Hilary"

"Yeah goodnight Tyson"

* * *

The temperature in Russia was minus 8 degrees. Trees had crystal daggers hanging from their heavy branches and snow crunched like soft biscuits. Biovolt stood tall and dull in the arctic portrait it was set in. Within it 5 boys were still training, cold, frozen and unable to do anything about it. The drug still coursing throughout their systems destroyed any desire for freedom; the vigilance to even think of escaping was numb and useless. Kai, Tala, Ian, Spencer and Bryan had sustained many white blisters on their red raw fingers. The results from constant pulling of rip chords or shooter, reloading their beyblades then doing it all over again. They were ordered to repeat this routine like robots in a production line. Machines that weren't allowed to rest, and never received slack or even a shred of sympathy.

"I'm pleased with your progress Boys, you've done well today" sneered Boris. His eyes glinted menacingly in the shadows. Before him, stood the Blitzkrieg Boys and "Young Kai". They were lined up like toy soldiers. Coated with sweat like plastic and hollow eyed they did as exactly as they were ordered. Boris strode towards them heavily in his dense and dirty boots and stopped in front of Kai. The boys gave no reaction as the drug dictated. Kai remained unresponsive and continued to stare into emptiness.

"Tomorrow will be a big day for you Kai. You get to meet an old friend…" The satanic brute took hold of Kai's chin and pulled his gaze up to meet his.

Boris held his face for a moment and reminisced about the day Kai snuck back into the abbey after all that time. How defiant and feisty he was.

* * *

Flashback

"Welcome Back, So glad that you remember me. You always were a bright child. And now young Kai, you have some important decisions to make; about your future"

"Like what" Kai retorted

"Like… returning to the team that made you, like the team that you are now destined to… lead Kai. Face your future"

Boris went in to cradle Kai's face with his giant grubby paws.

Kai sharply and aggressively back handed Boris's advancing hand.

"No!"

"You must!"

"Get this straight Boris. You may think you know me but I barely remember you or this rotten abbey. No goofball in goggles is gunna tell ME what to do alright! I knew I grew up here but I know something else too, I couldn't care less about this place or about you. Coming here out of curiosity was a waste of time"

End of Flashback

* * *

"It looks like any spirit can be broken, you just need the correct tools to do it. Aye Kai? Cackled Boris with his face close to his apprentice.

Kai's smudged triangles and pale skin made him look ill. The once strong and hardened blader was weak and tired. The venom didn't allow him to feel much emotion and neither show it. He didn't even have the energy to scowl, even a little.

"You're going to be training with Black Dranzer. And you will train with it like you did today and Tyson will fall under your power. You WILL BE one of the most powerful beybladers on this planet, a Biovolt Soldier at last. Perfection Kai… the perfection you have always craved. Even facing Brooklyn again… will simply be a warm up."

With that Boris dropped the youths face. Kais stare fell back to the decaying floor tiles that his mind felt so attracted to. His eyes expressed pain. The dark memories of his past experiences with Black Dranzer fell on his mind like dust. Black flickers of deceit and disgrace. The shameful flashbacks of betrayal all so pessimistic.

"Take them to the showers and then send them to bed, I want them ready for tomorrows training, got it!" Stamped Boris as he strolled past the Biovolt guards and down the bleak twisting corridors.

As instructed the boys were marched out. Their steps ended at a large shower room. They were led to cubicles and told to wash. They had no sense of privacy; they didn't have the awareness to. They were told to strip. Their clothes were instantly taken away for burning and a clean set of white shorts, underwear and t-shirt was provided. Obediently, they washed with cheap supermarket bought soap bars. The only luxury they were blessed with was warm water. Their bruised and drained bodies were kissed by the warmth of fast spraying water and shrouded with humid clouds. They were out of commanding sight so talk was possible but communication was inoperative. The boys were lost in their own little worlds of nothingness. All they could feel was physical afflictions, pain, discomfort, despair but no emotion to express it. They could touch a hot flame, watch themselves burn and feel the pain but not have the will to move their hand unless told to.

Sleep time soon came and the boys were led to their dormitory. The room hadn't changed at all since their last being there some 6 years ago. The beds were still metal and squeaky at the hinges, mattresses sported popped out springs; and laid on them were pillows as flat as pancakes. Thick duvets were also provided. Boris couldn't afford for the boys to get ill this early in their training so he took it upon himself to make sure the boys were at least clean and warm at night, although such generosity was a rarity for Biovolt. The beds looked as uncomfortable as they felt but the boys bodies begged for sleep. Human induced sleep, not drug injected crap through their veins. Their eyes felt like heavy stones in their sockets and were ready to drop at any minute. Their arms hung low and their steps were lazy. The only light that guided them to their resting places was the strong misty moonlight that penetrated the dirty, dust laden window panes. The halls howled and empty dormitory doors swayed and crashed under the drifts of the Abbey. Two guards were positioned outside the door and peered in every so often. Boris demanded they be kept an eye on. Once their bodies made it to their beds, they wrapped the dense grey covers around them and they deeply slept. And for a few hours; they could feel… Human.

* * *

During the night, Kais mind had regained a hold of itself and drifted back.

"Master…..master………………………" Kai could hear whispers. Was this a dream?

"Master where are you. I can't feel you near!"

"…..Dranzer?...... Where are you? I'm cold without you" Kai shivered violently in his bed. His eyes swelling with tears. He missed her. Under the thick sedating drug still coursing through his system he struggled to hear her cries for him. She sounded so alone and her phoenix calls were distant and faint. Half asleep, half conscious; desperately clawing for her motherly warmth. He begged her to come to him, just to be cradled in those soft warm feathers once more, a protective embrace that she so often gave him as a child. But she was so far away. Kai squeezed his hands into tight balls and his eyes clenched shut as crystalline tears rolled across his pale face.

* * *

8 hours later: Sunrise

" So am I right in saying that this drug that I've paid you to create isn't permanent!"

"The drug must have a cumulative effect to last longer." Spluttered the trembling doctor.

"That's all I'm saying Sir… The subjects need a shot every morning. The drug effects from the day before would have dissipated during the night and …"

"GGGrrrr Just do it, I want Kai completely under my command and ready to train as soon as possible."

"Y..yessss sir of course, I will prep Kai now." The doctors scrambling footsteps could be heard getting further and further away as he made his way to Kais cell.

"Incompetent fool. Kai's an essential part in my plan. If he doesn't reach complete perfection then I'm in trouble" he growled to himself.

Boris BalKov wasn't in the best of moods. Since being on the run for all this time, he had no home to go to. Thus for now his office would have to accommodate him. Only thing is the beds in the dorms are bolted to the floor so he had a hard oak desk to sleep on and cursed the fact his subordinates and soldiers slept better than he did. His crossed feet cloaked in heavy metal-soled boots rested high upon his desk, his black leather trench coat draped over the back of the chair he was leaning so dangerously back on. His nails were chipped, dirty and slightly yellow. They drummed his arms where they were crossed tightly; he waited eagerly for the doctor to return. He angrily fidgeted and tapped his fingers harder as time went by. Patience wasn't one of his strong suits.

"I have so much to do and so little time to do it. Failure is not an option this time."

His drumming sped up as seconds whizzed past. His goggles flopped over the edge of the desk and his gun rested beside them. His hair hadn't been washed for a few days and was slicked back and shiny with grease. Boris was all over an unpleasant man to look at. He stank of cigarette fumes and his teeth screamed lack of hygiene.

The guards stood statuesque at the dorm door then stepped aside as the ratty so called doctor unbolted the door. His weak bony frame had trouble unbolting it but eventually succeeded, causing a deafening prolonged screech throughout the dorms and hallways of the Abbey.

"I want him" The twisted doctor pointed a long and bony finger at the once great and independent human being named Kai. The two toned bluenette hadn't budged since the night before. Tear marks had smudged his face paint and created streaks of blue across the rest of his cheeks and furthermore onto the pillow; staining it.

"Restrain him" ordered Dr GrimegKov

Looking at Kai; you wouldn't think he'd need restraining. The poor kid was still asleep. The large brutes that guarded the room did as they were told and held Kai down by pressing him into the mattress, all whilst holding his legs and arms from freedom. Dr Grimegcov wiped an area clean, quickly inserted a sharp needle and gave Kai another dose of controlling agent. This time the drug wasn't so full on and wouldn't knock him out for hours on end. Kai didn't even know what was going on until he felt a familiar prick in his neck. After the venom was inside him the doctor and guards retreated, leaving Kai to wince with the strangeness.

"Get up boy. Boris wants to see you" The doctor cackled and gestured for Kai to follow him. And as expected Kai was a fleshy robot again, no questions, no feelings, just actions… whatever Boris wanted.

* * *

Japan's state prison

"Is all going to plan?"

"Yes. So far everything is going smoothly"

"Perfect, just keep a good eye on him. He's failed me before and I won't stand for it again"

"Don't panic, you'll be out of here soon enough and the world will be ours for the taking… Voltaire."

* * *

"Well good morning Kai did we sleep well?

Kai gave no answer as he looked down at his cold and bare toes on the wet and algae slimed floor.

Kais lack of response didn't anger Boris, moreover made him smile. The once feisty sharp tongued little blader that Kai used to be was now a mere puppet for Biovolt's use.

"Kai you will be doing more training today, follow me to the training room"

As dictated Kai did as he was told and followed Boris to the large steel beydish he spent endless hours with yesterday.

The phoenix child stood before it, his uncovered legs and arms goose bumped beneath the cold apathetic air.

"Kai… I give you… Black Dranzer"

Boris roughly slapped the hard cold green and black beyblade into Kai's right fist. The metal weight disk clanked a crisp ching. The sound was so familiar to Dranzers.

In his right fist is where the fire bird was held. She was in that hand when he loaded his launcher, held her for cleaning or maintenance, even when he slept. Kai felt a little wrong for holding it. Feeling shouldn't have been achievable with the serum temporarily cutting all ties of compassion, right and wrong but for some reason Kai could feel the danger this blade possessed. So powerful, yet menacingly comforting.

Its black and viridian attack ring complimented the shimmering silver weight disk perfectly. Kai stared at it in his palm. The untameable fire beast's bitchip glowed dangerously to its "wielder". He was the only beyblader in the world strong enough to use Black Dranzer but gaining real control over it, mentally and physically….was a different thing all together.

* * *

Flashback

The second Little Kai pulled the rip chord, everything went disastrously wrong. The gigantic flash of light and heat blinded Kai and threw him harshly outwards into a cement pillar. His body crashed against it with bone cracking force and knocked the breath out of him. His world went black. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't hear, he went limp. The noise was so loud, crashing, crushing rubble, suffocating dust filled the air. But Kai's dark shroud wasn't for long. He was awoken by resounding screaming. Kai was lost under a dense cloud of smoke and debris. He lay slumped and coated with grey powder and soot. Everything was peppered grey except his shirt. Red cascaded down it. Kai dizzily touched his forehead and looked at his tiny pale fingers; the tips were dipped in blood. His blood. He froze instantly and whimpered in horror.

Black Dranzer shot straight through the walls of the sleeping dorms. The screams got louder as Black Dranzer finally ended its rampage and its destruction ceased.

"Oh my God!! Is he dead?!!!! He's hurt!!"… quickly take him to the infirmary!!"

"What happened!!" , "Help him he's bleeding to death!!!!" "Here's another!" "Who's that over there?!" "Yahhhh my leg!!" "Who did this?!"

"What have I done?" Ten year old Kai trembled with his hands clasped over his mouth. His young crystal orbs wide open and pinprick pupils were hardly visible. The crimson liquid had semi-dried and now painted half his chubby infant face, his lips sealed tight behind his hand.

His mind ran manically. "Grandfather will be so displeased, ashamed with me. What have I done? The other bladers… what dead?…. I am in so much trouble. Boris will… will…"

Then he heard Boris' voice. "What in hell happened here? Boris was furious beyond description.

Master BalKov grabbed the nearest boy by the scruff of his collar and yelled.

"What happened here boy? What's all this noise about?" The terrified child pointed into the dark.

From no where he found the strength to find his feet. He ran down corridors, through tunnels and up stairs as fast as his nimble legs could carry him. His white and bloodied scarf flailed in the arctic air trapped beneath it. He didn't know what he was doing, where he was going. He scaled the fencing and over the barbed wire effortlessly with minimal damage to himself. His tiny feet landed in the thick snow carpet of the frozen tundra around him. He had never been on this side of the fence before. NEVER had anyone in the whole history of Biovolt crossed this line.

At 10 years old, he sprinted. The stars sprayed above him, noisy clouds of breath trailed behind him like puffs of smoke out of a hurried steam train. Pale blue hair billowed and swished loosely in the wind. The dead of night made him feel like the only thing alive as the giant bustling pine trees hushed at him to carry on running. His feet couldn't seem to move fast enough, snow crunching beneath his shoes. The white tundra was so elegant, the stars so bright, the imbedded cancerous fear growing. "What have I done…" Kai sobbed rocking back and forth beneath a bush. The crystal daggers twinkling from its branches glistened around Kai like Christmas lights. Dranzer glowed bravely in his palm and she hushed to him.

"You are strong enough Kai. My Master. You will get through this"

End of flashback

* * *

"Now young Kai, as I've said before you will use Black Dranzer in one of the greatest beybattles of all time. You and Black Dranzer together will take down the strongest teams in the world including those Bladebreakers and anyone else who gets in our way. With Black Dranzer at your side you truly will be the most powerful beyblader on this planet. Haa the most destructive beyblader in the world and you're under my command Kai. What do you say about that?"

Kai remained stone cold, still. His dull, hollow eyes still looked down to his palm with his fingers curled around "it".

Boris was relishing every second. "What's that Kai? Nothing to say? MWWHHHAAAAAAA"

Boris snickered. "Now Kai. The REAL training begins."

* * *

Morning in Japan.

"Yawwwwnnnnn, morning guys!"

"Hey Hilary." chorused Ray and Kenny; of which already halfway though their bowls of cereal and milk.

Ray beamed. "Sleep well?"

"Actually yeah best night's sleep I've had for days…Hey erm where's Tyson and Max?"

"Oh they got up early and finished their chores first thing. Tyson and Max wanted to head off to the airport early. Daichi went with them" Finished Kenny, his face firmly stuck in the new Beyblade Times magazine.

The Chinese added with half a mouthful of cheerio's." Tyson seemed a little better in himself this morning. Must be the excitement of friends coming over.

"Well it's good to hear Tyson's feeling up about himself now. But getting up early; that's not exactly normal behaviour" She chuckled.

"To be honest I was beginning to worry about him for a bit. Did you see how desperate Tyson was for Ozuma to stay yesterday night? Its like he's feeling insecure." Said Ray now swallowing that last mouthful.

"I'm sure when we get Kai back he'll be good old Tyson again." Chirped Hilary in his defence.

"Yeah an eating machine that can't get out of bed at a sensible time" Kenny commented bluntly.

Hilary, dressed in a pink dressing gown and violet slippers had seated herself and was about to dig into her favourite cereal, Kenny had flicked over another page of the magazine and Ray started the washing up of others breakfast bowls when …

"Hellllllloooooooo? Hellooooooooo?!" came the sweet feminine voice from the patio doorway.

Ray dropped everything in the sink causing a bubbly splash and sprinted towards the voice. Her!!!

Kenny and Hilary just looked at each other, bewildered.

"What the…. Ray?"

As soon as he heard her voice his heart bounced then fluttered like a beautiful winged insect encased in a jar.

"Mariah!!!!" He yelled as the pink and white covered neko-jin came into sight. She was so much taller, hair longer. Every inch of her was becoming a woman. But still she was very much Mariah with the same pink ribbons and sassy stance.

"RAY!!!!" She chorused back to him.

They naturally eloped and hugged each other with a vice grip.

Rays eyes clenched tightly as his body enjoyed her close contact. She in turn nestled her face into his neck and gripped his torso fondly.

"Do I get a hug like that Ray?" came a voice only feet away down the golden leaf littered path.

Rays eyes shot open in embarrassment and surprise.

"Lee!!!"

Mariah shifted to the left and allowed Ray to see Lee a little better.

Ray blushed. "It's good to see ya Lee" Said Ray scratching the back of his head. Deciding wether or not Lee actually expected a hug. It just wasn't a guy thing.

"You too Raymond"

"Was only kidding about the hug man." Lee chuckled.

Hilary bounded over. "Mariah! How ya doing"

Mariah and Hilary gripped hands and jumped around like a couple of school girls.

Kenny joined up to meet the new comers.

"Hello Lee. How are you? Is the rest of your team here?"

"Hello Kenny. Nope it's just Mariah and I. Kevin didn't fancy the flight and Gary's away with his dad in the mountains."

"So where's the champ these days?" smiled Lee with his fangs glinting in the sun.

"Oh Tyson's out with Daichi and Max at the airport."

"The airport?"

"Yeah, they're meeting up with Rick and Emily of the PPB Allstarz"

"ohhhh ok?" Lee didn't quite understand.

"What's that? You're having Emily over?" interrupted Mariah, halting her bouncing.

Rays voice got serious. "I take it you know about Kai."

All three boys crossed their arms. Now down to business.

"Yeah Ray. We heard. It's practically worldwide news, especially within the beyblade community…Posssible kidnap eh?"

"…You got any leads?"

"Police don't even know where to start. So far all they have is evidence to say it was Biovolt's work. But that's all they have."

"I see" grunted Galeons wielder.

"That's why Emily and Rick are coming over. Max's mom Judy has a bitbeast tracking device and hopefully its gunna help us find Kai" added the Chief.

"I see"

"So why exactly are you guys here anyway? NOT that I'm complaining!" Grinned Ray wildly. Having his girlfriend and hometown buddy over in Japan filled him with excitement and glee.

" We came over to see you guys and help in any way we can. Ha like we need a reason to see you Ray" Nodded Mariah with a wide cat-like grin.

"I don't really know Kai but he's a world class blader and if he's been kidnapped like the media says, well it our duty to help find him… and those Blitzkrieg boys."

"Wow this is really inspiring guys. You wait till Tyson comes back. He'll be thrilled" chirped Kenny. The arrival of old friends gave him a natural high. The depressive mood of the dojo was lifted and fresh glowing enthusiasm poured within it.

* * *

Narita airport; as per usual was a hectic mess of travellers. For Tyson and friends things were not going well. Arrogant and luggage on wheels tore over their feet several times and the terminal map wasn't making any sense at all. Even more frustrating… they were late.

"What terminal did she say Max?" wailed the blue headed Bey-champ.

Max was slumped over, his knuckles nearly grazing on the floor.

"I don't know Tyson. This is why I said WRITEE IIITTTTT down" replied the frustrated blonde.

"Erm guys why don't we just ask." Muttered Daichi.

"Tyson we've been walking around in circles" Max moaned but he had a point.

"Where's the board that shows all the incoming flights?"

"Damm it were late!!" Tyson couldn't have been any louder.

"Emily isn't gunna be happy with us" chuckled Max whilst rubbing the back of his head nervously. She and him were good friends and got to know each other quite well whist working with the PPB Allstarz. If theres one thing he learnt about her is that Emily don't like to be kept waiting.

"No way is she gunna let this one down." Tyson groaned.

"Flights from New York… terminal 43. Lets go guys. Follow me" ordered Max.

"There she is guys!!"

Emily and Rick pouted. They were not impressed.

"Emily!! Rick!!" The Japanese trio came bounding over and stopped before them.

"Hey boys. Hows it going? Youre late by the way!!" Said the ginger American as she adjusted her expensive Osiris glasses.

* * *

Around the monster that was Boris Balkov and "young" teenage Kai, lay sliced concrete pillars and littered bricks; the aftermath of a rampant training session.

The training room was dusky and the polar air was thick with power. Kai stood alone in the dark with one fist in the air and the other limply by his side. His pale complexion and any expression was hidden in the shadows, his clothes were sweaty and grubby. His hair colour was greyer and peppered with debris. Kai's breathing was dangerously laboured and his stance was beginning to waver. Another day of relentless training made Kai's body shake with exhaustion, his head was heavy but the puppet that he was couldn't rest, couldn't lay down.

Within his palm, was a glowing hazard named Black Dranzer.

Boris contently howled from afar.

"MMMWWWHHHAAA HAAAAA Perfection Kai! Black Dranzer will be unbeatable. Look at all this damage!! You are almost ready Kai… ready…

… to destroy the Bladebreakers once and for all!"

please please please pwetty pweeze with a cherry ontop PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Heya Guys. Sorry its taken me sooo long to write this chappy. My un-employment ended thank god so now I have less ficcy writing time.

Please please review guys. Why don't we make a deal, you read my ficcy and review it in depth Ill promise to do the same for one of your fanfictions. that way we all get reviews. Happy days!!

Hope you like my next chapter.

**Chapter 9**

Emily leaned back against a pale marble wall with her arms crossed and a crabby look on her freckled teen face. Rick beside her with a similar peeved expression and their expensive American bought bags by his feet.

Emily York was now a superstar in the female tennis competitions. She was 18 years old, taller, bigger busted, sexy by anyone's standards but still the same freckled, hot headed data freak. She wore pure white trainers, white socks half way up her legs, a leaf green miniskirt, green fingerless gloves, yellow tank top and an open light-grey hoodie with the PPB Allstarz logo on the shoulders. Her Ginger hair was styled the same as the years before and her eyes were still electric blue.

"Heya Emily, How good to see you after all this time" Blushed Max with a huge but cute grin on his face. His hair wavy, soft and well… blonde. He straightened himself up and coolly put his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Max, how are you? And you Tyson? Daichi?" Emily asked trying not to let her irritable mood show.

"I'm Good I guess" Tyson quibbled. She just sighed with boredom. He couldn't believe how much she had grown over the past years. Certain features caught his eye. He thought to himself "No wonder Max enjoys seeing his mom, he gets to spend time with Emily too" Tyson then cursed his own perverted thoughts and snapped back to reality.

Max started. "And you Rick. How's you? Errrrr" The blonde noticed how displeased the Rock Bison wielder looked. His eyebrows fused and bushy, his arms crossed tightly.

Rick Anderson, a back street beyblader from the Bronx. Not much was known about Rick other than his love for obnoxious garage music and African-American heritage, plus his Rock Bison bitbeast of course. He was well muscled and his grey hair scuffed back into a spiky ponytail. He wore baggy white tracksuit bottoms, white trainers, a black tank top and a dark blue hooded jacket with white sleeves and black cuffs. His trademark Sony stereo was sat by his feet and for the time being… switched off.

* * *

"I take it the flight didn't go well?"

"Ever heard of jetlag?" snapped Rick sarcastically.

"Yeah we used to get it a lot. I find a good meal always helps" Grinned Tyson as he flicked his cap.

"Oh umm shall we go. I'm sure we can rustle up some lunch for you when we get back to Tysons, you'll feel a lot better" Chirped Max.

Rick just rolled his eyes and Emily quite liked the idea of food. She always was a great lover of Sushi.

The gang headed off. The two Americans gathered their luggage and proceeded to follow the Japanese boys out. Tyson and Daichi led the way and Max walked inbetween the newcomers. Rick had his stereo cradled by his head with one hand and the other side held the weight of his bag strap. Emily did so in the same manner but under the other arm was an ominous silver metal briefcase.

"So you got the goods Emily?" said Max with a slightly serious tone and his eyes fixated on the shiny object.

"Yep safe and sound Max. We're gunna have to tweak it to Japanese settings but that shouldn't take long at all. Judy ran me through what I have to do"

"How is my Mom? She ok?"

"Judy says she's sorry she couldn't make it but will contact us the second she's free, she's busy but she misses you" Said Emily tenderly. She gave Max a reassuring look; the young Tate boy just grinned sweetly back at her.

"So how are we getting back to yours Tyson" Emily yelled to the bey-champ

Tyson didn't hear her.

"Tyson! Don't ignore me!"

"TYSON!" The blunette stopped and spun on his feet

"Tyson I was asking you a question!"

"Sorry Emily I was off in my own little world again" Tyson nervously scratched his head.

He was thinking about Kai.

After hustling their way past queues and through a hectic sea of travellers they finally made it outside. The boys plus Miss York had found their way to a busy taxi rank where a special BBA minibus was waiting, courtesy or Mr Dickenson himself. The troop seated and buckled themselves in for the short journey ahead. In silence the busy metropolis if Japan whizzed past their windows, the strong sun radiating through its panes, half blinding them. The day was clear with blue skies, an idyllic atmosphere.

* * *

29minutes later

The minibus softly halted just steps away from the entrance to the Granger residence. Tyson. Max, Rick and Emily began to arouse themselves from the doziness of the warm and comfy drive. From the minibus they could see his path covered in golden leaves, the small fish pond with its ornamental waterfall and smooth stone edges. And the dojo, a traditional and well kept Japanese home complete with a bamboo wind chime hanging by the sliding front door.

The two Americans had never stayed in a traditional Japanese home before, it was always hotels with western style settings and furnishings. They peered at the Japanese home in anticipation.

Tyson was the first to bounce off the bus, followed by Daichi, then Max, Emily and then Rick. They were handed their luggage by the driver who soon sped off to his next assignment.

"Well Emily… Rick this is it… my dojo. If you need anything just ask. Kay."

The Quad of Bladers traipsed through the inch high blankets of leaves and approached the doors.

The bey- champ ruthlessly slammed the sliding doors open and yelled.

"Im back!! URHHHH??????? Mariah!! Lee??" he squealed with complete surprise and stepped backwards almost falling back on Daichi.

"What's up Tyson what's all the shouting about" Daichi then shoved Tyson out the way using his elbow as a jabbing tool.

Tyson, Daichi and the American duo stood with their jaws agape at the sight before them.

"Hehe Heya buddy wanna play"

* * *

The trio of white tigers plus Hilary were tightly locked in a game of Twister with party music playing in the back ground. Rays body was bent over backwards, Mariah's legs were twisted around Hilary's body with only her hands balancing on two blue circles, Lee was balancing on one leg and one arm crab-like and Hilary had one knee on a red circle and her head was one the green.

"Emily heheh how nice to see you" grinned Mariah as sweetly as she could. A sweat-drop present.

"Erhhhhh you too Mariah, you look …well" replied the tennis champ with an even bigger sweat-drop.

Rick didn't even know what to say.

Tyson looked in pure shock, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"This is crazy guys, I haven't seen you in over 3 years and all of a sudden you're in my living room playing TWISTER. Of all things!"

"Yeah weird eh Tyson?" Chuckled Hilary.

Grandpa Granger appeared from the kitchen doorway wearing a novelty apron of a sexy female body with her breasts out and a large wooden spoon in one hand.

"Food's done peeps! come and GET IT!!!!!"

* * *

The tangy, spicy, sweet aroma of Chinese food and the hot scent of soy sauce gripped their nostrils and their stomachs began to wildly growl.

"Oh man I'm starving" Yelled Tyson. He flicked his shoes off in any old manner and ran for the table. Daichi competitively chased after him. That food was theirs for the taking. Then came the door way and like a car jam they got stuck between the doorframe.

"Outta the way Daichi, that foods MINE" Grunted Tyson aggressively

"No way Tyson, I'm still growing, ME FIRST" Barked Daichi trying to use his elbow to lever himself forward.

Rick and Emily respectfully removed their shoes and took a good look round in doing so. Japanese homes were so ornamental and plain compared to western homes. Neat tidy and clean with oriental paper sliders and paintings hung on the wall.

"Thank you Mr Granger sir" Mariah bowed in respect. Lee quickly did the same.

"HAHAH I'll have none of that here me homies! Just relax and chill while ya here."

The two Chinese newcomers blushed and grinned wildly with gratitude and headed for the table. Rick and Emily dropped their bags neatly by the door and followed suit.

The dinner table was overcrowded to say the least. The light brown wooden table was built for large families of 8. So trying to fit three more around it was a bit of a task.

Like swine's squeezed around a trough, the gang ferociously attacked the giant Japanese and Chinese mixed buffet.

Emily enjoyed her sushi dish, Rick attacked some Chinese spare ribs in sauce, Tyson ate everything his fork could pierce, Daichi copied Tyson but had to push himself that little bit further and take bigger bites just to prove a point that he was indeed better than his best friend. Max enjoyed his pancake rolls with rice with a thick 2cm deep coating of mustard. Hilary picked at her food like the little lady she was and Kenny engulfed one dumpling after another. Ray, Mariah and Lee tucked into some rice and fish cakes with a prawn side dish. Grandpa Granger hoofed down anything the ravenous teens hadn't devoured the second the plates hit the table. But unfortunately had the same immature and revolting table habits his grandson possessed. Like belching at the table and talking loudly with his mouthful.

* * *

"So what you kids been yup to these days?" scoffed Grandpa Granger abruptly whist sticking another sweet dumpling down his neck.

"Well…" Emily started "I'm one of Americas top female tennis players now. Ive won 3 gold cups this season" She smirked pigheadedly.

Rick rolled his eyes. He thought "How long are you going to keep bragging." He copied her voice in his head but higher pitched "I'm one of Americas top tennis players yadaa yadda yadda. Lately I've been Judy's Guinea pig. If she needs something tested then I put it against my Rock Bison. To date not much she's produced can withstand a match with my beyblade but then again, not much can" He boasted, then carried on eating.

"We've been training kids how to beyblade back in our home town" revelled the pinkette. Ray just smiled charmingly at her.

"The kids back home have been asking about you Ray, they miss you"

"They aren't the only ones that miss you dude" Lee warmly retorted with a cat-like smile.

Lee had just finished swallowing his last mouthful of fishcake.

"So what's the world Champion beyblader been doing with himself?"

Tyson had a face full of Chinese prawnballs and was physically too over filled to breathe let alone speak, the prawns juices dribbling down his chin. Having completely missed his chance to talk, Hilary politely butted in.

"We've not done much, college work, chores, and teaching kids at the new BBA training grounds. We haven't trained much though. We were only told about the world championships the day before Kai…" with that name her auburn eyes lowered.

There was an awkward silence in the room as Tyson's chopsticks stopped moving and ceased his feasting. Ray and Mariah and Lee looked at each other with discomfort and Emily and Rick felt the same.

The Chief as he was known coughed to clear his throat. Then he boldly stood up from the table.

"I'm ready when you are Emily" he said with gritted determination.

Tyson peered up to the stumpy brunette he so often took for granted.

"Good old Kenny." Tyson respectfully thought.

Kenny nodded at Tyson as if to say "leave it to me, I wont let you down"

Tyson was deeply touched and thankfully nodded back.

* * *

Once diner was eaten and the dishes were washed, dried and put away, the crusade of beybladers settled in the front room and patiently waited for Emily to get started. Ray, Mariah and Lee sat in a line (Ray in the middle) with their backs against the wall and legs crossed. The neko-jins talked about all the recent happening of their village and any gossip from either continent.

Emily seated herself elegantly cross-legged in the middle of the tatami-mat floor. She flicked open the catches on the shimmering silver briefcase and gently too out its contents. It looked much like a laptop but with a weird satellite dish attached.

"Whatcha gunna do on that Emily haha, what TV. You aren't gunna catch Sex and the City or Gossip Girl on that"

"You gunna mock this block head? If it's no help to you then I suppose Ill just pack it away and you can find Kai on foot. Is that what you want?"

Tyson began waving his hand apologetically. "Sorry Emily, Gomenasai!"

"No Tyson, I wanna hear. I'm very sorry Queen Emily"

Tyson looked at her in silence with a cocked eyebrow.

"Only kidding" She chirped flirtatiously

Max, Daichi, Hilary and Tyson bundled around them with anticipation and curiosity. Rick stood with his arms crossed up behind them with a half interested expression. Emily played with this thing pretty much everyday for the past week and the sight of it was nothing new.

"Ok Kenny, plug this in for me."

"Sure thing"

He plugged the chord into the power supply in a far wall and crawled back over to Emily as fast as his knees could manage. He then closely perched next to her.

"Hey Ginger, so how does this actually work? And try to make it simple" Quizzed Daichi. Having lived in a little village in the middle of the mountains, technology was a bit alien, getting to grips with a mobile phone was hard enough.

"Basically Guys… Each of out bitbeasts has a kind of signature depending on its power reading and strength. That signature is picked up by our camera on a satellite in space which then sends details of its whereabouts to this laptop. But this is no ordinary laptop. This actually sends the seeker signals out all over the world and once it finds the bitbeast with the right signature that I specify, it bounces up to the satellite and then back down to me with its location. It's all a bit technical but that's the gist."

"Simple enough for you ?…Wittle Douchi" She'd made a mental note of his "ginger" comment and decided a bit of patronizing was in order.

Her fingers methodically and with precision tapped away much the same as Kenny did when he was on a roll. The loud typing of specifications and endless codes and numbers could be heard all over the room. The tracking device made little computer like beeps and bings as she accessed the different networks and little lights started to flicker on the dishes base.

"Hey Guys what's happening?"

"Tyson just give us a minute. Were just readjusting it to Japanese settings and realigning the search ranges."

"Oh Tyson, just let them do what they have to." Scolded Max.

"Yeah have a little faith" Hilary winked.

"Ok Kenny, were all set to go" The freckled Emily exclaimed.

A pop up stated

"Begin scan"

This is it guys… SCAN….

Emily turned round to face the others. She locked her fingers together and clicked them to release the tension.

"This usually takes a little while so we'll just have to wait. I've requested the whereabouts for Kai's bitbeast Dranzer, its searching all over the world for Dranzers unique signature"

Seconds past in silence…

"wwwwaahhhhhhh Come on" Tyson said, flustered. Wringing his cap into a bent up roll.

"You have to be patient with these things Tyson" Max said. There's nothing we can do my friend so we have to just keep our cool ok."The blonde responded. He was more nervous than impatient.

Draciel's master had so many things on his mind.

"Man I have so many if's going around my head. What if that thing doesn't work?, What if it doesn't find the right bitbeast. I'm worried how Tyson's gunna take it and even more importantly what If Kai's in real bad trouble. We've just been riding on this gadget for hope when we could have been doing something else to help find him. What if Kai's running out of time?"

Lee started. "So Ray…Kenny tells me that you think it's Biovolts misdeeds again."

"Yeah that's right. We found a dart in an alleyway near where Kai was last spotted on CCTV. It had Biovolts emblem on it." Ray replied, trying to keep his voice out of Tysons range.

"Damm crooks, I mean how many times is that man going to get away with stuff like this" cried Mariah.

"The last two times was bad enough, but kidnapping…, that's on a whole new level even for the likes of Boris." Whispered Lee.

"What could he be up to?" the said female Neko-jin

"I don't know Mariah. What even worse is that the Blitzkreig boys have been missing too. The same dart was apparently found at their house."

"Could Boris want them for ransom?"

"Not a clue Lee… I wish I knew" Ray pouted with anguish.

Hilary stared transfixed on the laptop-thingy's screen.

"Come on baby, have a little hope is what my mother always says." Hilary squeezed on a large handful of her pink knee length skirt and prayed.

Scanning……scanning……………………….bing

A pop up came onscreen

BITBEAST FOUND

* * *

The laptop/bitbeast tracking thingy had everyone's attention. Immediately Kenny and Emily began deciphering away at its results.

The three White-tigers crept closer. Rick bent forward for a closer look, Max, Hilary and Tyson all touched heads above the Whiz kid duo trying to get a good look despite not understanding a lot of the codes.

"Bitbeast Found"

This is it guys…

"Co-ordinates guys. We have a confirmed location." Like a kid a Christmas, Kenny squealed with Excitement!!

"No way!! Chief. Reallly!! Oh WOW guys this is amazing"

Kenny reached for his trusty laptop which sat beside him.

"Dizzy. wake up… Open google Earth now!!"

"Yawwwwnnn oh oh ok Chief. Right away Captain Chief Sir" Dizzy then made her own computer bleeps and clicks.

"Righto Chief, Here ya go."

Kenny then typed like mad for a few seconds.

"Wait up guys… almost there..."

The whole room was silent. Anticipation stunned the air like an electric charge and everyone bit their lips and held their breath. Except for Tyson who twisted his cap into an even tighter roll, being a miracle if it returns to its original shape. And Hilary who continued to grip a small section of her skirt tightly; causing it to wrinkle.

"Oh my Gosh. Guys…Kai's in Russia… at Biovolt." Kenny exclaimed.

"See we knew it all along! We've been wasting time sitting here when we knew in our hearts they were in Russia." Tyson yelled angrily.

"Ok Tyson just cool it for a second" Said Max, trying his best to contain Tyson's temper.

"Ok so what now?" retorted Rick plainly with his arms still crossed.

The whole room was in an up roar of surprise, excitement and fear.

"Oh Mann how are we gunna tackle Boris?" Whimpered Hilary, still clutching onto her skirt.

"At least we know where he is now and we can begin to make plans" Comforted Mariah. She took Hilary's hands and held them with a courageous smile".

"Yeah Boris wont know what's hit him" Snapped Hilary back to her usual enthusiastic self.

"I say we call the police" Said Ray

"and then Mr D." finished Tyson

"I'll get the phone." Max felt so relieved.

"Thanks Mom. Because of you, we know where Kai is now and we can finally make our moves, thankyou Mom"

Tyson unfolded his cap and began returning it too its original shape. Although wrinkled it popped back into shape pretty well. He replaced it back on his head and smiled triumphantly.

"Great, we know where you are Kai, were on our way pal" He scratched his top lip with a finger went to thank Emily.

"Hey Emily, I wanna thank…"

"Hey GUYS!!" yelled Max. Max's voice was filled with deep seriousness and urgency.

* * *

Max ran into the living room with a deeply worried expression on his face.

"Max… whatzup buddy" Tyson frowned with concern.

"Tyson…I've just picked up the phone to dial for the police and your phone lines been cut."

Tyson marched over to Max with quick angry strides.

"What do you mean, cut?"

Tyson marched over to his phone station and as the blonde said. The line connecting the landline to the phone had been cut.

Ray appeared from behind and picked up the severed ends.

"This has been cut by a sharp blade… a beyblade?."

"RAY!! "Mariah called in a panicked tone.

TYSON!! MAX!! Get in here! Ordered Emily.

The trio of Bladebreakers rushed in. A dark grey beyblade was sat spinning dangerously in the middle of the floor.

"Its just crashed through your wall man" Exclaimed Lee.

"It nearly hit me" whimpered Emily.

The blade then smashed another hole through Tyson's wall and out into the garden.

It came from outside. Whosever's controlling it is outside!"

"You coming Daichi?" yelled Tyson.

"Yeah right behind ya Tyson" replied Daichi.

"Tyson wait!!" yelled Emily.

"Grrr Idiot!

Max, Ray, Mariah, Lee, Rick and Emily all readied their beyblades in their launchers and rushed outside. Kenny stayed and guarded the precious technology and quivered.

* * *

"Whos out here!!!!"

"Yeah come out ya chicken"

"Hey where are ya. Come out unless ya scared of losing"

"The beybade was no where to be seen, not a blader around. It was getting dark outside and the sun was setting."

The group of eight bladers stood with their launchers ready and eyes hunting for a target. A minute or so passed and… nothing.

"Who ever they were they're gone now"

"Lets turn back, we don't wanna leave Kenny on his own for too long"

"Hey Tyson whats that on your porch"

A black envelope…

* * *

Tyson begins to march over to it. Ray gets infront of him and pushes him back.

"Wait Tyson, let me."

"Ray… whatzup? Whats the matter with you"

"It could be a trap and I'm more careful than you"

Tyson huffed. "But he's right"

Ray cautiously picked the black envelope up and looks inside it.

"Guys… It's a CD."

"Hey guys. Did you find them? Who shot that beyblade?" Kenny quaked

"Urhh What you got there?"

"Here Emily, Play it."

Emily inserted it into her laptop.

Open…

File open…

"It's a video file"

Emily looked around at all the other guys. Their faces were grim.

PLAY…

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Phoenix falling if youre reading this im about 6 chapters through reading your miles in your shoes fanfiction that Gemma recommended to me. Ill be reviewing when ive finished luvx


	10. Chapter 10

**wow guys!!!!! I was chufffffeed to bits with the review response I got for Chapter 9. THANKYOU THANK THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALLLL!!!!!!!**

**I re-read your reviews alot for inspiration and encouragement. If it werent for your reviews there would be no way I could carry on. :P**

**I am trying my hardest to get in the groove as Grandpa Granger would say and get "Dis fing dun" I am NOT happy with Chapter 10 at all. I think it is pretty crappy, it lacks alot fo description but its meant to be kinda past paced as the story line is building up to something big and im excited about writing it. Its gunna be one hell of a ROLLERCOATER for our beloved beybladers and there will be lots of Kai in the next one!!! Ive already begun chapter 11 and my god ive got some typing to do.**

**Hope you all like it :P**

* * *

Emily opened up the video file as a full screen window.

"PLAY"

* * *

"Well hello Bladebreakers" His voice sneering, husky and venomous.

Boris Balkov smugly lounged back on a black chair behind a large dark oak table. The monster of a man sat; dressed in a rubbery leather trench coat and green smoggy goggles which hid his wretched face.

Everyone in the room scowled and held their sharp breaths. Hilary held her hands near her face in fear and Tyson's fists clenched into rock hard balls, shaking. Max frowned angrily and took an unnatural aggressive stance. Rays pupils were in slits, the same as his best friend and Mariah clutched fearfully to his left arm. Rick held his arms crossed tightly and scowled voraciously. Emily began to bite her thumb nail and tremble in morbid fear. Daichi's teeth snarled and furiously growled at Tyson's shaken side.

Boris sat sadistically with his fingers crossed cruelly and a sick and twisted grin on his face.

" Very clever Bladebreakers, Getting your _friends_ to help you out. That device you have there certainly is a marvellous piece of technology. Still, what are you going to do with that information? Call the police?... mmmwwahahahahhhh or Call Mr Dickenson and jump in his little helicopter to rescue Kai. It's just not going to be that simple boys. Here's what you ARE going to do, that is if you want to see Kai again." He egotistically sneered. His yellow fangs peeped past dry, hellish lips.

"In 2 days time at noon, meet me at the north side of Lake Baikal, you should remember the place fondly. (He cackles). You don't tell anyone and you must bring your beyblades… with your bitbeasts of course. You fail to comply with my instructions and who knows what will happen to Kai and the _infamous_ Blitzkrieg boys. And I mean it, don't test me. Kai will be waiting".

The screen then flashed to a fuzzy screenshot of Kai, Tala, Bryan, Ian and then Spencer. Soldiered in a line, motionless, in dirty clothes, sweat cascading down their necks causing semi-circular damp patches on their shirts, the underarms too were moist. Their eyes were shadowed in stark darkness. They were mindless, expressionless dolls without flinching; voiceless. The green gangrenous abbey walls could be seen behind them and the air was a cold, isolate haze.

The room was stunned. Tyson could feel his eyes filling, his heart growling, his hands clenched and tensing so much his nails dug deeply into his soft palms. He crouched as silent as a grave on his knees next to Max and Daichi. He couldn't bear to look at the screen any longer.

The blonde was speechless with stressed emotions.

Hilary was gob-smacked and dismayed at what she was seeing. "Boris's face, so ugly so cruel and Kai…"

Mariah gave her a concerned look. She then left Ray's protective side and put a loose arm around the near crying brunette. Ray continued to stare at the floor in front of him. She shot him too a concerned look with yellow eyes but he couldn't return the gesture.

Ray was livid, he could say nothing, couldn't do anything to help Kai. Boris was holding all the cards and he despised it. His paws shook and his pure white-tiger heart boiled.

Rick quickly lost his cool stance and let his jaw drop with disgust.

Daichi's nose twisted with rage and his ruffled red eyebrows bent downwards in hatred.

Lee felt like he should say something but knew mere words would mean nothing, especially to Tyson and the rest of Kais former team. The intense feelings that filled the air was suffocating and uncomfortable.

The solemn silence carried on for what felt like a millennia.

Boris's face appeared on screen once more.

"Remember… we'll be waiting"

The screen finally fizzled out of focus then snapped to a pitch black screen.

* * *

"What now guys" exclaimed Daichi. He wasn't trying to be insensitive; he simply couldn't take the un-nerve of the deathly silence any longer.

"Do we call the cops? After all this is a criminal we're dealing with" uttered Emily.

"We can't do that… You heard what Boris said. If we do anything rational…Kai and the others could be the ones paying the price."

"Poor Kai, Tala…" Hilary whispered with her head low, a Chinese arm still cuddled her.

Rick answered. "You're right, Boris has come this far, who's to say he won't go any further."

"What I wanna know is why Kai? What could he possibly want with Kai. And the Blitzkrieg boys"

"World domination plus chaos sounds like a good guess" Said Emily with a frown

"If he was so burnt up over being defeated in the world championships then why hasn't he targeted the old BEGA team too or even us." Screeched Daichi.

"Mr Dickenson and I thought that soon after Kai and the others disappeared. So to be on the safe side he personally contacted MingMing, Garland, Crusher, Mystel and Brooklyn. All were safe." Kenny replied.

"What about Mr Dickenson? Would it be risky to call him and tell him about this?" questioned Galeons master.

"I don't know, I just don't know" murmured Kenny. His brown mop like hair drooped downwards and he held his hands tightly in his small framed lap.

Ray exclaimed."We **can't** tell Mr Dickenson or the police about this"

"Why not, they maybe able to help" cried Hilary

"Think about it, this whole situation stinks. If we tell him, the police or Grandpa they'll stop us and do it their way" agreed Max.

"Yeah and if they do it their way we could lose Kai and the Blitzkrieg boys for good and what then!" stabbed Tyson with damp cheeks.

"Of course… " hushed Ray as he peered at Tyson's distressed form. Hot streaming tears tore heavily down his cheeks and his auburn eyes hid darkly beneath his cap.

"Tyson, Max… are you ok?" Lee asked tenderly.

"I'll get Boris for this" Tyson sobbed, his voice was saturated with rage. He shakily stood up and took a defiant stance. His eyes were wet and his face screwed up with overwhelming emotion.

"That creep, I'll get him for this."

"You're wrong Tyson. WE will get him for this. As a team we will bring Boris down for what he's doing" recited Max with determination and fire in his pained blue eyes.

"Maxy…" sobbed Tyson. Tyson and Max embraced each other. The blunette sobbed softly into the Blondes neck. Max couldn't take the strain either and wept to pieces with him.

Ray growled loudly "Boris. I'd sleep with both eyes wide open if I were you. We're not going to let you get off easy for what you've done!"

"What are you going to do Ray?" said Lee. He put one hand on his team-mates shoulder and gripped it.

"We haven't got much choice" He snapped back. His eyes glowed angrily.

"You could call the police and let them handle it. You never know they maybe able to swoop over to Biovolt and end this whole thing now" stated Rick.

Kenny started. "Although that sounds like a straight forward answer Rick but you heard what Boris said. I honestly believe Boris wouldn't hesitate to run away or do worse."

"Boris is a master criminal after all, Kai's safety could be in jeopardy if we push the wrong buttons." Said Emily.

The wrathful bluenette sighed deeply with post-crying exhaustion. He began to fan his hot beating head with his cap. Crying gave him headaches and as a result he felt stupid about his deep and most of the time, uncontrollable feelings.

"Master Tyson. Don't give up hope" Tyson felt his Dragoon calling him. Dragoons divine voice echoed through his head and soon enough his headache disintegrated.

"What? Dragoon?" Tyson stuttered aloud. He felt a cold patch all of a sudden on the right side of his groin. Dragoons usual resting chamber.

The blue haired teens blade was getting cooler and cooler and began to gently twist and move within his jean pocket.

"Help is at hand Tyson" the dragon bitbeast echoed softly.

Tyson briskly reached in to grab his trusty blade. Within his grasping palm he held the magnificent Dragoon beyblade but with it… came something else. A small scrunched up piece of paper with… a neatly written mobile number.

* * *

The next night

One boy sat alone on his dojo porch. Tyson Granger sat cross-legged and clad in a thick navy duvet. He was dressed in his night clothes and his head was cap-less. The night sky was a blanket twinkled with lonely stars and a soft wind hushed and wisped around garden trees. It was chilly outside and winters snappy grip was on its way. Although his bottom was beginning to go numb, he couldn't care less. Having been there for quite some time he silently enjoyed the whispering of the weak gusts around him. Tyson's mind was heavy with uncertainties, for tomorrow… would be a big day.

"Man tomorrow is going to be huge… What if Boris shows and doesn't bring Kai?…. What if Kai won't come back? Just seeing him like that. Like he was possessed or something. Is he sick? Is he angry? What if he blames us for not coming sooner?"

"You talking to yourself again buddy?" chuckled Max from the doorway. Dressed in light green tartan pyjamas.

Tyson jumped and nearly fell to his right. "Yikes Max!"

"hehe sorry Tyson, I could hear you from inside" Without an invite he sat closely next to the blunette. Goosebumps quickly raised themselves along his pale freckled arms; oblivious to the crisp air he happily joined his team-mate.

Tyson didn't feel like smiling or talking to anyone but was grateful for the company.

Max coughed, leaned back on his palms and locked his legs in a tight cross in his usual laid back manner. "Everyone's preparing for tomorrow. The white-tigers are packing their stuff up. Emily and Kenny are working on their laptops, you know what they're like. Daichi's brushing his teeth and Hilary's getting ready for bed. …You should too buddy"

"I know Maxy. I just needed some time to myself. You see I don't know if I'm ready for tomorrow. It's a blatant trap, you know it is Max and who knows what nasty tricks Boris has up his sleeve. And Kai, what is he planning to do with Kai. All we know is that he was fine when we last see him and now… I'm scared Max. What if we're too late." Tyson's voice was weeping with fret.

"That's enough Tyson" Ray warned. The raven haired neko-jin's voice was very stern and seemed to come from above the two, now startled boys.

Ray Kon jumped from the roof above them and landed effortlessly like a ninja would.

"Sorry guys I crawled outta your bathroom window for some air and heard you guys talking."

Tyson pouted "As ya do" amid Rays sentence after the "crawled outta your window" part.

Ray lurched before them with his muscled arms crossed highly on his chest.

"This isn't the Tyson I know. What happened to the beyblade champion we all knew and respected. Hiro said it once and I'll say it again. You're terrified of fighting without Kai at your side."

An angry spark flashed in Tyson's eyes. "No. That's not it Ray. I'm terrified of letting Kai down, him and the Blitzkrieg Boys. They need us and what if we can't deal with whatever Boris throws at us. We know tomorrow is a trap and we are walking straight into it." Tysons flustering was causing his duvet to slip past his shoulders, exposing his soft neck and long dark navy hair.

"Hmmph I never thought I'd hear the day. You, Tyson thinking ahead and thinking logically" Joked Max with a light chuckle.

Ray remarked. "Tyson you seem to have forgotten one important thing. We're your friends and we're right here with you. Sure it's a trap but we've got a few tricks up our sleeves too. We're as prepared as we can be and you can thank the Chief and Emily for that" He grinned.

"Tricks up our sleeves…"Tyson responded with a confused expression.

"Yeah Dude we can't say too much." Ray then suspiciously glanced around the garden. His golden eyes flashed in the starlight as his pupils darted back and forth, sharply scanning for any deviant silhouettes.

Max and Tyson understood. As the night before, someone was there. Who ever they were; they launched their beyblade through Tyson's dojo wall, cut his phone line without making a sound and before anyone could investigate... the intruders were gone.

"Ok Ray. I'll take your word for it." Tyson nodded. Then a familiar yet still intriguing buzz came from his pyjama pocket. Dragoon was stirring again. The blade's iridescent glow lit through his pocket wall and beckoned for Tyson to extract him.

Draciel and Driger did the same on the age old dragon's cue. Three of the four sacred bitbeasts gleamed a soft aurora within strong well trained fists. Individually, Tyson, Ray and Max tenderly admired their bitbeasts. Their eyes beheld their divinity and respected everything that their bitbeasts were. Their bitbeasts were a part of them, for courage, for strength, for wisdom…for each other.

Ray began "Driger my friend, Tomorrow we have to fight. We're going to get Kai and Dranzer back. I don't think its going to be easy but we have to win, we don't have any other choice. Watch out Boris, were coming for ya. Just hang in there Kai!"

"Draciel, we're up against the bad guys again tomorrow, you ready for this? Don't worry Kai, were on our way buddy. Boris If I were you I'd get ready for a major butt kicking because Draciel and I have a score to settle"

"Dragoon… Boris has got to hurt for what he's done to this team and to Kai. Kai you stay strong you hear me. You too Tala, You're in just as much hot water as Kai and we won't let you down. I just hope we have what it takes. Dragoon…it'll be up to us."

Meanwhile in the bathroom

Daichi was brushing his teeth, Strata dragoon rested on the cold sink's edge when it began vibrating harmoniously against the ceramics. The sudden noise bounced around the tiny tiled room and startled him. He halted wide-eyed, staring at his blade. The toothpaste oozed and bubbled from the side of the red-heads broad mouth. He took his beyblade in his hand and stared at it.

"Strata Dragoon… Boris is gunna get a mouthful when I see him and he'll wish he never messed with us. We're gunna pummel that creep into dust. Who does he think he is?! Kai… I know we aren't best pals or anything but as much as you don't act like it, you're a part of the team. You wait Kai; I'll show you what me and Strata Dragoon can really do."

Tyson, Max and Ray took a moment to appreciate the effervescent stars and the perfect mystical sky cushioning them. Ray had taken a seat next to Max with crossed legs and folded arms. His long plaited braid which most peopled called his "tail" trailed down his back and then some onto the wooden porch. Driger perched on his knee, Draciel retreated back to Max's pocket and Dragoon curled up in Tyson's fingers, which were now hidden in a self made duvet cocoon. Tyson had a question whirling around his head which deeply saddened him.

"I wonder if Dranzer is glowing too"

* * *

Japan State prison. Morning.

The Perspex glass between Voltaire and his visitor was scratched and dirtied with fingerprints and a small plastic telephone receiver sat on each side of the desks. Voltaire's hands were large, dry and wrinkled, in a vice grip; he held the receiver close to his ear, his long grey hair draped over.

"So how is everything going? Hmmm?" demanded Inmate 473 gruffly.

"Relax Voltaire, I'm in perfect control of this operation. Your grandson is behaving himself nicely and the other pawns are doing exactly as they are told"

"I see, Well in that case, Well done." The giant Hiwatari smirked.

"You can congratulate me when I have all Four of the legendary bitbeasts and a few little extras too."

"Hhwaaaa I knew doing business with you would pay off. Now are you certain Kai is ready for today"

"Your Grandson and the others are all clothed, their beyblades have been prepared and the helicopter has been readied. Everything is being taken care of. I have been assured that Kai is of trained perfection and the drugs he has been given are doing their job _extremely_ well. Tyson Granger and his friends don't stand a chance, I can promise you that…We have the first piece to our plan already don't we… Kai's Dranzer blade"

"For once my Grandson won't be a disappointment." Sneered Voltaire, his dull grey eyes immorally shimmered.

"I told Kai he would pay for betraying me and now he is."

* * *

I am soooooo sorry if you feel dissapointed with this. I willlll make it up to you in the next chapter i PWOMISE!!. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ME!!!

Thankyou thankyou thankyou again.

Kellyx


	11. Chapter 11

**HEYA guys and girls!!!! OMG im muchhhh happier with this chapter in comparison to the last one. I know you guys (mainly Ms Controversy) can't wait for the next chapters and stuff, I really do need to get a move on:) but good things come to those who wait ;)**

**Thankyou very much for all the great reviews you have given me. Keep them coming. I really wanna know exactly how many people are reading my story so if you could, please leave a little review even if its a "yes I am reading it" Id be realllllyy chuffed and happy and inspired and hahahahaha.**

**Oh and I'd like to appologize for the lack of spacing in places where its sorely needed but this bloody system wont let me make changes. ggggrrrrrrrrr Ill try a little later -__-**

**Ok Ive tried and tried but the only way of making gaps towards the end is with the lines. grrrrr and I don't even know if this is going to work. GAAAHHHHHHHHHH  
**

**Hope you all enjoy ^-^**

* * *

The rickety tour bus creaked and swayed as the onslaught of harsh gusts attacked its left flank. Piloted by a grumpy Russian tour operator, its windows were scratched and dirty, its cheap layers of paint had chipped off many years earlier; so much as the bus's name and logo were barely visible. The decrepit rust bucket would have failed an MOT test long ago, had its long bearded owner hadn't been so cheap to service it.

The defective doors swung open with a piercing screech and the attacking winds rattled them further. Only inches below the dirty slush covered step of the bus lay fresh thick snow, a white blanket of pure beauty and feet below it was the World famous lake Baikal. Lake Baikal wasn't a lake at all in Winter. She was nothing short of a desolate wasteland of arctic tundra. Her Siberian breath was like a continuous whip, viciously slashing at warm faces and frost biting anything with a pulse. Tourists were warned never to visit in winter and even local Russians steered clear. Wildlife was scarce and most roads were barely accessible. There was no smell of life in the air, just hollow whispers of the late morning wind. The silvery sky was dull; feeble light couldn't penetrate darkly daunting clouds and a snowstorm was well on its way.

* * *

Tyson's black and blue Velcro trainers sank with a soft crunch into the snow. Instantly the pits his feet created concaved and his feet were soon covered in a thin layer of white. The shoes water-proof ability would be pushed to the test in this unforgiving environment as would his body and mind. The night before hadn't treated him kindly and neither had the long winded trip from Japan to Russia. Kai had been on his mind the whole time, the questions and the fears circled round and round. He felt tired but determined to get what he came for.

He took a long hard look at the formidable wilderness belittling him. Only yards away the giant pine trees hushed and bent stiffly under the cracking force of Siberia's mighty gusts. The only green around was the bushy tops of the sweeping conifers and beneath them huddling; battered remnants of the summers last flowers.

Tyson's main feelings right now was regret. Regret with the fact he didn't listen to the Chief when he told him to wear extra layers. The cold nipped at his groin area and thighs especially, making them sore when ever he moved. The icy air stung his eyelids causing him to squint and his handsome face to crease. He blindly trudged through the snow so fast he found himself marching alone, despite his friends cries for him to wait up. Having been only off the bus for a few seconds his only drive now was to scan around for any signs of life, however dangerous the company. Minutes later the bey-champ stopped at a wide clearing. To one side of him was trees, another was a view of snow covered vastness as far as the eye could see, another was more trees and behind him collected his team mates.

His light blue knee-length coat, branded with a large black and white BBA logo on the back, flapped helplessly in the wind. It was his only real protection and he was greatly thankful for it. His dark blue bangs and long hair danced around wildly, he made sure to securely fasten his cap so as not to lose it with the next strong gale. Although he'd done a good job; it was fastened so tightly to his head; a headache wouldn't have been surprising.

His deep brown eyes fought the elements and his heart begged for a glimpse of Kai. He stared far out into the distance with dread knotting as each second flew past.

From behind him, Hilary's coated arm reached up to the young Grangers' right shoulder. Her lilac gloved hand gripped him gently. Her brown hair and BBA coat swayed and whipped just as wildly as his did.

"They'll be here Tyson, don't worry." She said firmly with an uncertain smile.

"This was a mistake!" cried Rick. Tyson spun around with sharp eyes.

Ray retorted. "What do you mean? What better choice did we have?"

"We're now stuck in the middle of no-where, with no shelter and no guarantee that bastard Boris is gunna show his face." Said Rick complete with a PPB Allstarz bomber jacket and black gloves.

"I'm kinda with Rick on this one." Groaned Daichi as he sniffed up a falling drop from his nose.

"He'll show alright." cracked Max with a low tone.

"We've got a pretty good idea of how Boris works now and his audacity never ceases to amaze." rehearsed Kenny; complete with a furry Russian hat and BBA coat.

"Audassa-what?? What you chatting about Chief" Sniffed Daichi.

A large sweat drop developed on the stumpy brunettes head. "Never mind, and here's a tissue!"

Emily's gloved fingers pushed aside her sleeve to expose her hard-earned, feminine Rolex watch.

"It's just hit 12 o clock now guys."

"Keep ya eyes peeled, any…time… now" said Mariah, Clothed in a white BBA coat. The White tigers never needed heavily padded coats in China and never thought to produce some, thus spare BBA ones were put to good use.

Lee's eyes turned cat like. "Hey wait! What's that sound?!"

"What sound?" cried Max and Daichi in unison. The group was now on high alert.

"I can hear it Lee." said Ray.

"Me to…" affirmed the pinkette.

"I can't hear anything?" perked Hilary.

Daichi sniffled. "Me neither, I wanna hear it too!"

"Hey wait its getting louder." announced Emily with an element of panic in her voice.

Lee shouted with a pointed finger. "Over there! Look over there!!"

Hilary stammered, "Is…is that a blimp?"

"No that's something else." Mariah replied with a concerned tone.

"Biovolt doesn't drive cars like everybody else, they have one of those." Ray snarled.

* * *

Fast approaching was a relic army vehicle. About the size of a large truck, twin turbo helicopter blades span atop each end of the metal canister and along the bulk of it, were half a dozen small box shaped windows. The giant dark grey carrier had wheels underneath and a blacked out cockpit.

"Guys what…what is that?" Said Hilary, she was clearly flustered with the lack of answers.

"That looks similar to the CH-47 Chinook cargo aircraft; created by the US military in the 1960's. But what is it doing in Russia?" blurted the ginger know-it-all.

"It doesn't matter what its doing here, what matters is who's on it." warned Kenny.

Ray turned tiger like. "Its Biovolt's alright."

Hilary felt like violently shaking the answers out of him. "What! How do you know that Ray?" She screeched.

"Yeah! What makes you so sure" grilled Daichi with furrowed red eye brows and a moronic pout.

"Because we've encountered it before." informed Max. His face was stern and very unfriendly.

Kenny adjusted his hat slightly."Yeah I remember, when we were making our way to Biovolt stadium. Your grandpa was driving the bus until_ they_ showed up and nearly smashed through the roof. We were lucky the bus didn't crash on its side or worse, the petrol tank could have exploded."

Tyson proceeded "They challenged us to a match and then…"

"They took Draciel away from me, for the first time in my life." Max glanced away with angry blue eyes and his gloved fists tightly curled.

"But you got him back though didn't you Max." gruffed Rick with a smirk, showing a little more care than usual.

"No. Tyson, got him back."

Max and Tyson locked eyes for a moment and passed short smiles of courage.

* * *

The aircraft was rapidly nearing and the un-weathered Biovolt emblem became very clear. Any talk between the groups was drowned out by the wafting noises of the spinning motor blades. Mariah and Lee stood either side of Ray. Next to Lee was Rick and beside him were Max and Emily. By the far left was Tyson, coupled with Daichi next to Mariah. Hilary and Kenny took a back seat and quickly configured Dizzi. The air was filled with waft after waft of aircraft blades spinning; Russian wind whispering, worried teens formatted in a line, coats flailing, hair fluttering, eyes burning, teeth grinding, fingers curling, fists tight.

At long last, the flying prison landed only a little distance away with a mighty thud and the rotating blades slowly ceased spinning. The brood of bladers hearts pumped so hard and so fast, the fear that hit their bones was shattering but determined and strong; they waited… for him.

A door hatch opened from the rear and out from it strode…

"**Boris!"** Tyson growled venomously with acid on his tongue and venom in his teeth.

Yellow, blue, green and deep brown eyes watched his every step. One… two…three steps crunching the snow. His long black trench coat flailed violently, his goggles shimmered above an ugly crooked nose and his greasy purple hair was slicked back.

"Boris!" The adrenaline fuelled beybladers growled and fists curled ready for a fight.

"We'll hello boys and girls how long has it been now? How I've missed you all. Mwwaahhaaaaaahhhhaaaaa" Cackled Boris sadistically.

"Too soon Boris, too soon" cursed Ray with white tiger teeth exposing themselves sharply.

"Tell us what do you want creep?" spat Rick.

"Boris!" Tyson regained his stance and his eyes light up with roaring anger, anger not often seen in him.

Mariah cried "Boris!! You snake. What are you up to this time?"

"What have you done with Kai and the others?" demanded the blonde American.

Daichi growled. "Yeah where is Kai? We wanna see him!"

"Oh you want to see Kai." Boris sneered in reply.

"We'll first show me your blades… You show me your beyblades and I'll show you Kai." His face crinkled with delight. Such power, enjoyment flushed throughout his body.

The group of hesitant teens slowly, begrudgingly scooped their beyblades from the warmth of their holders or pockets and grimaced as they held them out for the crook to see. They exchanged snarling glances and nodded reassurances amongst themselves.

"Very good. Now I'll hold up my part of the bargain. Boys, I have someone who'd like to see you!!"

From the darkness of the carrier, the great Kai. His royal blue and slate coloured hair was dry, dull and his face was a ghostly white. Kai's face paint was blotchy, smudged and in some places rubbed off completely. His amethyst orbs, once so defiant, strong and fiery were now dim coals without any hope or life.

With a barbarous grin, Boris held out an arm and directed him where to stand with no words, but a gesture and a finger. Following the dual toned bluenette, came the blue eyed red-head then Bryan, after him was Spencer and lastly; Ian.

The Blitzkrieg boys and the phoenix master were dressed in black laced up army boots, dark grey baggy cargo pants, plain black t-shirt and a black military style jacket made out of old cotton, complete with Biovolt's emblem on their padded shoulders. Their eyes were hollow through and through, deep rigid bags of fatigue hung below their sockets. The boys' skin was pale, dry and lips were cracked. The life and strength they once possessed was now sedated, numbed under thick icy serum which coursed like a viper within their veins. Their frozen hands hung limply at their stiff and bruised sides. Un-able to cry, yell, scream the boys felt all the drug allowed them to… Nothing at all.

Teenage jaws dropped. Hearts broke and tears nearly fell. Mariah and Hilary's hands cupped their mouths, Max's anger diminished as his blue eyes drowned in disbelief. Tyson's stance became weak and his eyebrows creased. Disgusted.

* * *

"Kai are you ok?" called Max

"Kai!! Tala!! Guys! Talk to us!"

"What's wrong with them?"

"What's the matter with you guys!"

"Kai!!! Dude are you ok?"

"Guys were here to help you!"

"Heya Tala , Bryan, Spencer snap out of it!"

"Kai don't ignore me!"

"Kai!"

Max turned to the female American. "What's wrong with them Emily? They were like this in the video tape"

"I don't know, it's like they've been brainwashed or something" she replied with a deep frown.

"They are the perfect Bey-soldiers aren't they?"

"What did you just say?" Shot Tyson.

"Bey-soldiers. It's what they have been trained to be. Their whole childhoods were spent perfecting their beyblade skills to be the best in the world, all for one purpose. To be used as and when Biovolt see fit."

Max snapped. "You talk a lot of trash. Kai would never allow himself to be used in that way. "

"Oh but he did… He willingly betrayed you all, 5 years ago he returned to Biovolt without much hesitation and this time was no different." The hellish man retorted.

Ray yelled "Grrr. That's enough Boris. We've had it with your games. We've done what you asked and now we want Kai back"

"Kai… Look at me!" Tyson begged. Kai's eyes dilated no differently, Tyson's words bounced off of him like they didn't even exist.

"Kai please! Why won't you look at me"

"I don't think he can hear us Tyson" Jutted Daichi, scowling.

"What have you done to them Boris!!" Roared the Japanese bluenette. A distinct fury returning.

"I haven't done anything to them. Tyson, Tyson Tyson, You just need to understand that Kai is a part of Biovolt now, he does as I tell him..."

Boris then strode menacingly over to Kais empty side. He takes a cruel paw and cups Kais chin in his grubby paws and pulls their faces in close.

"…Don't you Kai"

Tyson gasped. Everyone held their breath. Rays mind raced. "What's wrong with you Kai, push him away, do something! don't just stand there!!"

Tyson exploded. "LET HIM GO!"

"Oh Kai's not going anywhere… and neither are you" The monster taunted with a glint in his eye.

"Wha what do you mean!" stuttered Daichi.

"I'm going to take all of your sacred bitbeasts away from you. You walked straight into my trap. None of you are getting away this time."

"Oh is that right?" snapped Rick in a gruff voice.

"Yeah and how are you gunna manage that" jeered Mariah.

"I'm not going to be doing anything… Kai is…"

"Kai?" choked Tyson.

"Yes young Kai and the Blitzkrieg boys… Ready your launchers!" He glanced proudly over his brood of soldiers. Trained to his standards of perfection and every string under his control. His instruction was heeded and carried out immediately. His stupefied puppets loaded their cold beyblades and aimed. Their launchers resembled guns, aimed at a line of targets. Targets dressed in BBA coats.

"Err Ray do you think we've bitten off more than we can chew here." exclaimed Lee with worried cat features.

Ray replied with angst in his voice. "There's nothing we can do now."

"This is crazy, we've come here to rescue these guys and now they're aiming their beyblades at us." muttered Emily.

"Our only option now is to fight them, there's no turning back!" Yelled Rick for all to hear.

"They've been brainwashed somehow, they don't know what they're doing. We can do this!" gritted Max with determination. "Were not leaving without Kai and we'll do what we have to."

"I don't wanna battle Kai like this." murmured Tyson as he lowered his eyes.

"Ok then Tyson, just hand Dragoon over to Boris right now and go home." Sparked Daichi with angry eyes, he wasn't happy with Tyson's sudden apathy.

"So this whole little plan of yours Boris was to lure us all the way out here to battle. Is that it and then steal our bitbeasts." Called Lee.

"You kids are clever aren't you." Boris patronized.

"But I'm afraid time is running out and I don't have all day… so let's get this thing underway shall we…

* * *

…Ian you will attack Max and the ginger girl on the right" Barked the cloaked fugitive.

"My name is Emily York and you can think again about taking my Trygator."

"We'll see about that girly" he smirked cruelly.

Max glared intensely and gripped his heavily armoured beyblade tightly.

"I'm not losing you again Draciel, Boris has got another thought coming!"

* * *

"Spencer! You will take down the Rock Bison bitbeast and the one named Galeon"

Rick snorted. "Ha I'd like to see you try. Your whale bitbeast maybe big and powerful but my Rock Bison will drown you like a fish outta water, you hear me!"

Spencer turned his head slowly to peer at his opponents. His blank Caucasian face expressed no joy or fear or any emotion for that matter.

"Looks like were partners on this one, we will NEED to work together" Lees yellow cat eyes were contracted and ready for battle, he gave Rick a stern gaze.

"Yeah looks like it, this won't take long though, just stay outta my way and I'll have his whale stranded before dinnertime."

* * *

"Bryan… your match will be quite nostalgic. You will be up against Ray and his girlfriend there. Remember your match with Ray of the White Tigers?" Bryan expressed nothing, no answer, no shame, no guilt. Grey hollow eyes stared at the neko-jin.

"Can't remember?... What about you Ray? Surely you can remember. Or so they say you can't remember much after a coma." Boris's vampire teeth glinted yellow.

Ray growled furiously, his pure white cat fangs shimmered in a clean comparison to Boris's.

"Yeah I remember." He glared arrows at Boris. In his village back home, people like Boris weren't tolerated, they were exiled or executed. He knew which option he'd pick.

Mariah stepped in close to Ray. "No Ray don't lose your cool, he just messing with your emotions."

"Listen Mariah, You stay out of the way. I don't want you getting hurt. Knowing Boris, he'd make Bryan attack you to aggravate me and…"

"Enough!, I'm here to battle beside you, got it!" the pinkette scolded. Assurance glowed in her round golden eyes.

* * *

"Tala, Tala I think Ill give you Daichi to battle with. This little runt shouldn't give you too much trouble."

"LITTLE RUNT!! Who do you think you're talking to Boris, nut job psycho who thinks he's a prop from the Matrix, why wait till I get my hands on YOU!!!" Daichi's fists and legs were kicking the air like the monkey boy he was so often called.

"Daichi chill, he's only rattling ya, keep focused" Tyson warned in a low tone, his heart thudding; only one opponent left for him.

"Fine! Bring what ever you got Boris because Strata Dragoon is goin no where. Tala you'd better snap outta this quick or your gunna find yourself losing to ME!" Daichi cockily swiped his nose with his thumb then readied his blade.

* * *

"Lastly but by no means least Kai your opponent will be no other than the world champion himself. This is the match you've always waited for Kai. A chance to take the crown of World Champion. The pure perfection that you are deserves the title more than anyone." Boasted Boris. Proud of his hard work no matter how dreadful.

Tyson urged, his hands not quite sure what to do with themselves. "Kai dude, you don't have to do this. Whatever has happened to you or what ever Boris has said, we can work this out. It doesn't have to be this way!"

"Oh dear, listen to the World Champion practically begging you to come to him, how pathetic. Do you really fear Kai this much?"

"It's not fear, its honour and dignity. When you and I battle Kai, it's like nothing else on Earth, like the planets and the stars themselves stop spinning. When we battle, nothing else matters, it's just us, our beyblades and the stadium. No fans, no titles, no cheesy cup prizes and no paparazzi photo shoots. We lose ourselves in the game because we love the sport and the thrill of beyblading is what we live for."

"Aww how touching. Tell me, will you love beyblading as much when you lose Dragoon?" pried Boris with a cackle.

"Dragoon is my partner and I'd be nothing without him, still he's not going anywhere with you. Kai you wouldn't do this to me, would you? You have the spirit of a true beyblader… you couldn't."

"I think Kai would beg to differ." Boris placed a heavy, rough hand on Kais left shoulder and squeezed briefly.

"That blade… it's…" Tyson's auburn eyes caught the green and black blade poised and ready in its trigger.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice. Kai's quite fond of this beyblade and the bitbeast within it."

"It's… Black Dranzer!!… no! But Kai… Kai you swore you would…would never use it again" Tyson fell to his knees and his body lumped into the biting snow. "Butt Kai, you're better than this" He punched the ground hard with his right fist.

"I've had enough waiting around, its time to beyblade!" Ordered Boris Balkov.

* * *

"BOYS 3!…" The gunslinger shooters clicked and locked in place as they were cocked for launch. Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian remained mindless zombies, capable of following their commanders orders but not reason them. Their eyes were like black holes with no end, their skin was frozen to the touch and pale like the white of winters fall.

"2!"

"Tyson you need to pull yourself together." Yelled Kenny from behind Tyson's crippled form.

"Tyson, I know its gunna be tough but you can get through this!" Hilary held her determined gloved hands together like she was praying.

"Basically we need to defeat those guys to save them!" Called Kenny, his arms becoming frantic and Boris's countdown was nearly up.

"1!"

"Just think about it. If we defeat Kai and the Blitzkrieg boys, Boris will have nothing to defend himself with. He'll be out here on his own with no backup." Hilary's eyes begged him to rise.

"Really Chief?" Tyson peered slowly round with crystalline drops forming in his eyes, ready to tip.

"Sure Tyson, Now get up and show him what you got!"

"LET… IT… RIP!"

* * *

**So what do you guys think? oooo the next chappys are gunna be intense.**

**The next chapters are going to be slightly different in comparison to how I've always done it. Like mini chapters based around the individual matches of Ian Vs Max and Emily, Bryan Vs Ray and Mariah ect until we get to dunuuuhhhh Kai Vs Tyson arc. Orrr if you don't like the idea of that then tell me in a review and I can do it differently depending on what you guys vote.**

**EEEEPPPPP PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heya Guys! I know ****it's been a long long while since I have updated Gomen! *Grovels at your feet* Basically I had half of this chapter all done and I was really pleased with it… then…my laptop broke. I wasn't impressed as you could imagine and haven't since been able to retrieve it. Then after that I got a boyfriend, work hours got ridiculous and haven't really had the time but now … no boyfriend, less hours at work and now using the home computer when the house is quiet. I have managed to get this chapter done in less than a week, I read through my old reviews and they got me so motivated I managed to get his chapter done within a week! Your reviews mean so much to me as a writer so please please please review this! I'm already working on chapter 13 but not sure what storyline I'm gunna do for the next beybattle, all I know is I'm gunna try my best.**

**Luv ya all my readers!**

**

* * *

**

Boris Balkov towered behind and between his five mindless soldiers. He was dressed in an egotistical leather trench coat and clanking metal clad boots. His rugged unkind face and haunting goggles was intimidating and his very presence was unnerving.

Ian's statuesque form aimed his beyblade and readied to pull the trigger as his puppet-master instructed. His body was frozen, stiff and achy, like his muscles were the strings pulled tight. His dark purple hair lay limp over his face covering most of his horrific bruising from days before. The lapels of his military jacket flapped up on one side as the wind held it there. If conscious enough he would have been grateful for it, sheltering a small section of his cheek, which hid a weeping 2" gash behind it. Not much could be seen of his face at all. His nose peeped between his flat hair and only one stony dead eye was visible. His small stocky body, usually so cocky was now a plain wooden figurine of Biovolt. Ian was like a hollow and scratched doll, and to Boris …completely disposable.

Max's stance was entirely different. He was full of hope and determination. His body was a picture of health, save a little pale from the cold. But then at Minus 5 degrees anyone would be. His freckles dotted his face attractively and his aquatic eyes were alive with energy. Although rippling shivers coursed throughout his body, he was ready for his match.

Emily stood firmly at Max's side. Her beautiful orange hair flickered with every gust and her glasses perched elegantly on her frozen pink nose. Her PPB Allstarz bomber jacket was zipped up to her neck and she wore a pair of Hilary's winter cargo pants, decidedly a better alternative to long socks and a miniskirt.

* * *

"Let It RIP!"

Boris's words were instantly heeded. Ian curled his rigid finger, pulled the trigger and Wyborg was released. It zipped and flashed through the snow like purple lightening, threatening to kill whatever in its path. Max's keen eye saw the deadly viper striking and discharged his own weapon to counteract it. Emily launched just seconds after with a well timed swing of her tennis racket launcher. Side by side Trygator and Draciel braced for the hissing snakes impact. The blades high intensity spin caused the layers of snow to melt and be sloshed away, leaving a battle zone of hard icy earth. A far cry from the purpose built beydishes the female was used to.

"Remember the plan Max" Said Emily, her thin framed glasses glinted in the low light and her ginger hair flickered wildly as the wind picked up. Her voice stern.

Max eyes were focused and wired. "I gotcha. I'm ready for this"

Ian's blade smashed directly into Max's with full force. The first blow caused Max to blink with the shockwave that stung his orbs. The snake bitbeast mindlessly slammed away. Wyborg was causing little damage if any at all and Max comfortably allowed him. The blonde remained firm, his thin lips tight and straight, his brow bent and calculated.

"Excellent" Emily murmured contently with a small grin.

"If he keeps slugging away like this eventually he's gunna have no strength left. Max's defensive style is perfect. Ian's Wyborg is attacking head on with no strategy. Heh what he doesn't realize is that the more he attacks Draciel, the more damage he's doing to himself. Thanks to the modified attack ring, Judy and I constructed for him, he won't even have to go out of defence mode to win. The new attack ring is designed like a very rough, very strong nail file. The more the attacking blade comes into contact with him, the more damage Max does. He literally erodes away the opponents' blade, attack ring, weight disk, the lot. It's only a matter of "

"That's right Draciel! Keep going!" Max wasn't the type to get cocky too quick, especially with Boris in control.

"When Wyborg is a mere spinning stump, Trygator and I will go in for the kill. I'm not usually one to sit back and let someone else have all the action but this way we're playing it safe" Emily thought, knowing full well what was at steak.

"That's a seemingly clever plan blondie but just let me ask. How are you going to win if you don't attack by yourself? I've noticed you haven't even come out of defence mode." Boris hummed arrogantly.

Max and Emily glanced at each other nervously. Their pupils dilating and their lips began to part.

* * *

"And why is that?...Oh I see… your beyblade is so heavily built on defence that it's just pure bulk. It simply hasn't got the agility to attack. Hahahaaha and guessing that's where the girl comes in. A simple plan. My guess is that she's your only way of attacking…."

The Russian fiend rested one fleshy hand on the smaller Russians shoulder and ordered with a cruel grin.

"Ian, take her out of the equation."

"No!" Yelled Max. Flabbergasted that's Boris saw through their plan so quickly. Emily's eyes widened with disbelief. She panicked, she had no time to react, and her perfect plan was foiled.

"Emily! Emily watch out!" Yelled Max, his blonde wavy hair flailing in the gusts.

Her blade was smashed several feet away but remained strong. She called on the only thing she could. Trygator. The alligator beast bit back with strong chomping jaws and bashed at Wyborg with crushing force. The snake and alligator coiled and rolled in a reptilian death match. Wyborg was going in for the kill and as much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't take much more of this. Her defence was never her strongest attribute and neither was endurance, her speciality was attacking and as strong as she was, Wyborg was more than she could handle.

"I'm coming for you Emily" Cried Max.

Boris was right. Max's blade was built entirely on defence; he was cumbersome and heavy but by no means weak. The green spinning boulder that was Max's beyblade, moved as fast as its heavy body could. It crashed Wyborgs' lighter frame out of the way with ease and span close and controlled next to Trygator. The crocodilian beast was wavering and swayed nauseously. It had taken a lot of damage and Max was instantly concerned. He couldn't remember Ian being this powerful.

"Hang in there Emily!" She looked stressed and tired. She was way out of her depth and she knew it. Her beyblade training had slipped over the past couple of years as tennis tournaments took priority. Wyborg was savage and repeated his attack on the girl. Max was getting riled and flustered, frustrated that his blade was too slow to keep up with Wyborgs' reckless speed. The viper was striking too fast for Draciel to deflect. Emily was a sitting duck.

"As soon as you've taken down the girls' blade, take Max's down too and take his bitbeast. Don't stop until you have it. Understand Ian?"

"Yes Sir" Ian murmured as coldly as a computer generated voice. Flat and unfeeling.

"I've had enough!" Yelled Max. Draciels' green aurora lit up the snow around it and his blade increased in speed with cyclonic ferocity.

"Heavy Viper Wall!" Draciel created a heavy impenetrable defence shield around his and Emilys' blade thus protecting them from harm. Wyborg viciously attacked the side like a wasp caught in a jam jar, its venom glands bubbling and angry. Drone like it attacked again and again but the green, glowing, glass-like shield was too strong and Wyborg simply bounced away. Max's fists were curled, held out in front of him and he arched over slightly, completely engaged in defence. Emily glanced to her right at Max's valiant stance.

Her beyblade skills had diminished whereas his had flourished. Her pride caused her too feel a little jealous and yet grateful he was there.

"Ok enough messing around, Ian finish them off! I want Draciel in my possession right now. You're facing the weakest blader of the Bladebreakers and it shouldn't be taking you this long!" said Boris from unimpressed lips.

"You are the only one on your team to fail when it really matters, little Max. During the first World championships and BEGA tournaments exactly how many matches did you win? Hmmmm?"

Max scowled dangerously at Boris. His lips remained sealed and his eyes expressed fury as deep and as untameable as the sea. His gloved fists clenched tighter as Boris began to bury under his skin, like a parasite infecting his emotions.

"Don't let him get to you Max. Really you are an amazing…" Max shhhed her to stop.

"Enough Emily." The blonde spat. "I don't need your pity. I do my best when I beyblade. I love the sport. I love battling my friends fairly and with honour. That's the way I play. Win or lose makes no difference to me."

Boris cackled, pleased he got a reaction from the teen.. "Yes but losers are losers boy. So you're saying you're satisfied with a match even if you walk away a loser."

"Yes that's exactly it" Max retorted. His head lowering and his eyes darkening.

"HAHA so tell me. Will you still be satisfied when I take your beloved Draciel away from you?"

Max's' voice became low and fiery. "Its not gunna happen…"

"You can't keep that defence up forever boy" Boris gleefully remarked.

Max knew it, he could see the cracks of his defence showing already. Keeping a defence shield around his own blade was easy but to hold a shield wide enough for Trygator too was proving draining.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up. If I don't protect Emily, Ian's gunna take her out with his next blow and she'll lose her bitbeast for sure. And yet I can't keep this up forever, my energy reserves are dwindling. I have to attack now with all the strength I have. It's now or never. I don't care what Boris says. I am not the weakest of my team. Or at least I don't think so."

"Draciel this is it!" Roared Max. His blonde hair rose up with the awesome power that flowed throughout his body.

Max pointed his warm coated arm and ordered. "Tidal wave attack!"

* * *

"Max what are you doing?" Emily shrieked.

"Trust me! Draciel get him, don't back down" The Americans beyblade went into overdrive and shot for the Russian blade.

"Get him! Ian finish him off!" shouted Boris angrily. His taunts hadn't discouraged Max like he wanted and this displeased him further.

Draciel and Wyborg clash and battered each other. Suddenly Wyborg disappeared out of sight. Max panicked, his heart raced.

"Where'd he go?" whispered Max, alarmed.

Wyborg, like a phantom reappeared and struck Trygator faster than the eye could see. The purple flash battered the crocodilian beast and sent it flying. Trygator soared past Emily's' face and reflected in her glasses like a mirror. In slow motion before her, Emily saw her blade stop spinning and lay half covered by mud and snow, motionless. She gasped and fell to her knees. Disbelieving, her jaw dropped and her glasses slid down her nose exposing her soft blue eyes to the cold.

"Ian, take her bitbeast NOW!"

Wyborg did as instructed and started to extract Trygator. Cold and feelingless the short Russian captive stood and watched.

"Noooo I won't let you!" screamed Max. His emotion poured into the trusty turtle.

Emily began to sob. "Max, what are you doing!"

Max half turned his head so that he could see her from one eye. "You've lost Trygator once haven't you Emily, you know how much it hurts to lose one of your best friends right?"

She sobbed, wiping her eyes with a gloved hand. "Uhhhhuhhh"

"Well I've lost Draciel far too many times and if I let you lose your bitbeast, what kind of a friend would that make me."

Max shot in and turbulently bashed Wyborg out of the way, thus stopping the painful extraction. Draciel and Wyborg locked heads and begin their raging assault. They battle with full contact with ground crushing consequences.

"Just give up boy. You are weak and you know it"

"You don't even know me Boris" Yelled Max, holding his arm above his golden brows. The blades spin was intense which whipped the polar air into his eyes.

"You are too soft and caring, they are weaknesses. Biovolt soldiers have care and compassion beat out of them from day one and see how strong they are..."

"…If you looked after number one from the very start of this match you may have stood a slightly better chance of winning, but instead you protected that weakling behind you. You have put yourself on the line and now you are going to lose. Face it Draciel is mine"

"You'll never have him. Ever! Id sooner throw him into the ocean than you have your grubby paws on him…You see Boris I'm stronger and smarter than you think. Take this!"

"Heavy Viper Wall!"

"Haha what are you doing boy, using a defensive manoeuvre again. How are you going to defeat me with no attack? Fool"

"No Boris, you are the fool, I don't need to attack I just need to keep Wyborg close, close enough to grind down to nothing but a spinning top. Notice my force field Boris. I can keep my opponents from getting close but I can also stop them from getting away. You see my "useless" attack ring? It's sanding Wyborg into dust!" Sure enough purple dust and metal shavings littered the frost covered terrain where Max held Wyborg captive.

"Noo! What are you doing?"

"I know you don't know what you're doing Ian so I'm gunna do you a favour and END THIS!"

"Draciel! Now take him out!"

* * *

Wyborg was battered, sanded smooth and was shot away like a bullet. The useless weapon landed before Boris's feet.

Emily rose as she sees Wyborg flung away like a discarded can.

A white silence hung in the air.

"Max you did it! You beat him. For a second there I thought he had us but… Max?..."

Max stood zombie like in the position he'd held the entire match. His feet hadn't moved from the snow pockets his feet had made and only his coat and hair blew with the wind.

"Max?..."

Max's body began to crumple. Emily gasped and just about caught him. She knelt down beside him and rested his blonde furry head on her small fleshy lap and wrapped her long arms over his shoulders. Draciel and Trygator rest at his side like they had minds of their own and wished to rest by him.

Max's face was dangerously pale, his eyes were closed softly and his mouth slightly parted.

"Man, he's exhausted…" She peered down with worried features. In this arctic temperature he won't last long. "What do I do…" she whimpered.

Feet away, Boris was furious, his eyes glowed red behind his cruel goggles. . Ian's eyes were as cold and stony as when the match started, he felt no fear, nothing towards his loss. The crooked vampire took his incompetent puppet and violently shook him by the scruff of his neck, before throwing him several feet in the air with his behemoth arms. Ian fell and became unconscious in the snow, the cold had bit at his body all day and now it chewed at him as he lay face down in it. Emily watched in horror at Ian treatment, she was disgusted and wanted so badly to go over to him and at least lay him on his back. Boris was too dangerous to approach and right now Max needed her.

As the female American clutched her faithful Trygator she watched in twisted worry and relief. Her match was over and thankfully won thanks to Max and Draciel. She peered over the vast and bleak tundra and gazed at the others who were yet to finish their matches. Beside her were Rick and Lee of White Tiger X and things weren't going well. Blood on the snow was a bad thing.

* * *

Hope you all liked guys. Please please review! xxxxx


End file.
